Empty Handed
by Nina Spim
Summary: Rachel está pagando os estudos em New York. Finn é meio perdido, vindo do interior, que largou a escola, mas que tenta a vida juntamente com seus amigos numa banda. Numa noite, as vidas de ambos se conectam. Há muito desejo logo no primeiro olhar, mas nenhum dos dois sabe o que o futuro pode lhes reservar.
1. Chapter 1

**Parte I**

_ And if I came to you empty handed searching _

_for pieces after the fall_

A verdade era que New York era o máximo. Mas isso não queria dizer que ela não aniquilasse a minha autoestima e felicidade.

Porque acho que essa era uma característica inerente da cidade.

New York era uma fábrica de sonhos inalcançáveis e era justamente por isso que estava lá. Saíra da minha pequena cidade, Lima, em Ohio, com esse sonho: começar a minha vida na Big Apple. Se era inalcançável como quase todos os outros? Provavelmente. Porque, se a minha vida já era reduzida a quase nada em Lima, em New York, posso dizer com certeza, que minha vida era absolutamente nada.

Tudo bem, não podia subestimar o que conquistara: conseguira sair daquele buraco chamado Lima em definitivo. Estudava na NYADA, uma das escolas de preparação musical de grande renome e prestígio. E tinha um namorado. Que, na verdade, não era uma conquista tão grandiosa assim, pensando bem. Mas tanto fazia. Pelo menos eu tinha uma vida.

E pagava por ela.

Meu melhor amigo Kurt, que não tinha conseguido entrar na NYADA tal como eu, tinha ido para New York comigo. O pai dele é que percebeu que, na verdade, Kurt não estava feliz por ter ficado para trás, o que eu achei a melhor coisa do mundo, pois era muito ruim dividir o quarto com a minha colega que só queria transar com pessoas que eu nem conhecia. Então eu e ele arranjamos um loft grande o bastante para abastecer nossa bagagem – que era pouca; o suficiente para ter roupas limpas por pelo menos duas semanas consecutivas e alguns aparatos úteis como cafeteira e secador de cabelo. Conseguimos, afinal, arrumar o nosso canto comprando móveis de segunda mão num mercado de pulgas no centro da cidade. Apesar de tudo, era uma casa, se é que me entende. Não que eu fosse me acostumar rapidamente com aquela falta de luxo, entretanto, era melhor que dormir em albergues, ou sei lá onde (voltar para o quarto conjunto na NYADA estava fora de cogitação). Logo, eu consegui um emprego num restaurante, o Spotlight. Ser garçonete não estava nos meus planos, mas eu sabia que precisava me bancar de algum jeito – e com certeza não seria vendendo meus rins pro mercado negro.

Seis meses se passaram assim. Enquanto isso, eu conhecia melhor o Jesse, meu namorado. Ele tinha sido o meu veterano na primeira semana, e acho que justamente por depender tanto dele para achar as salas, para não me dar mal nas aulas da Cassandra e para ter alguém com quem conversar sobre as desilusões da vida que me aproximamos tanto. Não foi nada imediato, nem muito do tipo ai-meu-deus-estou-apaixonada. Para falar a verdade, não me sentia apaixonada por ele na maior parte do tempo (não que, algum dia, eu tenha confessado isso para alguém além de mim mesma). Às vezes, pesava nosso namoro. Não conseguia encontrar as razões para ele estar comigo, nem muito menos para eu estar com ele, já que agora estava completamente adaptada à rotina. Poderia muito bem me afastar dele, que isso não me machucaria nem um pouco.

Antes do meu primeiro Natal longe de casa, Santana, uma colega em comum em Lima, percebeu que New York tinha mais a vibe dela e decidiu se juntar a mim e ao Kurt. Não que eu a odiasse, mas era tão fácil desaprová-la em certos aspectos! No entanto, como as despesas estavam consumindo boa parte do nosso dinheiro, permitimos que Santana se alojasse conosco. Logo ela já arranjou uma vaga no Spotlight e, sem ter ideia com o que fazer da vida, exatamente como Kurt, foi ficando em New York como uma espécie de parasita. Não tinha muito a oferecer, mas também não poderia sair da cidade. Por um lado, eu estava feliz por estar estudando; mas, por outro, estudar e trabalhar num restaurante como garçonete não era nada parecido com ter a fama que eu sonhava. E parecia que aquela fama estava muito longe de acontecer.O que me deixava um pouco desesperada e desolada. Não que eu achasse que conquistar um trabalho decente na Broadway acontecesse num estalar de dedos – eu sabia que tinha de batalhar muito, muito mais. Mas, em seis meses, em nada a minha vida de fracassada na grande cidade tinha se modificado e, com certeza, não conseguia parar de pensar que ali não era o meu lugar. Que quando saí de Lima estava sonhando muito alto.

Porque ser garçonete, e isso é sério, não era tão fácil quanto parecia.

Havia dias de pura tensão, de puro cansaço. Não havia um sequer dia que eu acordava e dizia "Uau, eu amo o meu trabalho". Em parte, porque aquele era apenas um quebra-galho. Não queria ser garçonete para sempre, afinal eu estava estudando para sair daquela vida. Não que eu desmerecesse as garçonetes – agora eu as entendia muito mais, sinceramente. Mas eu tinha instrução o suficiente para dar o próximo passo.

Que parecia que não aconteceria muito em breve.

A certeza estava bem na minha frente: o restaurante estava lotado e, enquanto Santana tentava pacientemente entender uma espanhola, eu estava responsável por pendurar as comandas já recolhidas, para que o pessoal da cozinha preparasse os pratos. Eram quase de da noite, e eu estava louca para sair dali. O expediente só terminava às onze, mas nós tínhamos de ficar até um pouco mais tarde para organizar as mesas e limpar o chão. Era tão gratificante quando enfiar alfinetes nos olhos.

Mas tinha um lado bom. O Spotlight era um bar/restaurante que disponibilizava música ao vivo. Havia um palco e um piano, e qualquer um – qualquer um mesmo – poderia se dignar a cantar. Apesar de eu estar numa escola de música, a falta de tempo me impedia de subir e cantar para todos.

Então, quase sempre havia alguém tocando e cantando nos finais de noite. Aliviava um pouco o estresse, dependendo do estilo da pessoa, ou da banda.

Infelizmente, naquela noite não havia ninguém no palco. Apesar do grande movimento, as pessoas pareciam mesmo apenas interessadas em conversar e comer.

Santana, no sentido contrário, praticamente jogou o prato de comida da cliente espanhola nas minhas mãos. "Será que todo mundo acha que falo espanhol fluente? Eu nasci em Lima, por favor!", ela reclamou. "Só não cuspa no prato dela, ok?", pedi. "Então, pouca pimenta?", perguntei olhando para o prato cheio de ovos mexidos e sei lá mais o quê. Coisas que não comia, pois era vegetariana. "Pouco quente. Mas, por favor, me diga que também está vendo a fumacinha desse monte de porcaria", Santana me lançou um olhar ameaçador. Era claro que o prato estava quente o bastante para pessoas normais, mas talvez a cliente tivesse algum distúrbio, vai saber. Andei até a abertura da cozinha e estendi o prato. "Prato insuficientemente quente", eu disse. O cara que estava recebendo os pratos – um garoto mais novo que eu – me olhou como se eu fosse louca. Dei de ombros, não podia fazer nada. O cliente sempre tinha razão. "Eu realmente preciso de um emprego decente", Santana disse. Ocupei-me em limpar os aparadores de guardanapo, sendo ágil – pois nesse tipo de coisa, se você fica parada pode ter certeza de que, ou não receberá seu ordenado inteiro, ou será mandada embora após o período de experiência. Eu também precisava ocupar o meu tempo com outras coisas, além de limpar mesas, levar pratos de lá pra cá e receber alguns xingamentos por 'não ser rápida o bastante'. Será que aquela gente _entendia_ o que eu fazia e que eu não era uma espécie de escrava? Pelo jeito, não. Vou te falar, impaciência era a virtude daquela gente.

O prato da espanhola retornou. Santana olhou para mim com aquele olhar de que se recusava a fazer aquilo. "Não mesmo", ela pontuou e foi encher um copo vazio próximo de refrigerante. Meio que bufei, porque a maior parte do serviço não era tão absurda assim. Eu preferia ter de limpar o restaurante inteiro, do chão ao teto, a lidar com o público. Andei rapidamente até a mesa indicada na comanda. Uma senhora meio gordinha demais observava o seu celular, acho que estava contando os minutos para poder reclamar em caso de demora. Pelas minhas contas, não tínhamos demorado nem três minutos para retornar com seu prato, de modo que ela não poderia retrucar nada ofensivo. "Não está quente", assim que eu depositei o prato em sua frente ela me disse. O prato estava tão quente que tive de levá-lo num pano de prato para proteger a minha mão, e ela ainda tinha a coragem de dizer que não estava quente? Aquela mulher tinha problemas muito sérios. "Senhora, eu garanto que está quente o bastante", eu disse. "A mocinha de antes com certeza não lhe explicou a situação: eu gosto de pratos_ muito_ quentes", ela refutou. Ok, _isso_ eu já tinha entendido, além do fato de ela ter uns parafusos a menos. "Senhora...", tentei mais uma vez. Nisso, para minha grande desgraça, fui procurar a Santana pelo restaurante com o meu olhar. Eu sabia que era bem mais paciente que Santana, mas aquela situação pedia reforços. Santana me olhou, do outro lado do restaurante, e deu de ombros, numa atitude clara de quem dizia para eu me virar sozinha. Naquelas horas, eu meio que a odiava. "Vou ter que explicar para o seu gerente, mocinha?", a senhora perguntou. "Absolutamente não", respondi.

Tudo bem, ela não estava me destratando. Mas qual era o _problema_ dela?

Tratei de apanhar o prato mais uma vez, sentindo-me ridícula, e bem quando iria caminhar de volta ao balcão, esbarrei em alguém. Estava pronta para ser muito grossa com a pessoa, porque eu tinha corrido o risco de derrubar o prato, fazendo com que eu tivesse de repô-lo com o meu dinheiro – e eu sabia que os pratos dali não eram uma ninharia –, mas então percebi que não era Santana, nem um daqueles caras babacas da universidade que iam ali só para ficar bêbado e criar briga por conta de garotas. O cara para quem olhei não tinha o cabelo ensebado, nem usava roupas caras; ele era mais alto que o normal. E isso era tudo. Tudo que consegui registrar no momento. Ele pediu desculpas rapidamente e seguiu para uma mesa vaga, perto da porta. "Vai ficar parada, mocinha?", a senhora me perguntou.

Hein?

Por que ela não podia parar de me chamar de 'mocinha'?

Desviei os olhos do cara em quem tinha esbarrado e segui em frente.

Porque coisas assim são necessárias, você tem que seguir em frente.

"Torre essa porcaria", eu disse na abertura da cozinha. Estava tão cansada de servir de empregada para aquela gente de nariz empinado!

Olhe para a última mesa, para o cara grandão. Ele olhava o cardápio. Estava sozinho numa mesa para quatro. Era uma constatação estranha. Ou estava esperando mais gente, ou estava apenas de passagem. Não queria ir até ele. Ele quase tinha jogado o meu prato no chão e tinha pedido desculpas tão rapidamente que, pelo jeito, não tinha se importado com quase causar um acidente. Mas ele parecia tão na dele, não parecia estar à procura de confusão. "Rachel! Não fique parada!", Kurt me advertiu, ao meu lado de repente. Ele carregava uma bandeja lotada de louças e guardanapos usados. Para alguém tão peso-pena, Kurt parecia ser capaz de suportar bastante coisa. Levei um susto, é claro. Além do cara grandão não tinha entrado ninguém, e ele nem tinha feito algum tipo de movimento para chamar atendimento. "Eu sei", falei meio aborrecida. "Então andei logo até aquele cara, você sabe que o Gus odeia que os clientes implorem por serviço", Kurt disse, passando por mim e chegando até a cozinha. Ele desapareceu, e eu caminhei lentamente – evitando passar perto da senhora espanhola – até a última mesa. "Olá, gostaria de pedir algo?", eu tentei ser simpática. No Spotlight, você tinha de aparecer ser muito simpática para cativar a clientela. Então eu estava me esforçando. O cara retirou os olhos do cardápio na mesma hora.

"Oi", ele me olhou. Ele não tinha de levantar muito o queixo, porque eu sou muito baixinha, então ele somente teve se levantar o olhar. Sorri meio nervosa. Eu nunca ficava muito nervosa ali dentro – não do jeito como eu estava naquele momento; apesar de ter ficado com aquela sensação de nervosismo durante a primeira semana de experiência, aquele tipo de nervosismo que eu experimentava agora era completamente diferente. "Quero um frappuccino à base de café e caramelo", ele disse. Franzi a testa. "Desculpe, mas deve pedir isso no Starbucks, o mais próximo que temos disso é um milk-shake de caramelo", eu lhe disse. Será que ele tinha achado que tinha entrado no Starbucks? Quer dizer, a placa do Spotlight era bem grande e vermelha, não tinha como confundir. "Desculpe, sou novo por aqui. Vou querer um milk-shake, então", ele sorriu simpático – de um cheio simpático genuíno, digo – e me ofereceu o cardápio para levá-lo para longe. Sério que ele estava ali para tomar um milk-shake, numa mesa para quatro? Com certeza, ele tinha namorada. Uma daquelas namoradas líder de torcida.

Afastei-me dele com sua comanda e a pendurei no local certo.

Peguei o pedido da senhora espanhola, que agora estava quase que queimado, e entreguei a ela. Não disse nada e saí rapidamente. Se ela quisesse reclamar, seria com outra pessoa. "Ei, mocinha!", ela exclamou, quando eu já estava longe. Fingi que estava ocupada demais trocando os biscoitinhos sortidos, porque de hora em hora era preciso haver uma troca para que não fosse oferecido nenhum murcho. Andei até uma das outras mesas e enchi de mais café um dos copos. Acho que estava tão nervosa – a senhora ainda me chamava, eu podia ouvir, e eu estava ignorando –, que isso me fez esbarrar no copo e fazê-lo de despedaçar, juntamente com seu conteúdo, no chão. O café espirrou para todos os lados, inclusive no meu sapato e nas minhas pernas. "Desculpe, eu realmente sinto muito", eu disse rapidamente para os clientes da mesa. Eles me olharam me reprovando, é claro. Porque eu era o saco de pancada deles. "Vou pegar um pano para...", nem terminei a minha frase e, enquanto eu estava indo para o balcão apanhar um pano úmido, Kurt, como mágica, apareceu passando por mim e me arremessando um trapo. "Foi totalmente sem querer", eu disse a ele, que continuou a andar, sem prestar atenção em mim. Eu queria desaparecer. Especialmente, porque quase que metade do restaurante estava olhando para mim com aquele mesmo olhar de reprovação do dono do copo partido. "Eu realmente sinto muito", repeti para os clientes da mesa. Eles não disseram nada, somente ficaram me olhando preencher outro copo de café. Então me abaixei, recolhi os cacos grandes e comecei a enxugar o café derramado. Ergui o olhar, para ver se os clientes ainda estavam esperando algo, mas me deparei com outro alguém me olhando: o cara da última mesa. Seu olhar tinha outra conotação, ele não estava me condenando pelo acidente. E daí, ele sorriu de um jeito que mostrou o quanto ele sentia muito pelo meu trabalho horrível, como se estivesse se solidarizando pelo incidente. Não consegui reagir a tempo, somente abaixei os olhos novamente para o chão.

* * *

**Parte II**

_And if you came to me empty handed I'll find the pieces_

_to make you fall_

Achei que minha vida começaria de fato se eu me permitisse. Permiti-me sair da casa da minha mãe e arranjar um local mais ou menos organizado com meus amigos. Ninguém tinha muito para onde ir, na verdade.

É uma ilusão o que dizem que, quando chegar o momento certo, você vai saber o que fazer da sua vida. Não vai. Aliás, esse tal de 'momento certo' vai ser o momento de maior terror da sua vida. Você não vai conseguir pensar direito, vai escolher a pior das opções e vai se ferrar. Porque para você acertar tem que errar um pouquinho pelo caminho a ser trilhado.

E eu já tinha errado o bastante.

Tinha saído da escola no segundo ano, juntamente com meu melhor amigo, para ajudá-lo com um negócio nosso que ele vinha fazendo desde os quinze anos: limpar piscinas. Eu sei, parece ridículo e parece que ninguém tem muita piscina nessa grande cidade de arranha-céus, mas a verdade é que havia piscinas o suficiente para nos bancar parcialmente. É claro que, depois de um tempo, o tal negócio fracassou. Sempre fracassava. Fracassara tantas vezes, que eu tinha certeza que, daquele jeito, nunca conseguiríamos algo com ele. Mas então Puck, meu melhor amigo, tinha uma 'ideia genial' e, de início, conseguia empurrar tudo aquilo para frente. Eu, já um pouco cansado de ser um ninguém, um mero limpador de piscina, um empregado de segundo calão, pulava diversas vezes fora. Dizia que iria ter dignidade de arrumar um emprego melhor. Mas é claro que eu e Puck acabávamos não fazendo nada de útil, além de entregar pizzas, ou ficar vestido de coisas bizarras pela cidade promovendo estabelecimentos à beira da falência.

O negócio das piscinas continuou. Continuava sempre. Às vezes nos afastávamos, mas enquanto houvesse clientela, estávamos debaixo do sol pescando coisas nojentas das piscinas alheias.

Por isso, eu tinha a perfeita ciência de que a vida era muito maior do que poderíamos imaginar. Não havia glamour, não havia dinheiro infinito, não havia holofotes. O que havia era um pouco de ruína, erros constantes e muito suor.

Em outras palavras, a minha vida era um fracasso.

E eu não fazia quase nada para mudá-la. Por um lado, estava completamente acomodado; por outro, tinha medo de fracassar como das outras vezes.

Eu não tinha muitos sonhos. Talvez dois, ou três. Mas nada grandioso.

Mas tudo o que eu sabia era que ter saído do interior do estado tinha sido uma boa escolha. New York era sempre uma grande promessa.

Eu percorrera o estado diversas vezes num espécie de road trip com Puck e os outros e vira que em muitos outros lugares a vida era muito melhor. Eu sabia que muitos procuravam a fama em New York, afinal aquela parecia ser uma opção viável. New York: a cidade onde os sonhos 'se realizavam'. Pois a grande parcela somente ficava na cabeça de muitos, é claro. No entanto, estar ali ainda estava me rendendo. Eu sabia que, fosse qual fosse meu grande sonho, provavelmente encontraria meio de realizá-lo em New York.

Longe de New York, eu não conquistara muita coisa. Minha antiga namorada do ensino médio ainda era a mesma (o que era incompreensível; será que ela não tinha nada de útil para fazer da vida?). Meus amigos, também. Minha vida, em suma, não mudara praticamente nada. Há seis anos que vivia do mesmo modo, à exceção de algumas viagens por pura diversão e conhecimento. E agora, depois de tantos lugares visitados, eu estava na Big Apple.

No entanto, eu estava tentando mudar minha condição. Acho que se você está vendo que a sua vida tá uma droga, precisa urgente fazer algo. E eu era ótimo na bateria, aprendera praticamente sozinho e era capaz de aprender o que fosse. Puck era ótimo na guitarra, e Sam até sabia um pouco de baixo. Éramos uma ótima banda instrumental. Porque ninguém ali tinha a coragem de se apresentar como vocalista. Então, como Puck tinha dito que no ambiente rock n roll não havia bom ou mau cantor, todos nós cantávamos meio que juntos, propagando um som distorcido e meio esquisito. Era meio que um efeito de banda de garagem, mas Puck dizia que, se fôssemos fazer daquilo um negócio, estávamos indo bem. Poderíamos fazer covers, porque ninguém ligava para as letras das canções, era o que Puck também dizia. Eu tinha minhas suspeitas, já que qualquer ideia de Puck sempre parecia um tormento.

E eu estava naquele restaurante, pois Puck tinha me dito para aparecer. Estávamos na cidade há quase uma semana, dormindo num hostel no Brooklyn. Ele dissera que já tinha ido ali algumas vezes quando ia visitar seu pai na cidade (que já estava preso de novo) e que se estávamos dentro do 'negócio da banda' aquele estabelecimento parecia ser o certo. A princípio, o local parecia ser bem normal – um restaurante típico. Mas então notei um palco e um piano de cauda.

Aquela, percebi, poderia ser uma bela oportunidade. Se quiséssemos ser, para sempre, a banda horrível composta por três caras que não sabiam cantar.

Mas tudo bem.

Tudo bem mesmo. Porque eu sabia que não precisávamos ser perfeitos. E a julgar a clientela, ninguém parecia muito inclinado a ouvir blues, ou jazz, o que me deixou mais satisfeito.

Estava na metade do meu milk-shake de caramelo, enquanto aguardava Sam e Puck. Observava, da minha mesa, o movimento do estabelecimento: pessoas conversando, terminando suas noites – algumas começando –, alguns casais solitários perto do balcão, os funcionários naquela roupa vistosa, toda vermelha, zanzando de uma mesa para outra, carregando louça, ou comida. Ali não parecia ser muito tedioso. Todos estavam entretidos com algo. Pelo jeito, eu era o único calado e sozinho. Não que eu já não estivesse acostumado com aquilo. Eu sempre me destacara como o garoto solitário. E, para falar a verdade, era melhor do que ser barulhento a todo momento. Era bom ser silencioso num mundo onde ninguém calava a boca.

"Foi mal a demora", Puck chegou e me cumprimentou. "Cadê o Sam?", perguntei. Aquela era ou não uma reunião? "Perdido por aí. Já me ligou duas vezes, parece que está na Morgan, sei lá onde é isso", ele me respondeu. "Devemos nos preocupar?", inquiro. Puck faz um gesto de descaso. "É claro que não. Mas então, você falou com alguém?", ele me olhou e depois fez um sinal para que alguém o atendesse. "Sobre...?", tive de perguntar. Puck me olhou de um modo agressivo. "Pô, cara, sobre a nossa apresentação!", ele exclamou, sem paciência alguma. Fome, era isso que ele estava sentindo. "Cadê alguém nessa porcaria para nos atender, hein?!", ele reclamou, logo em seguida, vistoriando o local à procura de uma garçonete.

"Acho que é só chegar. Tem um quadro de aviso sobre isso ali na frente, chegou a ler?", perguntei.

Mas eu estava lidando com Puck, era claro que ele não tinha lido nada. "Se queremos começar a tocar todos os dias, temos de organizar isso daí, cara", ele me respondeu. "Vamos tocar todos os dias? Ninguém vai suportar nos ouvir todos os dias, Puck!", falei, tentando ser sensato. Quer dizer, éramos realmente horríveis! E nem repertório tínhamos direito! Não podíamos fazer uma coisa dessas sem um planejamento! "Nós nem temos um vocalista!", refutei. Puck repetiu o gesto de descaso. Ele descartava qualquer tipo de observação séria, para ele tudo se dava um 'jeitinho'. "Isso é o de menos, até parece que eles estão preocupados com alguém cantando!", ele deu uma averiguada no pessoal rapidamente, ainda tentando chamar a atenção de alguém. "Eu estou preocupado com isso", assegurei. "Finn, aprende uma coisa, ok? Há até mesmo bandas virtuais por aí, e não será a nossa, sem um vocalista, que vai dar errado", Puck me disse sem paciência alguma.

"Pois não?", alguém disse. Ergui os olhos: era a mesma garota que me atendera antes. Ela desviou os olhos de mim e olhou através da janela, para depois pousá-los em Puck. "Finalmente!", ele reclamou abertamente, fuzilando a garota com um olhar meio assassino. Dei uma cotovelada nele com força, mas fiz parecer que tinha sido sem querer. "Opa", eu disse para ele. Acho que a garota não tinha muita culpa: o restaurante estava cheio, e eu mesmo já a tinha visto correr de um lado para o outro muitas vezes, carregando até mesmo bandejas pesadas demais para seu pequeno tamanho. Puck, desatento, nem se deu ao trabalho de me responder algo. "Quero uma porção gigante de batata frita com bacon e um desses negócios aqui", ele apontou para o cardápio, para uma imagem de uma coisa parecida com carne ao molho de alguma coisa desconhecida pelas minhas vistas. "Costelas com molho de açafrão?", ela perguntou, pronta para anotar na comanda. "É, tanto faz", Puck respondeu meio sem modos. A garota assentiu e anotou na comanda dele. "E um expresso", ele adicionou rapidamente. Ela assentiu de novo: "Mais alguma coisa?". Puck fez que não e lhe devolveu o cardápio. Ela se afastou com passos certeiros até a outra extremidade do restaurante.

Eu estava pronto para dizer algo sobre a garota, sobre ela não ter tido culpa alguma por ele ser uma pessoa completamente ogra quando se tratava da fome, mas Puck não me deu oportunidade, já que logo emendou: "Podemos não ter um vocalista, mas temos uma bateria, uma guitarra e um baixo. Quer mais?".

"Eu realmente acho que...", tentei dizer.

"Tanto faz. Ninguém liga para o que as pessoas cantam, Finn", Puck me respondeu prontamente. Dei de ombros, perdendo a batalha. Parecia que, se ele estava dizendo, então estava tudo acertado.

Quinze minutos depois, sua comida chegou, sendo trazida por outra pessoa, não pela garota baixinha. Puck, em meio ao seu processo de mastigar e engolir, ficou dizendo que deveríamos perguntar ao gerente, ao subgerente, ao sub-qualquer-coisa sobre como ocorriam a questão das apresentações. Eu lhe repeti o que já tinha dito: que tinha lido que não havia uma fila de espera, também porque parecia que ninguém ali estava a fim de cantar. Desde que entrara ali, ninguém tinha subido ao palco, e já fazia quase uma hora. Apesar de que era final de noite: algumas pessoas estavam cansadas demais, outras, se preparando para o começo da noite bem longe dali. Não podia culpá-los.

"Quando ela voltar, pergunte. Preciso ir ao banheiro", ele me disse. Mas ela quem? Ele se levantou e andou até o final do restaurante, num biombo esquisito, e desapareceu. Fiquei sozinho de novo, calado, observando o movimento, que decrescia um pouco. Muitos casais já tinham deixado o estabelecimento, somente alguns grupos de amigos barulhentos faziam presença. Uma das garçonetes passou pela mesa e eu a chamei. Parecia ser latina, então achei que deveria falar em espanhol. Até que ela abriu a boca: "Querido, agora não dá. Rachel?!", ela chamou alguém, aos berros. Percebi por que não dava: ela estava segurando uma bandeja que parecia que cairia de suas mãos a qualquer instante. A latina seguiu em frente e, antes que eu percebesse a mudança, outra garota com a mesma vestimenta vermelha estava na minha frente. Era a garota baixinha. Rachel.

Ela afastou a franja dos olhos e preparou a caneta para uma nova comanda. "Sim?", ela quis saber. Fiz que não com a cabeça, num gesto automático. "Apenas quero uma informação", eu lhe disse. Ela assentiu e cruzou os braços numa atitude que remetia à autoproteção. "Oh, ok", ela afirmou, aguardando pacientemente. "Os shows", indiquei o palco com a cabeça, "como funcionam?".

"Você chega e canta. Não precisa falar com ninguém, apenas não esqueça de se anunciar", ela me respondeu. Concordei com a cabeça, compreendendo. É claro que eu já sabia que era assim que funcionava. Mas se Puck queria encher o meu saco sobre isso, tudo bem. Sua dúvida estava sanada. "E os instrumentos?", eu quis saber. "Bem, é melhor trazê-los. Quer dizer, ninguém realmente se importa. E solistas se dão melhor, e o piano é realmente muito bom", ela disse. "Você já cantou?", fiquei curioso. Do modo como falava parecia que ela já tinha se apresentado diversas vezes. Ela soltou uma risadinha, em negação. "Apenas trabalho aqui", ela afirmou. E então acertou de novo a franja. Assenti, meio que dispensando seus serviços. A garota entendeu e me ofereceu um sorriso antes de se retirar. Fiquei olhando-a se afastar, a saia mais ou menos curta de seu traje balançava conforme seus movimentos, juntamente com seus cabelos lisos e compridos. Mas era tão baixa que logo sumiu de minhas vistas.

Puck retornou e perguntou: "E aí?". Relatei a minha breve conversa com Rachel nos mínimos detalhes, para ele ter a certeza de que não precisava pedir permissão para o prefeito da cidade para cantar ali. "Então é isso, voltamos amanhã aqui", ele afirmou. Mas havia um problema. A questão os instrumentos. O único veículo que tínhamos era a minha moto, que eu tinha herdado de meu pai. E não dava, exatamente, para transportar uma bateria inteira, uma guitarra e um baixo na minha moto. "Vamos tocar piano?", perguntei. Puck me lançou um olhar perdido. "Você sabe tocar piano, cara? Não sabia!", ele exclamou, já todo empolgado. Rolei os olhos. "É_ claro_ que não sei!", tratei de elucidar. "A questão é: não dá para trazer os materiais, então sem chance. Não vamos cantar aqui", eu disse. E aí eu pensei melhor no mesmo instante. "Ou então...", quase pude ouvir um click dentro da minha cabeça. "Ou então?", Puck perguntou, na expectativa. "Ou então, poderíamos fazer uma coisa mais acústica. Violão e voz. Aposto como eles devem gostar disso. Não é blues, pelo menos", expliquei, já todo feliz, porque tinha sido uma sacada muito boa. "Achei que não sabíamos cantar. E que cantávamos rock, porque assim ninguém perceberia com muita exatidão quão horríveis somos", Puck comentou. "Vamos improvisar", eu disse. "É uma coisa _ao vivo_, tá sabendo? Se gritando já somos terríveis, cantando acusticamente seremos um fracasso...", ele revidou. "O Sam sabe cantar umas músicas. Nós o acompanhamos", eu tentei arrumar uma saída, dando de ombros. "É, ele sabe cantar Justin Bieber. Não estou vendo nenhuma pré-adolescente por aqui, você está?", ele perguntou com muito sarcasmo. "O que sugere, então?", perguntei.

"Precisamos de um vocalista decente", ele respondeu.

Isso era evidente.

Mas quem?

"Bem, só não dá pra trazer a bateria. Podemos vir de táxi com o resto. Então eu posso fingir que sou o vocalista, e você e o Sam improvisam com a guitarra e o baixo", eu falei. Puck assentiu, concordando contra a vontade. "Ainda precisamos de um _bom_ vocalista", ele argumentou. "Você quer ganhar uns trocados, ou não?", finalmente inquiri. Ele deu de ombros. "Ninguém vai dar dinheiro para nós, Finn! Somos uns fracassados!", Puck constatou.

Era uma ótima constatação, realmente.

Éramos muito fracassados, não tínhamos muita experiência. Tudo bem, tínhamos certa coordenação com os instrumentos, mas com o canto? E até parecia que Sam conseguia cantar tão bem qualquer canção do Justin Bieber. Quer dizer, um fracassado cantando uma canção de outro fracassado? Não iria prestar.

Estávamos ferrados, essa era a verdade.

Nem sabia por que Puck queria se dar ao trabalho de aparecer na noite seguinte. Não tínhamos nada para oferecer. Talvez somente uns berros desafinados.

"Por enquanto, vamos improvisar. De certo modo, somos ótimos nisso", eu disse, dando de ombros. Se tínhamos chegado tão longe, se já estávamos em New York, o jeito era continuar a fingir que éramos algo. Uma banda de verdade. Uma banda que, por ora, não precisava de um vocalista. Além do mais, onde achar alguém que concordasse em não receber dinheiro para tal trabalho? Ninguém se associaria à nós! O jeito, então, era continuar sem um quarto membro.

Os Jonas Brothers não fizeram sucesso sendo um trio?

Então nós poderíamos fazer!

É claro que eles tinham algum talento (talento que faltava em mim, Puck e Sam). Mas mesmo assim. Tínhamos de tentar. Afinal, eu tinha de fazer algo da minha vida.

E estávamos em New York, a cidade que nunca dormia! A cidade onde os sonhos, supostamente, se realizavam!

O que eu tinha a perder?

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Mais uma Finchel pra vocês, inspirada em Empty Handed. Desde a primeira vez em que a ouvi achei muito a cara dos dois, então resolvi tentar a minha segunda fanfic Finchel, YAY! Se gostarem comentem, por favor! **

**Love, Nina.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Parte III **

_We're so distracted _

_Yeah, we've been so careless, it's not too late_

Às oito e quinze da manhã, no dia seguinte, eu estava na escada principal do prédio da Ala D na NYADA, esperando Jesse, meu namorado. Eu só tinha aula às nove, mas ele tinha monitoria das oito e meia à uma. Eu tinha uma prova marcada às meia e meia de dança com a Cassandra, e ele tinha me dito que queria falar comigo para me desejar boa sorte, já que na noite anterior não pudemos nos ver.

Eu e ele éramos muito diferentes; se eu era perspicaz quanto ao meu futuro, Jesse era ganancioso por natureza. Ele seria capaz de criar escândalos com os professores para conseguir uma ponta na Broadway. Então, de certo modo, eu sabia que ele não estava comigo de graça. Ele estava meio que esperando eu me destacar um pouco – já que ele dizia que eu iria longe – para conseguir um pouco de vantagem. É claro que eu era muito agradecida por tê-lo conhecido, já que ele facilitou muito a minha vida no primeiro semestre ali dentro, mas agora que eu não precisava dele me pajeando, não sabia por que simplesmente não terminava com ele. Eu não me importaria se ele quisesse continuar meu 'amigo' – com benefícios nada sexuais. De certo modo, era bom tê-lo por perto, pois ele sempre me dava dicas úteis. Mas do modo geral, não havia um amor avassalador – não maior que uma amizade.

Entretanto, era preciso dizer que eu não me importava muito. Não tinha saído de Lima com o intuito de me apaixonar fervorosamente. Pra falar a verdade, em certo aspecto, eu achava ótimo que o amor romântico não atrapalhasse o meu real objetivo. Assim, eu não precisaria me estressar em dar atenção a outra coisa que não fosse a Broadway, e o meu trabalho. Na verdade, ter foco era muito bom. Jesse e eu já estávamos acostumados a apenas ficar juntos de fim de semana, nas minhas folgas de domingo, então não tinha de ouvi-lo que sentia a minha falta (coisa que ele nunca reclamava, por sinal). Mas eu não ligava. Não estava preparada para ter alguém dependente da minha companhia. E também não estava preparada para o inverso. Não dependia de sentir a falta de Jesse, por exemplo. Eu nunca sentia, na verdade.

Quando Jesse chegou, trajado de forma impecável (porque estar muito bem apresentável é uma das bases da NYADA, mesmo às oito e quinze da manhã). "Aquela tal de Mercedes Jones me manteve preso no estacionamento, acredita? Ficou falando que parece que não dou exercícios vocálicos suficientes para ela!", ele já chegou reclamando, o que era meio típico dele. Não me importei de ser recebida assim, nunca me importava. Já tinha me acostumado àquele jeito esquisito que era a nossa relação; sem beijinhos, sem sorrisos calorosos, sem coisas bonitinhas. "Talvez ela apenas queira ser cobrada mais. Acontece; ela não deve estar se sentindo desafiada o suficiente", respondi, enquanto andávamos escada acima. "Bobagem! Ela é que é uma rolha de poço irritante!", ele xingou, numa voz realmente agressiva e sufocada. Eu conhecia mais ou menos a Mercedes; ela estava um semestre à frente, mas já tínhamos conversado algumas vezes. Ela parecia mesmo uma diva, daquelas que poderiam requerer cãezinhos para enxugar o rosto após uma apresentação. No entanto, fiquei calada. Quase nunca o desafiava, já que nunca era uma boa ideia: Jesse ficava irritado muito rapidamente.

"Não se preocupe com a Cassandra, apenas tente completar a sessão de piruetas intercaladas, que é a parte que mais vale", ele me disse, depois de um tempo de silêncio. Assenti. "Tenho que ir, te vejo no almoço", Jesse chegou primeiro que eu ao quarto andar e saiu caminhando por entre os alunos que já estavam entrando na sala de monitoria. Segui para a sala de Cassandra, que era no mesmo andar e percebi que Jesse tinha esquecido de me desejar boa sorte. O que ele fizera foi meramente me dar um conselho. E disso – de seus conselhos – eu já estava cheia. Minha maior munição era seus conselhos, mas eu também estava cansada deles. Porque não conversávamos como um casal normal; nossas conversas não eram sobre o futuro, por exemplo. Acho que porque não víamos futuro entre nós. Quer dizer, estávamos juntos há seis meses, e isso não era o equivalente a _muito tempo_. Havia intimidade sexual como em tantos outros casais, mas eu não me sentia _próxima_ dele. Não sentia que havia aquela separação entre a amizade do amor. Como supracitado, nossa relação tendia muito mais para a amizade, apesar de haver sexo – não que aquilo tachasse, de algum modo, a nossa relação de 'amor eterno', por favor. O sexo com ele era agradável, mas não sublime. Não ultrapassava de um encontro de corpos.

De certo modo, todas as minhas relações amorosas seguiam aquele padrão: Jesse não era o único a cair na amizade. Não sentia ânsia por vê-lo, não sentia necessidade de conversar com ele pelo telefone todas as noites (também porque eu chegava cansada demais ao loft), muito menos sentia vontade de tirar aquelas fotos meigas e amorosas e dividi-las com o mundo.

É claro que eu era romântica, mas também era muito prática. Não sonhava acordada com o meu príncipe encantado. E eu tinha praticamente acabado de sair da escola: eu sabia que o caminho do amor era muito mais longo do que eu sequer imaginava. Em suma, eu não procurava amores em cada esquina. Se tivesse de ser, seria. Eu não precisaria forçar nem implorar por nada. Porque, como já escreveu Anne Frank, o amor não é algo que se possa pedir a alguém.

Ele deve vir de graça.

E esse, talvez, tenha sido o meu maior pecado com Jesse.

Eu sabia que o 'amor' que tinha com ele não era de graça. Era um amor meio interesseiro.

De todo modo, eu afastei tudo aquilo da mente, pois precisava condicionar a minha mente para o teste da Cassandra. Ela ainda não tinha chegado, de modo que apenas fiquei me aquecendo juntamente com os outros, aguardando-a. Era realmente incrível a capacidade dela de me desconcentrar com suas grosserias e comentários preconceituosos. Por isso, limpei a mente. Comecei a pensar somente em coisas boas. Pensei em tanta coisa junta que, de repente, eu estava me recordando da sensação que me assaltou da primeira vez em que fui atender aquele cara desconhecido no restaurante, na noite anterior. Não havia nada de mais nele, era verdade. Ele era tão comum quanto todos os outros. Mas mexeu comigo mesmo assim. Acho que tinha sido aquele sorriso caridoso que ele me lançou enquanto eu recolhia os cacos de vidro e tentando arrumar a bagunça que provocara. Ele tinha sido gentil. Ele, ao contrário de muitos, não me condenara por ter sido tão desastrada.

"Formem uma fila. Andem, rápido!", Cassandra mal chegou e comandou, me arrancando de meus pensamentos. Rapidamente, o cara do restaurante ficou longe, e a sensação de nervosismo se intensificou – porque eu sempre ficava nervosa nas aulas da Cassandra, pois ela me intimidava, apesar de eu ser muito boa. Ela sempre tinha algum comentário depreciativo para desferir.

Eu era a quinta da fila e tentei, enquanto cada um dos alunos à minha frente demonstrava sua série de movimentos, me acalmar ao máximo. Tentei, primeiro, controlar a minha respiração; depois, minha mente. Então, quando já era a minha vez, controlei meus movimentos para que eles impusessem alguma graciosidade, além de tenacidade. "Você não é uma bailarina de cinco anos, Schwimmer. Pare de tropeçar nos próprios pés!", Cassandra gritou enquanto eu executava a minha série.

Vinte e cinco segundos depois, eu já estava no final da sala. O teste tinha acabado. "Horrível", Cassandra declarou e estalou os dedos para o próximo. Com a brecha de ela ter retirado os olhos de mim, aspirei oxigênio de um modo como se estivesse me afogando. De certo modo, estava. Eu sabia que minha nota seria horrível, como o meu próprio desempenho dito pela professora. A culpa não era minha. Na minha concepção, minha nota seria um B. Talvez B menos. Mas nunca em D. E eu sabia que seria um D por Cassandra. Aquilo meio que me frustrava. Porque eu estava longe de ser a pior da turma, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia ver meu potencial. Ou talvez visse e não podia dizer, porque tinha me levar ao limite. E eu tinha certeza de que estava perto de explodir.

Porém, fiz me contive ali na frente de todo mundo. Não estava a fim de que a Cassandra dissesse que eu era infantil demais para estar na sua aula. Respirei fundo diversas vezes, enquanto andava para as cadeiras, a fim de pegar a minha garrafinha de água. Eu estava no meu quarto gole d'água quando ouvi a voz da professora: "Schwimmer, você acha que a aula acabou? Trate de vir aqui para a segunda rodada!".

Espera, o quê? Aquela sessão de tortura ainda _não_ tinha acabado?

"Eu realmente preciso de água", retruquei. "Certo! Todos parem, Schwimmer precisa de água!", ela comandou, e todos seguiram o que ela tinha dito. Todos, de repente, pararam para me encarar. Pude sentir meu rosto ficar quente.

Maldita Cassandra.

Deixei minha garrafa em cima de uma cadeira e me juntei ao pessoal, tomando cuidado para não dirigir meu olhar descontente para a pessoa errada (no caso, a Cassandra).

Por sorte, eu tinha um período livre depois, de modo que pude me recuperar da tortura dançante comprando bolinhos recheados com muito creme para abrandar a minha chateação. Fiquei num dos bancos do jardim, apreciando a vista, até que Brody, outro veterano, se juntou a mim e começou a conversar comigo. Evitei falar sobre a aula de dança, também porque ele nada tinha a ver. E pelo que eu sabia, ele aparecia em algumas como ajudante dela. Depois de um tempo, ele se foi.

No almoço, relatei sobre o teste com Jesse. Ele não parou de comer ao invés de me olhar e se solidarizar. Somente disse: "Tome cuidado, ela te passou semestre passado, mas com essas falhas ela pode tomar outra decisão neste".

Obrigada, Jesse. Essa era a prova que ele era um ótimo namorado (só que não).

Nada do tipo: "Coitadinha de você. Aposto que você foi ótima!".

Eu realmente não sabia se apreciava esse lado dele. Ele nunca me deixava para cima. No entanto, deixei isso pra lá. Eu tinha de estar no Spotlight às quatro, de modo que gastei o resto do meu tempo vago numa das salas de ballet, aprimorando os meus passos. Quando o meu período ali se esvaiu, sagui de metrô para o Spotlight, que ficava mais ou menos perto dali (mas não o suficiente para eu me animar a ir até lá andando).

Santana já estava ali, juntamente com Kurt, já que nenhum dos dois tinha aula de manhã. Aprontei-me em poucos minutos, mas percebi que o movimento ainda estava bastante baixo ali. "Essas tardes são sempre um saco", Santana reclamou. Assenti, porque ela tinha razão.

As horas se arrastaram e somente depois das seis é que o restaurante lotou – o que, por não ter o sossego de antes, meio que estressava bastante. Pelo menos, por sorte, ainda não tinha quebrado nada.

Quase às dez, e eu já estava com uma enorme dor de cabeça, Santana me cutucou. "Teremos música hoje, graças a Deus!", ela exclamou. Olhei para a porta e percebi que os mesmos dois desconhecidos da noite anterior – o de moicano e o cara grandão – se adentravam no estabelecimento, acompanhados por um terceiro elemento: um cara loiro. E a estranheza não parava por aí. Os três carregavam instrumentos musicais. Uma guitarra, um violão e um baixo, respectivamente.

Ai, meu Deus.

Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes.

Geralmente, as pessoas subiam ao palco somente com suas presenças e suas vozes. Poucos se arriscavam no piano.

Mas aqueles caras? Uau, realmente uau.

"Mexa-se!", Santana meio que me deu uma bundada para o lado, enquanto eu ainda olhava para os três garotos recém-chegados. Fui para uma mesa próxima e perguntei se precisavam de alguma reposição. O garotinho queria um chiclete. Fui até o balcão e alcancei um chiclete para ele. Nisto, os caras com os instrumentos musicais passavam por mim. Foquei-me em meu trabalho, tentando fingir que nem me recordava de elo menos dois deles. Quer dizer, como esquecê-los?

"Oi", o primeiro cara que apareceu na noite anterior, o que pedira um milk-shake de caramelo, me cumprimentou. Ele estava meramente passando por mim, mas falou comigo mesmo assim. E pelo seu tom de voz, não estava falando comigo para eu sair de seu caminho, ou algo assim. Ele estava falando comigo e _sendo legal_. O que queria dizer que se lembrava de mim. Não que muitos clientes assíduos não me dirigissem a palavra amigavelmente, mas esse cara? Ele nem tinha a obrigação! Só tínhamos nos visto uma vez! Anda assim, seu sorrisinho bondoso reaparecia na minha mente...

E, meu Deus, ele estava justamente me sorrindo do mesmo jeito...

"Oi", respondi.

Oh, não. Estava me sentindo nervosa de novo! Mesmo assim, não deixei de sorrir. Quem soubesse, aquele gesto amenizasse a minha situação interna. Por que eu estava nervosa? Eu somente o tinha visto uma vez, e ele era um pouco desengonçado, nada parecido com o Brody, por exemplo (que tinha um porte muito diferente).

E daí ele continuou seu trajeto até o palco. Fiquei olhando-os trabalhar. "Rachel?", Kurt me chamou. Perto de mim, alguém de uma mesa fazia um aceno. Droga, eu estava esquecendo de trabalhar. "Pois não?", respondi. O senhor me pediu uma xícara de cappuccino com canela. Aproveitei que o balcão era perto do palco, no canto direito do restaurante e preparei o café do senhor olhando para o trio em cima do palco. Eles pareciam estar conversando sobre as entradas da guitarra, ou algo assim.

* * *

**Parte IV**

_Go forward, forward; nothing not to say_

_It's our world, our world; trouble's gone tonight_

Estava acostumado a ser o centro das atenções: quando adolescente, eu era quarterback do time da minha escola. Mas, ali, em cima do palco, a definição de 'centro das atenções' era meio assustadora, pois, realmente, todos os pares de olhos estavam em mim (já que eu estava ajeitando o microfone). É claro que, logo em seguida, muitos voltaram aos seus afazeres, enquanto outros ficaram observando Puck e Sam, na expectativa. Entretanto, o bar não parou. As garçonetes ainda estavam zanzando, e os clientes continuavam comendo. O burburinho e o tintilar dos garfos ainda era o mesmo.

Comecei a sentir uma pressão no estômago; eu nunca tinha ficado nervoso daquele jeito. "Acho que tá tudo certo", Puck me disse do outro lado do palco. Olhei para o nosso público, e tive vontade de adiar um pouco tudo aquilo. Não que os clientes parecessem muito exigentes; acho que a maioria não estava nem aí pra gente. Vi um ponto vermelho, uma das garçonetes. A garota da franja, a tal da Rachel. Ela estava de olho em mim; eu bem vi quando nossos olhos, mesmo de longe, se encontraram, e ela logo desviou os dela para seu próximo cliente a ser atendido. Sua caneta estava de prontidão, como sempre. Ela parecia tão solícita. Vê-la tão atenta em mim – talvez, na verdade, em todos nós – apenas me fez ficar mais nervoso. Não que eu estivesse pensando que deveria impressioná-la. Ela tinha dito que apenas trabalhava ali, de modo que não poderia ser uma crítica musical. E, realmente, ela parecia tão comum quanto possível, talvez apenas fosse mais uma naquele vasto mundo nova-iorquino. Talvez tivesse planos para terminar a faculdade de Biologia, ou casar-se em Las Vegas. Na verdade, era difícil saber. "Fala alguma coisa, cara", Puck mandou, parecendo totalmente pronto em sua posição.

Tínhamos combinado de cantar Beatles, porque era a única coisa que compartilhávamos em comum. É claro que não teria bateria, mas mesmo assim eu não me sentia tão estranho – já que sempre fui acostumado a assumir a posição do baterista. Eu iria finalizar com Yesterday, somente no violão. Cantaríamos Blackbird, Here Comes The Sun, I Saw Her Standing There e Yesterday. Eu não sabia se havia um tempo limite para as apresentações, mas como percebi que parecia que ninguém fazia muita questão de estar de olho na questão musical achei que tudo bem se cantássemos quatro canções, uma seguida da outra.

Pigarreei baixo e inspirei uma quantidade excessiva de ar. Dei três batidinhas no microfone com o indicador, e o som reverberou pelo local. Tudo certo, então. "Oi. Nós somos...", comecei. Meu tom estava mais rouco, meio esquisito. Mas então parei de falar, porque percebi que não tínhamos um nome. O pânico, repentinamente, tomou conta de mim. Todo mundo estava olhando para mim. Até a garçonete da franjinha. Olhei para os lados, ainda em pânico. Que coisa mais ridícula, desde quando eu ficava retardado daquele jeito? Formulei uma frase rápida na minha mente e, de repente, já a estava dizendo no microfone: "Nós somos Finn, Sam e Puck. Cantaremos um pouco de Beatles, cantem junto se souberem".

Nada mudou drasticamente. Ninguém saiu das mesas e ficou pulando como tietes. Ninguém assobiou. Ninguém bateu palmas.

Ninguém, exceto a garçonete. A Rachel. Mas ninguém entendeu nada e continuou suas vidas. Ela também fingiu que não tinha batido palmas e tossiu de um jeito que parecia que tinha apenas se engasgado ao acaso, e lá foi ela anotar mais alguma coisa na sua caderneta de comandas, dando as costas para mim.

A minha voz era meio que um fracasso. Acho que até mesmo Puck cantava melhor que eu. Mas, pelo menos, eu não cantaria sozinho. Comecei a dedilhar no violão, enquanto Puck me acompanhava na guitarra e o Sam, no baixo.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly…_

Eu não sabia muito bem se estava ou não agradando, pois ninguém expressava muita reação, estavam mais preocupados com seus pratos e suas famílias, amigos, namoradas etc. Ainda assim, continuei a cantar, porque o show não podia parar por falta de interesse. E se alguém, sei lá quem, estivesse gostando? Estivesse cantando mentalmente para não atrapalhar os demais? Quem era eu para interromper o show por mero capricho?

Pude assistir dali a correria dos empregados naquelas roupas vermelhas. A garota da franja, a Rachel, já tinha ido e vindo pelo salão umas quatro vezes, sempre sem olhar para o palco, totalmente absorta nos próprios pensamentos e ocupações. Não que eu ligasse, eu acho. Claro que eu tinha ficado feliz por ela ter sido a única a bater palmas – acho que ela era a única educada por ali –, mas se não quisesse acompanhar o show, tudo bem. Não era como se ela pudesse, também. Ela tinha de trabalhar. Não era paga para assistir o show dos outros, é claro.

Quando a canção se finalizou, algumas pessoas, enfim, aplaudiram. Mas ninguém pareceu estar empolgado. Quando Here Comes The Sun se iniciou, tentei ainda me manter calmo. Por que ninguém entendia que estávamos ali? Por que ninguém era legal com a gente? Claro, éramos três fracassados. Uma banda fracassada. Mas as canções eram boas! Quem é que não se animava com um pouquinho de Beatles? Em que eles estariam pensando para estarem tão alheios ao fato de que estávamos tentando entretê-los? Troquei olhares com Puck, que também parecia impaciente. Mas mesmo assim prosseguimos. Era uma regra besta: não podíamos parar. Mas e se todos estivessem, com aquela ausência de feedback, nos implorando para pararmos? Talvez _devêssemos_ ter parado...

Por algum motivo, meus olhos se detiveram nos movimentos de Rachel, que estava perto do palco, entregando a conta a alguém, quando iniciamos I Saw Her Standing There. Porque, talvez, ela fosse a única para quem eu poderia olhar. E ela, como a música dizia, estava parada lá. A sua roupa curta, vermelha, meio que chamava a atenção. Como não olhá-la? E ela era tão pequena.

_Well, she was just seventeen  
You know what I mean  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare  
So how could I dance with another  
When I saw her standin' there?_

Eu não sabia nada sobre ela. Não sabia quantos anos tinha, ou porque precisava trabalhar à noite, num restaurante meio temático, quando poderia estar em casa assistindo American Idol, ou qualquer outra coisa. E eu ainda me lembrava do modo como ela tinha reparado que eu estava olhando-a, quando aquele copo de café se desfez no chão. E ainda me lembrava como tinha abaixado a cabeça quando nossos olhares de encontraram. Ela parecia tão, não sei, diferente. Ela não era toda desinteressada no trabalho, mas também não era a pessoa mais recomendada a estar ali. Ela parecia avoada – sua mente parecia estar em outro lugar.

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her  
She wouldn't dance with another  
When I saw her standin' there_

Dali de cima, eu podia vê-la tão bem quanto se estivesse cara a cara com ela. Talvez melhor. Entretanto, apesar de não estar observando de perto seu rosto, podia entender que seus olhos estavam registrando as cenas que se desenrolavam a sua frente com o mesmo cuidado de alguém que está dentro de um trem-bala e observa a paisagem lá fora, ou seja, com muita distração. Seus movimentos na hora de pegar as comandas, na hora de passar alguma xícara a alguém, ou na hora de se despedir de algum cliente eram cuidadosos. Ela parecia andar como uma bailarina. Seu sorriso, outra coisa que notara, era meio escondido. Ela não sorria com frequência, dava para inferir. Ela não sorria com os dentes, mas apenas com os lábios. Assentia mais do que sorria, e quando o fazia abaixava a cabeça. Ela parecia submissa, analisando-a de onde eu estava. Era esperta, mas tinha algo de muito inquietante nela. Parecia misteriosa: um iceberg.

_Well, my heart went "boom"  
When I crossed that room  
And I held her hand in mine_

Em determinada hora, enquanto ela preparava um café notei-a cantarolando a canção. Isso me permitiu perceber que eu não estava ligando para os outros; Rachel estava acompanhando a apresentação mesmo sem querer, e isso já me deixava satisfeito. Alguém estava a fim de nos ouvir cantar. Mas é claro que não sabia se ela estava gostando daquilo. Talvez nós fôssemos os piores cantores que ali já tinham pisado. Talvez sim, ou talvez não. Ela não parecia impressionada: apenas estava lá, meio distraída, cantando a música com a gente.

_We danced through the night  
And we held each other tight  
And before too long I fell in love with her  
Now I'll never dance with another  
Since I saw her standing there_

Ela estava tão distraída que não notou meu olhar nela. E ela estava bastante próxima para notá-lo. É claro que, depois de um tempo, eu comecei a desejar que ela me olhasse. Por que não e olhava, se estávamos tão próximos? Olhares casuais em outros momentos já tinham acontecido, por que não _agora_? E, então, eu perdi a oportunidade, já que ela se distanciou, equilibrando a xícara de café pronto no pires até a mesa que tinha solicitado o pedido. E logo mais, Yesterday começou. Confesso que eu já estava distraído, também. Não estava acertando o ritmo do violão, coisa que me rendeu um olhar assassino de Puck. Mas eu não tinha culpa; meus pensamentos não estavam mais convergidos para a música, eu estava procurando uma maneira de fazer com que a garota me olhasse. Por quê, eu não sabia bem. Mas esse era meu desejo. Eu queria descer do palco e lhe dizer oi de novo, do mesmo modo como fizera quando chegara. Queria lhe perguntar se estava gostando do show. Se ia fazer alguma coisa depois do expediente.

Por que eu queria tanto ter alguma proximidade com aquela garota era algo que eu também não sabia. Ela não era uma conhecida, nem mesmo alguém com quem tipicamente eu gostaria de me relacionar. E eu tinha uma namorada. Bem, mais ou menos. A Quinn estava em New Heaven, na faculdade, e pelo que eu sabia não éramos exclusivistas, ou seja, ela poderia sair com quem quisesse lá em New Haven. Duvidava muito que eu fosse me incomodar. E duvidava muito que ela fosse se incomodar. Com certeza, já tinha alguém, só ainda não tinha me dito. Não que eu me importasse muito. Nosso relacionamento tinha se dado por intermédio de Puck: Quinn era namorada dele aos quinze anos, então eles se afastaram após várias discussões e, nesse ínterim, eu e ela fomos para cama algumas vezes por pura conveniência, o que acabou se tornando uma rotina. E quando vimos estávamos 'namorando'. Não que ela tivesse me apresentado aos seus pais (também porque seus pais, segundo ela mesma, não iriam gostar de saber que ela estava namorando alguém que não tinha futuro – nessa época, eu já tinha largado a escola). E não que eu ficasse muito feliz por tê-la como namorada; é claro que o sexo era bom, mas afora isso não éramos tão compatíveis assim.

Então, de certo modo, eu estava livre para conhecer a garota. A Rachel, digo.

Mas, pelo jeito, ela não estava muito inclinada a se misturar. Não com alguém como eu; alguém que estava ali atrás de algumas moedinhas. Talvez ela tivesse uma vida grandiosa. E alguém com uma vida grandiosa não estaria a fim de se relacionar com um fracassado (porque era isso que eu era, muito claramente; eu, Sam e Puck éramos os desajustados). Mas algo me dizia, acho que era o modo como ela sempre abaixava a cabeça quando tinha de sorrir para alguém, que ela não iria se importar. E que, e eu achava que não estava enganado, ela estava tão ansiosa – apesar de distraída – para me conhecer quanto eu para conhecê-la. Acho que era aquela coisa de mundos diferentes em um único lugar. Aquele restaurante era claramente um lugar comum para nós, embora estivéssemos vindo de mundos diferentes e até mesmo estivéssemos levando nossas vidas de maneiras completamente diferentes.

Quando agradeci (apesar das controvérsias), quis pular imediatamente dali. Mas Puck me segurou. "Ei, cara!", ele exclamou. "O quê?", devolvi, olhando para o fundo do bar, onde Rachel estava conversando paralelamente com a garota latina. Talvez fossem amigas, eu não sabia muito bem. "Não vão dar dinheiro pra gente", eu logo falei. "Mas não vamos deixar os instrumentos aqui, certo? Então comece a me ajudar", Puck ralhou comigo, fazendo-me voltar para as escadinhas. Maldição.

Desplugamos a guitarra e o baixo, e então, os três, andamos por entre os transeuntes e as garçonetes (Rachel não estava entre elas, pois estava no balcão fazendo sei lá o quê) e nos sentamos numa mesa para quatro. "Preciso de um café", Puck disse retoricamente. "Cara, são quase onze da noite", Sam refutou, desacreditado. "Ainda quero um café", Puck assegurou. Eu não queria nada. Ou melhor, queria ficar sozinho com Rachel. Por que Puck e Sam não iam pegar um ar, ou qualquer outra coisa? Eu precisava perguntar à Rachel o que tinha achado das apresentações. Era a única meta da minha noite.

Puck sinalizou com o braço, requerendo atendimento. Um garoto magro, muito comum, disse: "Oi, o que vão pedir?".

Eu queria poder dizer que estava à procura de Rachel. Mas não sabia muito bem como dizer isso.

Eu disse que não queria nada, mas Puck pediu um café duplo para si, e Sam um hambúrguer. Na verdade, somente depois que o garoto se afastou é que percebi que estava com fome. Mas meu dinheiro era escasso.

Na manhã daquele dia, eu e Puck tínhamos limpado uma piscina de uma cobertura o West Upper Side, o que nos rendeu um pouco de dinheiro, entretanto já tínhamos gastado almoçando, depois lanchando mais tarde e com o táxi até o bar.

Talvez, de madrugada, eu entrasse numa loja de conveniência e comprasse alguma coisa com o restante (anda iríamos voltar de táxi, para não danificar os instrumentos). Por ora, eu podia me contentar com o meu estômago roncando. Não estava preocupado com aquilo, na verdade.

"Acho que fomos um fracasso", Puck disse.

Tínhamos recebido aplausos no fim de Yesterday, mas nada muito gratificante. Nem mesmo Rachel aplaudiu (não que eu pudesse culpá-la, é claro: ela estava limpando uma mesa, pois um casal já estava à espera). Então, de forma geral, Puck estava certo. Era uma verdade um tanto quanto dura para aceitar, mas era o que tinha para aquela noite. Quer dizer, não era como se fôssemos estudantes de canto, ou algo assim. Éramos tão despreparados quanto uma criança de cinco anos.

"Eu disse que cantar Beatles era muita responsabilidade", Sam falou, mesmo que com veemência. Eu não tinha muito o que dizer, por isso dei de ombros. "O que há com você?", Puck praticamente gritou na minha cara. Desviei os olhos do balcão, lugar onde Rachel ainda estava. "Cala a boca", dei um soco no braço dele, parecendo mais irritado do que realmente estava. Meus olhos se levantaram assim que ouvi alguém dizer: "Bem apetite". Era Rachel. Ela já estava meio que se virando para ir embora, mas assim que elevei meus olhos até ela, os dela se cruzaram com os meus. Foi um ou dois segundos, mas foi o bastante. E então ela realmente foi embora. Eu nem tive tempo de dizer um oi de novo. No segundo depois, as costas dela já estavam longe. Ela era bem rápida, mesmo tão pequena.

Fiquei tentado a lhe pedir um café, qualquer coisa, mesmo que eu soubesse que não deveria, apenas para vê-la mais perto de mim mais uma vez. Mas a oportunidade se fez longe, pois em pouco tempo Puck e Sam já estavam preparados para irem embora.

Como eu não tinha o que contestar, nem como apresentar uma desculpa, saí do bar com eles à procura de um táxi na avenida. Depois de um tempo, já estávamos olhando NY pela janela de um carro, cujo motorista conversava com alguém pelo celular. Já estávamos perto da ponte de Manhattan quando o cara desligou o aparelho, e eu apalpei os bolsos da calça à procura do meu próprio celular.

Mas ele não estava ali.

* * *

**Oi, cherries! Oi, Rafa! Fico muito feliz que já tenha encontrado essa nova fanfic! Chame a sua amiga, que lia (se não me engano) Love Songs também pra ler essa! **

**Espero que estejam gostando desse comecinho; sei que enquanto eles não estão juntos fica aquela coisa meio na expectativa, e não sei se isso é bom ou não HAHA. Vão comentando, por favor! **

**E um aviso: as postagens são feitas de sexta à noite ou de fim de semana, não tenho condições de postar em dias de semana, pois chego super cansada da faculdade e tudo que quero é dormir hahaha! Prazer, meu nome é Cansaço! **

**Love, Nina. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Parte V**

I should stay away for you tonight, but in this blackout state of mind

All I want is you tonight

"Mais um esquecido", Santana brandiu um Galaxy preto do outro lado do estabelecimento. A placa de 'Fechado' já estava à vista, mas ainda estávamos ali para organizar a bagunça deixada. Não era raro esquecerem coisa para trás: chaves e celulares, em especial. Tínhamos uma caixa na qual guardávamos os pertences deixados para trás para caso seus donos aparecerem um dia (normalmente, apareciam minutos depois, ou na manhã seguinte). Ela andou até o almoxarifado e depositou o celular na caixa de achados e perdidos. Kurt já estava longe, pois tinha pedido para sair mais cedo (e o gerente era incrivelmente flexivo quanto a isso, porque Kurt e Santana trabalhavam um período inteiro, enquanto eu, meio período devido à NYADA). Então, eu, Santana e mais outros escalados para ficar após o encerramento das atividades estávamos limpando as mesas, colocando a louça na máquina de lavar, retirando os últimos biscoitos do pote para que não fossem servidos no dia seguinte etc. Era uma tarefa intensa (ainda mais se você fosse o encarregado da noite de esfregar o chão), mas muito menos estressante, levando em conta que não havia o burburinho habitual, que muitas vezes me provocava dores de cabeça intensa, nem a necessidade de agilidade.

Enquanto conversávamos amigavelmente, sem pressa alguma, tudo ia ficando mais limpo e menos com cheiro de gordura. Apesar de chegar ao loft quase à meia-noite, essa segunda etapa do trabalho me aliviava um pouco. Claro que eu sempre precisava de um banho com direito a muitos sais para conseguir retirar o odor de produto de limpeza e de gordura do corpo, mas eu costumava pensar que tomar aqueles banhos mais demorados para enfim cair na cama eram terapêuticos; eu os apreciava, de certo modo.

Aos poucos, o Spotlight foi ficando mais vazio, até restar apenas eu e Santana. Eu era perfeccionista, de modo que até que eu não achava que poderia virar as costas e deixar o local, eu não saía de lá. Não que eu gostasse demais daquele trabalho, por favor. Como supracitado, ser garçonete era um inferno, em outras palavras. Mas eu sempre encarava todas as minha atividades com seriedade e sempre buscava a perfeição, fosse em cantar a melhor nota, ou em escovar os estofados.

"Graças a Deus vamos para casa", Santana suspirou ao meu lado. Ela tomava um suco de frutas que alguém tinha preparado para ela antes de ir embora, encostada no balcão enquanto observava o bar completamente vazio. "Nem dá pra acreditar que isso daqui pode ficar tão silencioso", ela comentou em seguida. "Malditas crianças choronas", eu disse. Eu apenas estava olhando tudo sem tomar nada, pois não tinha o costume de fazer isso. Santana, por outro lado, sempre aceitava uma bebida que lhe reporia suas energias. "Se meus filhos forem tão barulhentos, vou fazer questão de nunca sair com eles", ela virou para mim e disse. Eu ri meio sem ânimo. Estava tão cansada. E ainda tínhamos mais cinco dias pela frente (já que apenas aos domingos tínhamos folga). "Achasse que você não quisesse ser mãe", falei. "Acasos acontecem", Santana respondeu, virando o último gole da batida garganta abaixo. Depositou, depois, o copo no balcão e suspirou. "Não sei nada sobre o meu futuro. Não tenho a sua sorte, Berry", ela me disse.

"Você pode ser líder de torcida em NYU, ou qualquer outro lugar", eu lhe afirmei. Ela tinha sido aceita em algum outro estado, mas desistiu antes mesmo do primeiro semestre se completar, pois 'lá não era pra ela', então tentou a sorte em NY. Mas parecia que a única sorte que tinha era trabalhar 12 horas por dia, seis dias por semana num restaurante meio tradicional do centro da cidade. Por isso, eu a entendia quando dizia coisas como 'não ter a minha sorte': eu tinha lutado para ter o meu lugar na NYADA, eu sabia perfeitamente onde queria chegar; Santana, pelo contrário, apenas sabia que queria ser famosa, e aquilo não bastava, é claro: você precisa ter um caminho para completar a sua caminhada, e ela não tinha nem o caminho nem a caminhada. "Cansei desse negócio de líder de torcida. Essas coisas só são legais quando você é a garota mais influente da escola", Santana me respondeu. E ela sempre fora, em Lima, a garota mais influente da escola. Eu nem sabia como alguém como Santana era minha amiga – vínhamos de mundos diferentes e queríamos coisas completamente diferentes da vida; mas, de algum modo, tínhamos aprendido a nos aceitar e a conviver melhor. Claro que sempre ocorriam algumas brigas leves, mas quem nunca brigou com uma amiga, não é mesmo? E Santana era do tipo que via briga em qualquer coisinha, era difícil de não estar metida em confusão com ela.

"Você poderia fazer algumas aulas preparatórias na NYADA", falei, tentando animá-la. Isso, é claro, me custou um olhar assassino dela. "Ou não, tudo bem", completei, dando de ombros. Santana, eu já estava percebendo, gostava dessa situação meio cômoda demais, sem estudos, só trabalho. Ela reclamava que 'não fazia nada', mas continuava com sua rotina como se não tivesse alternativas. "Vamos embora logo", ela respondeu.

Ela foi para a cozinha com o copo vazio, enquanto eu permaneci ali. Ouvi uma batida esquisita e achei que tinha sido Santana. Olhei em direção à cozinha, mas ela não saiu de lá. O barulho se repetiu, e meus olhos voaram para a porta. Era comum que algumas pessoas, vendo as luzes ligadas, achassem que o restaurante ainda estava aberto. Por isso, achei que fosse alguém assim, ou um mendigo (eles eram incrivelmente inoportunos). Mas quando notei uma forma mais ou menos conhecida, franzi a testa. Um cara grande o suficiente para ocupar quase que metade das portas duplas estava parado ali em frente. E eu já o tinha visto naquela noite. Abri a boca, surpresa. Não consegui fazer nada por dois ou três segundos, então caminhei até a porta. Eu já estava com roupas normais, um vestido preto liso e comum, além de um par de sapatilhas prateadas. "Oi, será que poderia abrir para mim? Eu...", ele parou sua frase enquanto eu destrancava a porta. Ficamos cara a cara, meio desajustados devido a nossa diferença de altura. "Oi", ele repetiu. "Esqueci meu celular aqui". Assenti.

Oh! O celular!

"Nós achamos um agora há pouco, deve ser o seu", falei, me afastando para ele se adentrar no estabelecimento. Tornei a fechar a porta. Quando olhei para ele, ele já estava me observando, calado. "E-eu vou buscá-lo", respondi, meio sem jeito. Não sabia exatamente por que estava tão sem jeito, mas evitei olhá-lo. Seu olhar parecia estar atravessando meu corpo, ou algo assim. Tinha de sair das vistas dele o mais rápido possível. E foi o que fiz: caminhei até o almoxarifado em busca da caixa. Nisso, Santana retornou e, completamente surpresa, disse: "Rachel? Esse cara não parece o seu namorado".

E, claro, eu quis desaparecer para sempre dali com isso. Voltei com o celular do... Espera aí, eu nem sabia o nome dele! Bem, estava com o celular daquele cara que parecia estar me perseguindo. Olhei para Santana querendo matá-la apenas com o olhar e, para quebrar o incômodo, ri de forma forçada. Como se o Jesse fosse do tipo que aparecesse quase à meia-noite ali! Ele nunca se preocupava em me dar carona para casa, ou ser legal o suficiente. Claro que, às vezes, ele aparecia ali, mas para desfrutar das comodidades do local, ou seja, para comer. É, eu, que era sua namorada, era obrigada a servi-lo como se fosse sua escrava particular. Era realmente a melhor parte do meu dia.

"Aqui", estendi o Galaxy para seu dono. Tentei o máximo possível não fazer contato físico com ele, mas foi em vão. As mãos dele eram grandes e, claro, acabaram se chocando com a minha. Fingi que não tinha sentido nada de diferente (do tipo, ai-meu-Deus-esse-cara-tem-um-toque-legal) e esperei alguma reação dele. Ele meramente colocou o aparelho num dos bolsos da calça jeans surrada, para depois me sorrir de um modo que me fez achar que estava prestes a sentir alguma coisa realmente, realmente boa dentro de mim. "Obrigado", ele agradeceu. "Eu já estava perto da ponte quando notei que o tinha perdido. Meus amigos seguiram viagem, e eu precisei retornar".

"Vocês estão indo para onde?", Santana quis saber. Ô, boca! Por que ela não controlava sua ansiedade? É claro que eu também estava ansiosa (afinal, nenhum cara parecia nutrir algum tipo de sentimento por mim além da amizade; e eu sabia que o sentimento que ele estava sentindo, tal como eu, não era nada parecido com mera amizade; quer dizer, ele estava flertando comigo com todos aqueles olhares!), mas eu tentava não demonstrar! "Estamos num hostel no Brooklyn, somos novos na cidade", ele respondeu. "Tome cuidado da próxima vez, New York não é, exatamente, o melhor lugar para se perder coisas", Santana lhe disse, lançando a ele uma piscadela. Ai, meu Deus! Agora _ela_ estava flertando com ele! E eu, simplesmente parada, fazendo nada! Mas era melhor assim, eu bem sabia que, caso abrisse a boca, gaguejaria feito uma adolescente ridícula. "Pode deixar, conselho anotado", ele riu, mas olhando para mim. Por que ele não tirava os olhos de mim? Aquilo já estava ficando completamente insuportável! Eu não sabia lidar com aqueles momentos de tensão!

Vi Santana me lançar uma olhadela. "Bom, vou para casa. A gente se vê depois, Rachel", ela me disse, piscando para mim daquela maneira sugestiva que apenas Santana Lopez era capaz de piscar. É claro que na hora eu já fiquei em pânico e nem consegui formular alguma resposta, apenas fiquei ali parada, enterrada no mesmo lugar. Santana, muito rapidamente, foi para os fundos para apanhar sua bolsa. "Na verd...", eu tinha a intenção de dizer que precisava ir embora, também, mas ele me atropelou, perguntando da maneira mais despojada possível: "Quer um café?". A verdade é que eu vivia de café, mas evitava tomar à noite, para, depois, conseguir dormir.

Santana passou por nós, silenciosa. Ela nos deixou, finalmente, a sós.

"Na verdade, eu realmente precisava ir embora", foi a minha resposta.

Ai, meu Deus. Qual era o meu problema? Ele queria tomar um café comigo, não iria doer nada!

"Posso te acompanhar, então?", ele perguntou. E se ele estivesse _mesmo_ me perseguindo? Minha mente dizia, gritava, que não, ele não tinha permissão alguma para me acompanhar. Quer dizer, eu nem o conhecia! Mas meu coração meio retardado e totalmente eufórico dizia que, sim, ele poderia ir até o Inferno comigo. Era uma maneira, ao menos, de descobrir o nome dele. "Eu acho que não seria...", eu não sabia exatamente o que dizer, mas percebi que ele não estava se importando, já que me atropelou pela segunda vez. "Não vou te assaltar, eu juro. Deve ser perigoso andar por aí sozinha", ele tinha um argumento realmente persuasivo. E apesar de ser feminista e defender que eu não era o sexo frágil, na verdade, era muito fofo ouvir alguém dizer isso. Meu namorado, por exemplo, não se importava muito com esse tipo de coisa. "Eu vou pegar o metrô", achei que isso seria o suficiente para mantê-lo longe. "Bobagem, eu pago um táxi", ele respondeu, franzindo o cenho, sendo amistoso.

Abri a boca, mas tornei a fechá-la. Não tinha nada a declarar.

Ele realmente parecia decidido a me conhecer melhor. Apenas esperava que isso não me trouxesse problemas...

"Eu não sei", respondi.

"É só dizer sim", ele disse, sorrindo. Ele deu um passo na minha direção e, até então, eu vinha mantendo distância dele. Ele ficou me olhando. "Tudo bem, um café e apenas isso, ok?", retribuí, saindo da frente dele rapidamente. Esperava que, fazendo isso, eu não caísse na tentação de lhe sorrir. Porque era algo que queria fazer. Mas se sorrisse, ele poderia encarar aquilo como um sinal verde completo. E ainda estávamos no sinal amarelo.

Fui até o balcão, onde ficava a máquina de café. Enquanto isso, ele se acomodou em um dos banquinhos. Ficou me olhando, para não perder o costume. Peguei duas xícaras vazias, já limpas, e as preenchi com cappuccino. De frente para ele, do outro lado do balcão, ofereci-lhe uma das xícaras. Ele sorriu.

Eu quase sorri de volta.

* * *

**Parte VI**

_I'm on my way to you_

_Yeah I'm on my way to you tonight_

Mal podia me conter.

Estava completamente sozinho com ela. E eu nem sabia nada sobre ela, além de seu nome! Coisas assim nunca tinham acontecido antes! E Rachel, pelo que eu entendera, tinha um namorado.

Ou seja, eu estava um pouco frustrado. Mas era _alguma coisa_. Eu poderia conversar com ela sem interrupções, sem gritaria; olho no olho, cara a cara – se ela permitisse. Rachel parecia mais misteriosa ainda de perto, sempre com aqueles olhares esquivos, sempre ajeitando a franja (uma coisa que eu pensava ser nervosismo ou timidez) e sempre sem sorrir.

Não que ela tivesse a obrigação de me sorrir. Ela nem me conhecia.

E ela parecia completamente apreensiva.

Acho que uma coisa daquelas nunca tinha acontecido com ela, também. Quer dizer, se encontrar com um completo estranho dentro de um estabelecimento à meia-luz, no meio de New York. E ela tinha um namorado (não conseguia afastar isso).

Mas quem disse que eu poderia julgá-la por isso? Eu também tinha (mais ou menos) alguém. Quinn estava longe, era verdade, e não nos víamos há quase um mês – mas eu estava com ela. Pensava estar, digo. E gostava de pensar que ela estava comigo.

É claro que tinha surgido um interesse meio cativo por Rachel. Acho que era o seu jeito meio singelo misturado com todo esse ar de mistério. De 'não ligo para você, pois estou trabalhando'. Porque eu tinha visto seus olhares. Eles falavam por si só: ela estava curiosa do mesmo modo que eu.

"Obrigado", eu lhe disse, após levar a xícara aos lábios. Ela não disse nada, nem me sorriu; estava meio esquiva. Gostava disso – do seu mistério –, mas estava me incomodando: seus silêncios me afligiam um pouco. Queria conversar com ela, sobre qualquer coisa. Sobre ela, acima de tudo. Gostaria de desvendá-la um pouco, desnudar suas camadas. Mas ela não parecia nada dada a conversas, em especial pessoais. E eu não sabia muito bem como abordá-la. O que poderia perguntar sem que isso a fizesse ainda mais silenciosa?

Sorvi um pouco mais da bebida, enquanto a observava. "Você acha que somos um fracasso?", inquiri no meu tom mais neutro; tentei a todo custo conter a minha ansiedade. Ela ergueu os olhos. "A nossa apresentação foi horrível, não?", emendei rapidamente, pois era isso que pensava. E, talvez, fosse a verdade: deveríamos desistir daquela coisa de banda; não tínhamos habilidade alguma. "A playlist foi ótima", ela constatou evidenciado muita certeza. Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Ah, certo", desdenhei, "mas isso não quer dizer que tenha nos salvado". Rachel deu de ombros rapidamente. "Gostei de Yesterday, adoro versões acústicas", me disse. "Vocês já tocaram em algum outro lugar?".

Fiz que sim. "Em cada cidade que paramos fazemos algumas apresentações, mas nada muito sério. Apenas tocamos por prazer", expliquei. "Isso é bom. Não acho que devem se ater muito às palmas do público, raramente elas dizem alguma coisa", Rachel me aconselhou. Parecia que tinha propriedade no que me dizia, por isso fiquei cético: será que ela tinha alguma experiência nesse ramo, ou apenas estava dizendo aquilo com base nos outros shows que já vira ali? "O que sabe sobre isso?", perguntei de supetão. Ela franziu o cenho e perguntou: "Desculpe?". Dei de ombros rapidamente e elucidei melhor: "Você diz isso por experiência própria, ou meramente está reproduzindo o que vê?".

Rachel não perdeu tempo de responder. "Estudo na NYADA".

Fiquei piscando para ela, sem reação.

Então ela estava na nata da sociedade em transformação? E pelo que eu sabia conseguir uma vaga lá era difícil, pra não falar impossível – você tinha de ser excepcional. E ali estava: Rachel, com toda a certeza, era excepcional. Misteriosa, acanhada, nervosa, mas, acima de tudo, excepcional. Eu mal conseguia acreditar.

"Verdade? Uau", foi tudo o que consegui formular, ainda muito impressionado. Ela, em troca, me ofereceu um sorriso pequeno e contido. "Obrigada", ela retribuiu meio sem jeito. E daí, ajeitou a franja. Sorri diante do gesto: sentia-me cada vez mais impelido a conhecê-la melhor. "Há quanto tempo?", quis saber. "Estou ainda no segundo semestre", respondeu. "Imagino que não seja fácil", comentei. "Exige bastante esforço e tempo, sim, mas não posso reclamar, é o que nasci para fazer", Rachel me disse, observando o conteúdo de sua xícara. "É mesmo?", fiquei surpreso mais uma vez. Ninguém diz isso se não tem certeza, e Rachel parecia estar, naquele momento, totalmente segura de suas palavras. Aquilo era inusitado: era a primeira vez que a via agir com confiança. "Canto desde que tenho cinco anos e a Broadway sempre foi meu sonho", ela me explicitou sem arrependimento.

Gostava dessa nova Rachel, mais segura, mais à vontade. "Isso parece incrível", eu disse para não dar a entender 'você parece incrível', que era a minha real vontade. Ela me olhou enquanto levava a bebida à boca. Sustentei seu olhar por tempo suficiente para que aquela leve sensação de saber que estávamos no meio de um flerte retornasse. Ela não era muito boa, pois era tímida demais – por isso, logo depois desviou os olhos para baixo –, mas eu estava apreciando aquele modo acanhado dela de flertar comigo. Nunca tinha me deparado com uma menina assim; todas as outras, e em especial Quinn, sempre foram muito mais objetivas e explícitas. Mas Rachel tinha um jeito meio sexy que não tinha a ver, em si, com a sexualidade dela de me fazer sentir compelido a observá-la mais um pouco e desejá-la. Notei que havia resquícios do café em seu lábio e antes que ela os lambesse, eu estiquei minha mão e toquei-o. Ela mirou primeiro minha mão junto a ela e depois meus olhos. Notei que ela corou e, por isso, eu disse: "Desculpe". Abaixei a mão e olhei para ela, que escapava de meus olhos. "Acho que você deve ir", ela me aconselhou sem me olhar.

"Não posso, porque se eu for, talvez perca a oportunidade de conhecê-la", eu lhe disse.

Rachel, agora, me olhou. Estava séria e tensa. "Por quê? Por que quer me conhecer?", ela inquiriu. "Por que não gostaria de conhecê-la?", devolvi com outra pergunta. Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo aturdida. "E-eu tenho namorado", ela esclareceu. "Ainda quero conhecer você", afirmei com sinceridade. Ela comprimiu os lábios. "Por quê?", ela retornou a questionar. Dei de ombros. O que dizer? É claro que eu estava me interessando por ela, mas não somente por um único motivo. "Porque você é linda e merece ouvir isso todos os dias", eu falei. Rachel entreabriu os lábios, mas logo tornou a fechá-los. "Eu acredito em amor à primeira vista, e acho que você sabe o que está acontecendo entre nós", completei. "Não sei", ela sussurrou. Sorri para ela, meio sarcástico. Mas entendi depois: ela estava com receio, afinal eu era um desconhecido. Ela tinha aceitado tomar um café comigo apenas pela educação, e lá estava eu arruinando com o momento.

"Dê essa chance a nós, Rachel", eu pedi.

Ela ficou piscando para mim e não respondeu de imediato. "Eu já disse que tenho namorado, não ouviu?", ela perguntou com a expressão um tanto quanto pétrea.

"Quer saber? Eu realmente gostei desse seu jeito meio desinteressado. Mas eu vi muito bem todos os seus olhares, e você não pode dizer que são coisas da minha mente. Eu sei o quanto você quer provar para si mesma que tem autocontrole, mas eu realmente sugiro que pare de resistir".

Ela me olhou com intensidade depois disso. "Escuta aqui, essa é a minha vida, então sugiro que ache uma para si e me deixe em paz!", seu tom estava tingido de irritabilidade.

"Vai querer deixar escapar o que você sabe que está sentindo?", perguntei sem rodeios. "Não estou sentindo _nada_, agora é melhor que se vá. Por favor, vá embora", ela replicou. "Levo você para casa primeiro, ok?", respondi. "Não quero nada de você!", ela afirmou. "Por favor", pedi.

Ela não disse nada, somente apanhou nossas xícaras já vazias e as levou para a cozinha. Quando retornou, eu já estava de pé, aguardando-a. "Você ainda está aqui", ela constatou num tom descrente e descontente. "É claro, vamos dividir um táxi", devolvi. "Não vamos div...", ela tentou dizer, mas eu logo a interrompi: "Vamos, sim", afirmei.

Ela me encarou com desafio. E daí rolou os olhos. "Tudo bem", concordou de má vontade, passando na minha frente. Ela apagou o restante das luzes e, por um breve momento, ficamos num breu completo até meus olhos se habituarem à luminosidade que se infiltrava da rua. Saímos para a calçada e Rachel trancou a porta. A rua, é claro, ainda estava movimentada – afinal estávamos em NY. Depois de poucos minutos, avistei um táxi e fiz sinal. O vento que levava os cabelos de Rachel de um lado para outro estava um pouco ameno, já que, finalmente, a primavera estava dando as caras. Abri a porta do carro e fiz um aceno para que ela se adentrasse primeiro.

Quando ficamos lado a lado no estofado, com a porta do carro já fechada, olhei para ela, buscando alguma informação de sua moradia. "Allerton Avenue, por favor", ela comandou. O senhor arrancou com o carro. Ficamos em silêncio imediatamente. Com um intruso por perto eu bem sabia que não arrancaria nada dela. A corrida durou cerca de meia hora, o que me levou a pensar que meu dinheiro sobressalente (aquele que eu reservara para comer mais tarde) iria embora de uma só vez. Quando nos deparamos com um prédio de tijolos crus Rachel apanhou sua bolsa. "Não, deixa disso. Faço questão", eu lhe disse rapidamente. "Não seja idiota. Vai precisar do seu dinheiro", ela retorquiu prontamente. "Eu vou seguir viagem até o Brooklyn, não precisa", tentei argumentar. "Por isso mesmo, estamos no Bronx, e o Brooklyn fica do outro lado da cidade. Sério, pegue um mapa", ela me desafiou. No fim, ela pagou a corrida. Ela era tão insistente que era impossível ganhar dela naquele ataque verbal.

"Obrigada, até mais", ela se despediu, saindo pela sua porta. "Espere aí, quando posso voltar a vê-la?", inquiri. "Bem, você sabe onde trabalho, certo? Mas, por favor, não me persiga, ok?", ela pediu, apanhando as chaves de dentro da bolsa, já na calçada. "Boa noite, Rachel", ao invés de lhe dizer qualquer outra coisa, preferi optar por esta resposta. "Boa noite", ela disse. "Meu nome é Finn", eu me apresentei. "Certo. Tchau, Finn", ela emendou, virando-se para a entrada do prédio. Fiquei olhando-a até ela desaparecer.

"Podemos ir?", o motorista inquiriu. Fiz um aceno de concordância. "A garota tem razão, vamos demorar quase uma hora para chegar ao Brooklyn", ele respondeu.

Mas eu não me importava. O meu fim de noite tinha valido completamente a pena.

* * *

**Oi, meninas! *-***

**Aqui estou eu ~quase dando uma de esquecida~ para postar esse capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Estou adorando escrever essa nova fanfic, tão amorzinha, awn! Esperem chiliques da minha parte em alguma hora, viu? hahaha. **

**Não deixem de comentar, pois vocês fazem a minha semana! (:**

**Beijos! **

**Love, Nina. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Parte VII **

_Come out of the shadow, step in the light T_

_his could be the moment _

_It could change your life_

Eu não podia acreditar.

Assim que cheguei ao loft, a primeira coisa que fiz foi sorrir para mim mesma.

Não estava preocupada com Santana, ou Kurt. Tudo que eu queria fazer era sorrir, porque aquela situação inusitada que ocorrera com o desconhecido chamado Finn tinha sido a mais esquisita da minha vida – mas a mais empolgante, também. Dificilmente eu chamava a atenção das pessoas, em especial dos garotos, e ter ouvido Finn dizer que queria me conhecer me deu uma nova perspectiva: eu era capaz de fazer com que alguém me quisesse tanto quanto eu queria esse alguém.

E eu nem mesmo estava pensando em Jesse! Talvez eu estivesse louca! Quer dizer, de qualquer maneira Kurt já dizia que eu era meio louca... Mas louca em outro sentido agora: eu não estava pensando nas consequências, coisa que eu sempre fazia. Porque Finn estava certo: eu queria me envolver com ele, mesmo que eu tivesse namorado. E não era certo fugir do que eu estava sentindo. Talvez eu devesse ter sido verdadeira com Finn, mas eu estava tão chocada com tudo aquilo que não consegui reagir de nenhuma forma que não fosse a defensiva. Eu tinha de me resguardar, pelo amor de Deus. Eu estava, sim, com alguém – e por mais que esse alguém não demonstrasse nada além de amizade (que era retribuída da mesma maneira) não me dava permissão para esquecê-lo.

E também não me dava a permissão para embarcar num jogo de flerte sem fim.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando comecei a olhá-lo com aquele desejo que, certamente, não se fazia presente quando eu olhava para Jesse?

Eu estava sendo desmedida, meu Deus! Rachel Berry nunca fora assim! O que havia comigo?!

"Ah, você está aí!", Santana surgiu das sombras e exclamou.

"Oi, ainda não conseguiu dormir?", perguntei, deixando a minha bolsa na mesa e seguindo para o meu pequeno espaço. Santana sorriu para mim e fez uma careta. "Precisava esperá-la. Não sabia se aquele cara iria trazê-la em segurança para cá", ela disse.

"Bem, ele trouxe", respondi.

Santana se empoleirou no sofá com outro sorriso. "Então?", perguntou.

"Então o quê?", quis saber. A verdade é que algumas vezes eu era bem idiota.

"Pelo amor de Deus, então: por que está em casa?", Santana explanou melhor. "Porque essa é minha casa também?", respondi meio confusa. "Não aconteceu nada?", ela parecia decepcionada, e eu não soube de imediato o porquê. E daí me lembrei que estava com Finn durante todo esse tempo. "Bem, nós tomamos um café, e ele me acompanhou até aqui. De táxi", dei de ombros, sendo verdadeira. É claro que não aconteceria nada entre mim e Finn. Ele estava sendo insistente, mas parecia ser respeitador. "Mais um músico fracassado nessa cidade", Santana constatou. Fiz um barulhinho indicando que não sabia me pronunciar quanto àquilo. Finn não tinha me dito com todas as letras que era músico; talvez fosse mais um aventureiro, a julgar pelo ótimo arranjo, mas pela péssima harmonia. Apesar das canções terem sido ótimas escolhas, dava para perceber que o trio em si não tinha nem um pouco de ritmo, ou que nem ao menos aqueceram a voz antes da apresentação. O que me fazia inferir que não eram profissionais, nem pretendiam ser. Se pretendiam, estavam muito longe de concretizarem o sonho. Porque, verdade seja dita, eles eram ruins. Não pretendia, é claro, jogar isso na cara de Finn, já que eu sabia que eu tinha mais instrução que a maioria das pessoas que aparecia ali para cantar. "Talvez ele tenha potencial", falei. É claro que eu não afirmei aquilo como se pudesse confiar naquilo. Faltavam-lhes lições de respiração e de musicalidade, de modo que não dava para saber se Finn ou os outros tinha mesmo algum potencial.

Eles pareciam tão perdidos quanto eu no primeiro dia na NYADA.

Apenas queriam tocar para aparecer, mas acho que não dera muito certo, já que eles deixaram um pouco a desejar.

Não que eu fosse julgá-los por isso. Eu tinha percorrido um longo percurso para chegar onde estava, sabia quão árduo poderia ser o campo da música.

Santana, em seguida, soltou uma risadinha. "Meu Deus, eles são uns fracassados. Não acredito que vai querer se envolver com alguém assim. O Jesse já é fracassado o bastante, não?", ela revidou.

Bem, o Jesse... Mas ele, um fracassado? Bem, com certeza ele tinha bastante dinheiro e sua carreira estava indo muito bem. Ele estava estagiando num centro musical super conceituado, além de estar escalado para fazer um papel importante na peça anual da NYADA, que seria apresentada no final do semestre. Eu diria que de fracassado Jesse nada tinha. Mas, por outro lado, como pessoa ele deixava mesmo muito a desejar. Por exemplo, ele poderia me buscar no trabalho, ou me mandar mensagens bonitinhas durante o intervalo para que eu esquecesse todo o estresse que é estar dentro de um restaurante no qual a maior parte dos clientes é biruta. Mas não, Jesse escolhera ser meio ausente e frio. Ele quase nunca me beijava e, desde que o novo semestre começara, não tínhamos mais muito tempo para nós: ele sempre estava no teatro da NYADA ensaiando, ou em algum lugar com os amigos – e nem pense que ele me convidava para ir junto. Segundo ele mesmo, era melhor não misturar os amigos dele comigo. Mas eu nunca tinha entendido aquilo. Não sabia se era porque ele não queria que seus amigos se apaixonassem por mim, ou porque simplesmente seus amigos não iriam gostar de mim. Ele nunca tinha esclarecido direito.

"Não sei de que está falando, eu me dou super bem com o Jesse", eu disse. É claro que havia um pouco de mentira. Quer dizer, éramos ótimos amigos, mas no quesito amor estávamos muito mal, portanto nada de 'super bem', como eu tinha colocado. "Conta outra! Nem sei por que você ainda está com ele! Ele parece meio gay e com toda a certeza nem deve te fazer gritar na hora do sexo", Santana disparou. Franzi a testa, meio que pensando naquilo. Na verdade, nunca tinha parado para pensar que deveria gritar enquanto fazíamos sexo. Ele nunca me deixava tão excitada assim, de qualquer forma. Mas acabei espantando esse pensamento balançando a cabeça. "Quer parar de cuidar da minha vida?", perguntei irritada. "Se você não cuida, quem vai cuidar?", ela rebateu. "Não você, obrigada", retruquei. Vi Santana rolar os olhos enquanto eu me encaminhava para o meu quarto. "Ei, espera aí!", ela exclamou de repente. Levantou-se do sofá num átimo e, quando percebi, ela estava muito perto de mim, me inquirindo: "Você vai voltar a vê-lo? Você sabe, o músico fracassado".

Tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinha para colocar os pensamentos no lugar, mas pelo visto a Santana estava muito empenhada em acabar com a minha noite. Será que ela não entendia que queria dormir limpa, sem aquele cheiro enjoativo de gordura que se alastrava pelo meu corpo como se fosse a Peste Negra? Além do mais, será que não se dava conta que nada daquilo tinha a ver com ela? E ela que não me viesse com a desculpa que apenas queria o meu bem, já que nunca tínhamos sido tão amigas assim no colegial. Ela só me colocava para baixo me chamando de um monte de apelidos horrorosos.

"Não sei", falei. E era a verdade.

Quer dizer, ele sabia onde me encontrar durante o período da noite. Quem soubesse, talvez voltasse a aparecer. Mas não que eu estivesse implorando para que voltasse. Era uma escolha dele, por favor. E nem em um milhão de anos ele poderia querer escolher alguém como eu que, apesar de estar na NYADA, tinha um emprego horrível e não tinha mais nada na vida além da minha voz. E o que dizer sobre a minha beleza? New York é um lugar onde você podia encontrar as meninas mais bonitas do mundo; meninas mais altas e um pouco menos magras do modo como eu era.

"Duvido", foi a sentença de Santana.

Não me ative àquilo, já que era uma perda de tempo – e já que eu tinha mais do que fazer a pensar num cara totalmente gostoso que parecia nutrir um sentimento muito mais forte por mim do que meu próprio namorado. Fui tomar uma ducha, porque aquele cheiro estava me enjoando como sempre acontecia nos finais de noite. Eu sempre tinha de lavar meu cabelo duas vezes por conta daquele odor nada gostoso. Quando saí do pequeno banheiro que era obrigada a dividir com Santana e Kurt (na verdade, Kurt era bem mais limpinho que qualquer pessoa que eu conhecia) e levei um susto ao encontrar ambos sentados na minha cama – _na minha cama! _– trocando confidências como se fossem amigos de longa data (Kurt também nunca gostara muito de Santana na época do colégio).

"Ei!", exclamei, secando o cabelo com uma toalha.

"Ei nada!", Kurt tratou de dizer, todo ansioso. Que Deus não tenha permitido que Santana tivesse lhe contado sobre Finn! Mas pelas expressões deles dava para perceber que, sim, Santana era a maior fofoqueira. O que não era nada surpreendente.

"Nem venha com essa!", tratei de rebater, já meio mal-humorada; lancei um olhar mortífero à Santana enquanto ia até a minha cômoda para aplicar o meu creme no meu cabelo já mais seco. "Sim, nós tomamos café, e ele me trouxe em casa. Mas não, não tem nada acontecendo! Meu Deus, preciso dizer que tenho namorado?!", já ataquei com todas as minhas energias. "Sei, aquele mesmo namorado que faz o favor de agir como se nem estivesse com você?", Kurt perguntou com descaso fingido. "Ele é ocupado, tá legal?", vociferei. Eu estava ficando exaltada tão rapidamente... Era de se impressionar que os dois já não estivessem completamente certos quanto àquela situação. No entanto, eu estava estressada, e quando estava estressada eu tinha a tendência a descontar tudo em todos. E era muito fácil ouvir minha voz exaltada nesses dias. "Você também é ocupada, e sabe quantas vezes te peguei olhando para a sua caixa de mensagens hoje? Umas dez, Berry. Ou seja, você tem um tempinho para pensar nele, mas ele não tem sequer um segundo para lembrar que tem uma namorada", Santana já foi falando como se fosse dona da verdade (o que ela achava que era).

Abri a boca, totalmente enfezada agora.

"Não é nada disso! E eu não estava esperando nenhuma mensagem dele, eu apenas estava lendo as outras mensagens que ele já me enviou. Você deve me condenar por isso? Acho que não!", retorqui, nada comedida.

"Não precisa mentir pra gente, Rachel", Kurt disse. "A gente sabe que sente a falta de ter alguém que realmente está com você", ele completou.

Só que eles estavam errados; eu não sentia falta de ninguém. É claro que é muito bom ser lembrada no meio de um dia horrível, receber uma mensagem que vá alegrar a sua autoestima, mas eu tinha passado daquela fase há algum tempo. Entendera que com Jesse eu não deveria esperar muito em troca, apesar de eu me esforçar em sempre lhe dizer coisas legais. Era muito melhor não ter expectativas, porque assim eu não me decepcionava.

"Ok, eu desisto de convencê-los", avisei.

"Você deveria dar uma chance para esse cara, quem sabe ele é muito mais do que um músico fracassado", Kurt falou.

Olhei para Santana. Como ela tinha coragem de descrever Finn para Kurt daquele modo? Ele nem o conhecia! Não que eu o conhecesse, também... Mas soava tão depreciativo!

"Talvez ele seja mesmo mais do que isso", afirmei, olhando para Santana como se pudesse fuzilá-la. "Mas eu não vou provar nada a mim mesma, ok? Eu já tenho alguém".

"Quer parar com isso?!", Santana praticamente gritou. Kurt olhou para nós duas sabendo que ali estava nascendo a Terceira Guerra Mundial. "Esse cara pode ser o amor da sua vida, e você está se fazendo! Pare de se fazer, Berry! E daí que está com o Jesse? Alguma vez ele se disponibilizou a trazê-la até em casa em segurança, ou entrou no Spotlight somente para beber um café com você depois do seu expediente? E esse cara pode ser um fracassado mesmo, mas pode fazê-la feliz. Porque feliz é uma coisa que não vejo você ser há muito tempo, talvez desde que recebeu a sua carta de admissão da NYADA", Santana desatou a falar como se estivesse discursando para centenas de pessoas. Esse lado dela meio que me assustava.

O silêncio reinou por dois ou três segundos, até Kurt, depois de um pigarro típico dele, dizer: "Detesto falar isso, mas a Santana está certa, Rachel. Você não está feliz. E se não é Jesse quem a pode fazer feliz, talvez devesse encontrar outro alguém. Mesmo alguém que não saiba cantar tão bem quanto você".

Não era justo! Eles estavam me empurrando para alguém que eu nem conhecia! Tudo bem, era justo dizer que eu gostaria de conhecer Finn melhor, mas ainda assim não fazia disso uma coisa certa!

Rolei os olhos, totalmente irritada.

"Saiam do meu quarto, eu quero dormir", mandei.

"Você não pode nos culpar!", Santana me acusou. "Foi você que começou a retribuir os olhares daquele cara! E nem venha dizer que estou blefando, porque eu vi muito bem! Você está a fim dele, sim! Então para com essa frescura e aceita logo o destino!", ela terminou com as mãos na cintura.

Eu realmente odiava tê-la como colega de quarto, porque nunca dava para fugir dela. E ela estava completamente errada: não havia destino nenhum traçado entre mim e Finn.

Porque eu tinha namorado e, apesar de não amá-lo mais do que amara um bichinho de estimação, não era o tipo de pessoa que traía.

E isso eles teriam de entender.

* * *

**Parte VIII**

_Don't say you're anything but ok  
And don't fade tonight_

O quarto que estava dividindo com Puck e Sam ainda estava com as janelas fechadas, mas o sol permeava pelas frestas da madeira. Puck estava jogado na cama ao lado, enquanto Sam já não se encontrava mais ali. Esfreguei os olhos e virei para o lado do despertador que tinha trazido comigo. Já passava das dez da manhã. Não que tínhamos algo para fazer. Quando se é fracassado, você não precisa fazer nada além de continuar a ser um fracassado. No entanto, eu estava com fome – já que não tinha segurado o dinheiro para achar algum posto 24 horas aberto para fazer um lanche da madrugada – e tinha de acertar com o dono da oficina o lado sobre ele estar mantendo em lugar adequado a minha bateria.

"Ei, Puck!", chamei-o da minha cama, ainda sem levantar. Ele nem se mexeu, então eu me espreguicei para espantar a sonolência. Levantei-me do colchão e, enquanto passava pela cama de Puck, chamei-o mais uma vez. "O prédio está pegando fogo?", ele me perguntou. "Temos de falar com o Schuester sobre a bateria, está lembrado? Ele fecha ao meio-dia para o almoço", eu lhe recordei. Na verdade, na noite anterior eu já o tinha lembrado sobre isso. "A bateria é sua, fale você com ele. Preciso continuar sonhando, dá licença!", ele me respondeu no meio do sono. Não me importei e fui para o banheiro. Pensei que talvez Puck estivesse certo, que eu deveria falar com o Schuester sozinho. Troquei-me e, assim que desci para o lugar-comum que me parecia ser um refeitório, deparei-me com Sam saindo de lá.

"Como está Puck?", ele quis saber.

"Dormindo. Vai comigo até a oficina?".

"Não dá, recebi um e-mail de uma agência chamada Pegasus. Preciso passar de lá até às onze. Posso usar a moto?", Sam perguntou, parecendo estar nervoso. Ele nunca era nervoso. Consenti com a um aceno de cabeça. "Valeu", ele agradeceu e subiu para os quartos, provavelmente para se arrumar melhor (já que ainda estava de pijamas) e apanhar a chave da minha moto.

Tomei meu café da manhã observando aos outros hóspedes. Gostava de espionar pessoas que não sabiam que eram espionadas. Sempre conseguia tirar alguma coisa de todas as relações que via. A maior parte dos casais, por exemplo, não parecia estar querendo ficar no relacionamento. Raras as exceções que encontrava. E eu pensava que queria ser uma exceção também, apesar de estar em um relacionamento que não estava a fim de manter – que era pura conveniência. Mas, de forma geral, não me culpava, afinal não existia apenas um culpado – Quinn estava comigo, mas não estava do mesmo jeito que eu. Ela estava livre tanto quanto eu, na verdade. Não tínhamos compactuado nada de cunho exclusivo. Além do mais, ela estava em New Haven. E eu, em New York. E aqueles seis anos, se é que não tinham deteriorado o que tínhamos, estavam nos levando cada vez para mais longe. Era algo bom – não podia negar que não gostava da liberdade; entretanto, a distância acabava por me fazer, diversas vezes, repensar no que queria em relação ao amor; não estava certo se aquilo que mantinha com Quinn era amor, talvez amizade com um pouquinho de luxúria.

Pensei na garota que deixara em frente de casa na noite anterior, a Rachel. Ela parecia o oposto da minha (eventual) namorada. Não somente fisicamente – uma, loira; outra, morena –, mas nas atitudes. Rachel era arredia e retraída; Quinn, expansiva e totalmente segura de si. Quer dizer – Rachel era uma total desconhecida, tudo que sabia era seu nome, endereço e ocupação. Não que eu já não suspeitasse; Rachel tinha me dado todas as indicações de que estudava em alguma faculdade de música. Apenas não conseguia encaixar alguém com tão pouca desenvoltura com uma profissão tão aberta e comunicativa quanto a de cantora. E a Broadway – mas talvez eu pudesse estar errado, já que nunca fora o tipo de pessoa que frequentava teatros – era uma área totalmente fechada: ou você fazia parte daquele mundinho, tinha todas as características requisitadas, ou caía fora. Entretanto, gostava de pensar que talvez com algumas aulas de teatro Rachel pudesse aprender mais sobre "aparecer": ser mais expansiva, por exemplo. Assim, quem soubesse, seria menos fechada quanto a me dar uma chance. Porque eu estava empenhado naquilo: a nossa conexão foi meio que imediata; ao menos a conexão que senti com ela. E, mesmo que ela negasse, eu gostava de pensar que havia certa reciprocidade. Talvez tivesse ido dormir comigo na mente, do mesmo modo como eu dormira com ela na minha. Mas eram suposições; não que fosse perguntar a ela quando a revesse – esperava conseguir abordar outros assuntos com ela, sem fazer alarde ao meu interesse explícito nela.

Ok.

Você pode dizer que eu não tinha respeito algum para com Quinn. Mas a verdade é que, como supracitado, nunca tínhamos feito daquele como relacionamento algo sério. E digamos que depois de seis anos com a mesma pessoa – que você nem ama – é muito fácil se enjoar. Eu estava esperando uma nova vida – e um novo amor, se assim o destino quisesse. Eu queria, estava mais do que aberto a isso, apenas precisava saber se Rachel também, apesar de ter um namorado. Impossível esquecer – ela me relembrou daquele fato duas vezes durante a nossa conversa. Parecia estar empenhada em acreditar naquilo: que por ter um namorado não poderia interpretar o que sentia. Não havia muito que decodificar: havia olhares, e aquilo bastava. Ela desviava seus olhos não por estar me rejeitando, mas porque era da natureza dela estar na defensiva.

Afinal, quando um desconhecido ultrapassa o limite do 'querer apenas amizade' é aceitável e comum que fiquemos na defensiva. Eu mesmo rejeitara Quinn, no início, por pura defesa – eu não era muita coisa e acreditava que ela, e qualquer outra garota que estivesse comigo, merecesse algo melhor. Não eu, porque eu tinha largado a escola e estava seguindo a vida de um modo totalmente inimaginável e que me fazia sofrer preconceito por parte de muita gente. Então eu seria um zé-ninguém para sempre?, era a pergunta ouvia com frequência.

Mas eu estava em New York para mudar aquilo, para ser mais do que era – para oferecer mais do que já tinha, que não era muito.

Dei uma olhada no relógio que também fora de meu pai – parecia que eu tinha ficado com muitas coisas dele, após sua morte; minha mãe ficava feliz por saber que seus pertences estavam em boas mãos, eu acho – e constatei que era melhor deixar meus devaneios de lado e fazer o que precisava ser feito. Levei as louças até o local indicado e parti para a rua. Minha moto já não estava mais ali, o que queria dizer que Sam já havia partido (se eu não tivesse sido roubado durante a noite, o que era provável, já que estávamos no Brooklyn). A oficina de motos do Schuester ficava na esquina do quarteirão, de modo que apenas tive de andar alguns metros. Ainda da calçada, pude conferir Blaine (que fizera uma espécie de amizade com Sam, não sabia muito bem o porquê) trabalhando no lado direito com uma moto de trilha que já parecia meio ultrapassada – mais ou menos como a moto do meu pai, embora não fosse de trilha. Acenei para ele com a cabeça enquanto me adentrava no pequeno e sufocante estabelecimento. Apesar de estar mais ou menos fresco, ali não havia corrente de ar alguma e os cheiros de graxa e ferrugem eram evidentes. Ele me devolveu o cumprimento com uma batidinha no meu ombro, quando foi trocar de instrumento. "E aí, cara?", ele perguntou.

"Tudo ok, cadê o Schuester?", quis saber.

"Teve que correr para ajudar a Emma num problema numa das salas do estúdio", Blaine me disse. Pelo que Schuester tinha me contado era casado com uma instrutora musical, que mantinha um estúdio de música que levava o sobrenome dele – já que parecia que ele tinha sido a inspiração para tal feito. 'Schuester Musique', qualquer coisa assim. Não sabia onde ficava, mas tinha me interessado desde a primeira vez que me contara. Ele já tinha me dito que havia aulas de piano e flauta, também. Mas as instruções vocálicas eram a prioridade.

Assenti, entendendo. "E como está a minha bateria?", inquiri, olhando para o fundo do pequeno local para que pudesse encontrar traços dela em algum canto. "Ah. Isso", Blaine levantou-se da posição que estava e jogou a broca de furo quadrado numa maleta de metal. "Ele levou para o estúdio. Ele ficou sabendo que estão prevendo uma tempestade para o fim de semana e, às vezes, isso daqui alaga, sabe? É uma coisa inerente ao lugar, o Schue já tentou arrumar e remendar diversas vezes, mas nunca surtiu efeitos. Então ele preferiu arranjar um local longe de vazamentos", ele me explicou de olho na moto, provavelmente tentando verificar qualquer coisa. Tudo que consegui pensar foi que aquilo era muito gentil da parte do Schuester; ele mal me conhecia, mas era óbvio o quanto estávamos nos dando bem. Nutríamos uma afinidade que eu não sentia desde antes da morte de meu pai.

"Uau, diga que agradeço. Foi realmente difícil pagar o cara do transporte para trazê-la até aqui", contei a ele. E tinha sido verdade: eu, Puck e Sam tínhamos rachado o preço do transporte dos materiais. "Tudo bem, cara. Ele ficou se perguntando se, algum dia você for se desfazer dela, poderia doá-la ao Musique. Ou talvez ele pague por ela, não sei. Você pretende vendê-la?", Blaine se virou para mim, agora interessado no assunto. Neguei com a cabeça. A bateria não era de meu pai, mas eu gostava muito dela. Ele me comprara quando eu completara dezesseis anos, nosso último ano juntos. Não pretendia nem gostaria de vendê-la. "Uma pena, está mesmo em um bom estado. E você nem deve tocá-la muito, certo? Vocês nem têm um lugar para ensaiar...", ele comentou. Ele tinha razão. Mas, ei, tínhamos praticamente acabado de chegar à cidade. "Não é como se tivéssemos dinheiro para pagar uma garagem para aluguel, ou algo assim", respondi. "Fale com a Emma, aposto como ela te ajuda!", Blaine sugeriu, me dando outro soco de leve transparecendo sua repentina animação por sua ideia fazer algum sentido. É claro que fazia, mas eu não teria a cara de pau de pedir uma sala do Musique emprestada – porque, muito claramente, vivíamos sem dinheiro. "Ahn, claro", murmurei.

Houve uns dois minutos de silêncio nos quais Blaine gastou olhando mais um pouco o seu trabalho ainda inacabado na moto que consertava. E daí virou-se para mim mais uma vez, levemente interessado: "Vão tocar em algum lugar hoje?". Fui compelido, meio que a contragosto – já que não houvera nada de extraordinário –, a relatar a ele sobre a nossa apresentação no Spotlight, na noite anterior. "E vocês vão tocar lá de novo?", ele quis saber. Soltei uma risadinha. Éramos tão fracassados quanto sempre fôramos, aquilo não iria mudar só porque tínhamos feito o nosso primeiro "show" em New York. "Talvez, um dia", preferi dizer uma resposta mais sensata, mas que deixava claro o quanto era imprecisa, também. Não tínhamos cativado a clientela no restaurante e duvidava muito que cativaríamos um dia. "Vou querer ouvir", Blaine comentou.

Ah, certo. Coitado, apenas.

Quem em sã consciência, de forma completamente espontânea, iria querer nos ouvir? Mas era compreensível: Blaine não sabia que éramos tão ruins. Ele apenas sabia que tocávamos. Puck que tinha comentado, três dias antes, quando o conhecemos no hostel – foi justamente por conta de Puck que consegui que Schuester abrigasse a minha bateria, depois que Blaine mencionara que trabalhava numa oficina e que poderia fazer algo por nós. Foi algo totalmente gratuito, uma coisa um tanto quanto inusitada, já que eu pensava que New York era a terra dos caloteiros, dos mentirosos e dos que se recusavam beneficiar outrem.

"Eu aviso", eu lhe disse, apenas para não ficar calado. Claro que era uma mentira. Então me despedi dele, para que pudesse trabalhar em paz e para que eu pudesse fazer algo de produtivo – não sei, caminhar pelas ruas, qualquer coisa. Talvez achar o Central Park, sentar-me num banquinho e continuar a espionar pessoas que não sabiam que eram espionadas.

Ocupei-me de ligar para casa e conversar com minha mãe. Ela estava prestes a sair de casa – era corretora de imóveis num instituto pequeno de nossa cidade –, mas perdeu alguns minutos comigo. Contou-me que meu meio-irmão tinha lhe telefonado no sábado apenas para mantê-la informada de sua vida. Eu não tinha mais contato com ele, desde que ele e o pai – no caso, o cara que foi meu padrasto por um pouco mais de um ano – se mudaram. Sabia que minha mãe mantinha uma relação esporádica com seu segundo marido, no entanto era frequente que ela se comunicasse com meu meio-irmão. Eu não fazia muito questão, já que nunca tínhamos mantido uma relação muito próxima (eu e meu meio-irmão, quero dizer). Eu continuava zangado sobre minha mãe já estar 'comprometida' com alguém que eu nem sabia da existência apenas um anos depois da morte de meu pai. E como um prêmio de 'consolação' aquela relação tinha me trazido um 'irmãozinho' que eu nunca aceitara. Já fazia mais de quatro anos que não o via, mas pouco me interessava. Aquele súbito desaparecimento não me afetava em nada. Talvez eu nem fosse capaz de reconhecê-lo, se o visse. Já estava tão desacostumado a ele que aquilo era bastante possível.

Depois da conversa, pequei um mapa que a recepção do hostel oferecia e o estudei. Esperei que Sam chegasse, contasse sobre uma mulher que aprovara suas fotos (ele estava tentando ser modelo, ou objeto sexual, qualquer coisa), mas que lhe dissera para perder 5 quilos até a primeira sessão de fotos oficiais, dali a uma semana. "Você vai fazer um anúncio para cães, ou o quê?", perguntei. Ele parecia desanimado. "Eu quero esse emprego, mesmo que seja provisório. Não dá mais pra viver como se eu ainda estivesse no colegial", Sam me disse. Não pude deixar de pensar que ele estava certo... No entanto, eu pretendia ser mais do que o meu corpo, que era algo que Sam discordava. Ele dizia que a única coisa que tinha eram seus lábios de truta e seu abdômen definido – e que assim ganharia fácil New York. Eu não contestava; um corpo realmente fazia a loucura de milhões de mulheres.

Após a conversa com Sam, peguei a moto e me aventurei pela cidade. O que mais gostava era daquilo: da liberdade de ir e vir, de sentir o vento na cara e respirar aquele ar poluído que dizia claramente que você estava na cidade grande, que tinha deixado o seu passado para trás. Encontrei um centro budista onde se concentrava gente demais para entender o que estava de fato acontecendo e uma galeria que estava expondo uma série de quadros surrealistas. Encontrei o Central Park e fiquei observando os esquilos procurando por sobrevivência. Perto das seis da tarde chequei o endereço do Spotlight. Levei mais de meia hora para chegar até lá pela via NY-9A e depois pela I-95, devido ao trânsito. O final da tarde, pude perceber, levava muita gente ao local. Acho que era por conta do happy hour, ou sei lá. Não que estivesse completamente lotado: consegui uma mesa tranquilamente. Fiquei de olho no movimento e logo encontrei aquele pequeno pontinho vermelho. Ela estava conversando com alguém, a mesma garçonete que a estava acompanhando na noite anterior. Mas logo a chamaram e ela teve se prestar serviço.

Foi por acaso que nossos olhares se encontraram.

Mas quando houve aquela conexão, quando ela se deu conta que eu estava mesmo ali, logo se ocupou em prestar atenção em seus afazeres. Como eu não esperava atendimento fiquei ali somente ocupando uma mesa. Durante dez minutos inteiros observei-a de longe, mantendo a distância de mim – e eu sabia que era de propósito.

"Você só pode pedir o que está no cardápio, as garçonetes não estão à venda", alguém me disse. Reconheci-a de imediato: a amiga de Rachel. E ela carregava um sorriso – aquele mesmo tipo de sorriso que Puck mantinha sempre no rosto quando estava falando de mulheres. "Não pretendia comprar ninguém", respondi com certo humor na voz. "Ela tem namorado e deixou bem claro que, apesar de ele ser um babaca, quer estar com ele", ela me disse. "Bem, péssima escolha", sorri a ela. Parecia latina; Puck iria gostar dela. "Também acho", ela me lançou uma piscadela. "Vou trazê-la até aqui, apenas me dê um minuto", a latina me prometeu. E daí saiu em direção de Rachel, que estava no balcão repondo uns biscoitos. Ambas discutiram por alguns segundos, o tipo de discussão meio tensa. Mas dito e feito: em menos de cinco minutos, Rachel estava disposta à minha frente, com a caneta em prontidão.

"Garota alguma gosta de ser perseguida, fique você sabendo", foi a primeira frase que ouvi dela. Sorri. "Você disse que eu sabia onde encontrá-la, e aqui estou eu", respondi, ainda sustentando o sorriso.

Rachel me encarou por meros dois segundos, o rosto meio desafiador. Ainda assim parecia graciosa o bastante. E ainda mais desejável.

"O que vai querer?", ela quis saber.

"Você", repliquei no mesmo instante.

* * *

**Oi, cherries!**

**Awn, tão apaixonada por esses dois! *-* Finchel sempre consegue me fazer derreter de amor, HAHA! Mas o que estão achando por enquanto? Não se desesperem, porque daqui a pouco eles "engrenam", tá? Não vou fazer vocês sofrerem demais, prometo (: **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, porque enquanto estou lá no meu estágio só reclamando que faltam ainda, tipo, três horas pra eu sair de lá fico MUITO feliz quando leio um novo comment. Praticamente ganho o meu dia. Então não esqueçam de me fazerem feliz, por favor! **

**Love, Nina. **


	5. Chapter Five

**Parte IX**

_I'm so impatient, and you're so reckless_

_It's not too late_

Não dava pra acreditar.

Aquele cara estava _mesmo_ me perseguindo.

Era a única suposição que tinha em mente. Porque, se ele não estava, o que o tinha levado ali? A pizza? Até parece.

Além do mais, ele tinha deixado muito claro que estava _me_ querendo. E ele não tinha vergonha alguma de admitir. Aquilo era, de longe, a situação mais esquisita pela qual eu já passara. Esquisita e incômoda. Porque ser perseguida não é um mar de rosas. Eu não sabia nada sobre ele, além de seu nome.

Tudo bem, não iria mentir. Ele não parecia carregar nada de assustador; uma aparência grotesca, ou atitudes violentas. Não tinha tentado passar a mão em mim, por exemplo. E ele _tinha sido_ legal em me acompanhar até em casa. E tinha, remotamente, se interessado pela minha vida, durante aqueles minutos que sorvemos os cafés. Mesmo que estivesse sozinho comigo não tentou nada. E, de jeito algum, me senti atacada – exceto pelo fato de ele estar interessado demais em mim. Eu tinha lhe dito que tinha namorado, mas nem assim ele desistira. Pelo contrário: aquilo apenas serviu de estímulo, eu acho. É claro que eu estava ficando irritada. Ninguém por muito tempo tinha me dado tanta atenção gratuitamente e, embora no começo tenha sido realmente inusitado, agora eu estava começando a me encher. Ele não tinha o direito de ir atrás de mim todos os dias. Não sei o que ele pensava; que iria me ganhar daquele jeito?

Com certeza, não iria.

Eu não podia ceder tão facilmente.

Eu tinha namorado. Apesar de Jesse não ser o melhor exemplo de namorado, eu tinha me comprometido com ele. Eu estava com ele, ainda que ele não estivesse muito comigo.

Não o tempo inteiro.

E, de certa forma, não era de todo ruim. Eu tinha a minha independência – porque acho que mulher alguma gosta de cara carente, nem gosta de ser totalmente dependente de alguém. É claro que no começo do relacionamento é meio que normal estar lado a lado o tempo inteiro, mas depois de um tempo acaba enjoando, porque você tem uma vida além daquele namoro. Eu tinha as aulas, minha amizade com Kurt e Santana e o Spotlight. Não podia viver através de Jesse o tempo inteiro. E agradecia por ele não viver através de mim. Ele estava se ocupando cada vez mais, assumindo responsabilidades além da conta, mas aquilo estava fazendo bem a ele. Jesse estava mais distraído que o normal, mais sem tempo também, mas por outro lado eu não precisava ficar me preocupando com ele o tempo inteiro – ele tinha a independência dele, também. Não ficava esperando pela minha disponibilidade, ou boa vontade.

Não podia reclamar muito de Jesse, na verdade. É claro que tinha vezes que eu ficava com saudades de estar com alguém, de ter um namorado atencioso. Mas ficava agradecida por Jesse ser mais superficial – não saberia receber atenção dele, já que ele era tão acostumado a falar de si mesmo e de suas grandiosidades. Eu e minhas grandiosidades eram quase nulas, não valia a pena que eu as dissesse ou que falasse de mim. Ele nunca escutava de fato – e quando escutava achava que eu estava apenas reclamando da vida. Quer dizer, qual é a vantagem de se ter um namorado se você não pode dividir as coisas ruins da vida? O que ele esperava, que eu nunca dissesse meus problemas? Pois ele tinha muitos e gostava que eu os solucionasse. Se bem que eu nunca era capaz de resolvê-los, já que ele sempre dizia que 'eu não poderia entender' e, de certa forma, eu quase nunca os entendia mesmo.

Mas tanto faz.

A questão era que, embora Jesse não fosse o melhor namorado do mundo, ainda era meu namorado. Não que eu tivesse jurado viver feliz para sempre com ele. Aliás, feliz era o que eu não era em New York. Mas eu relevava essa parte o tempo inteiro. A vida de ninguém é muito feliz, certo? Fazia parte de estar no mundo, de viver. E por mais que eu soubesse que meu destino era estar em NY sabia, também, que teria percalços. Aquilo não era novidade.

A novidade era um cara desconhecido, mas bem apessoado, estar atrás de mim.

Não sabia o que ele queria, não sabia o que aguardar.

Mas ele estava ali no Spotlight mais uma vez. Dizendo que me queria. Como se ele pudesse reivindicar alguma coisa! Eu nem sabia quem ele era de fato!

Estava prestes a pegar algum saquinho de encomendas, daqueles feitos de papel pardo, para respirar dentro por causa da aparição daquele cara, quando Santana passou por mim mais uma vez. Ataquei-a imediatamente: "Pare de brincar comigo! Você sabe muito bem que esse cara deve querer fazer coisas horríveis comigo e está me atirando para cima dele mesmo assim! Você e o Kurt estão completamente errados!". Santana somente me olhou. "Olha aqui, Berry, eu sempre enchi o seu saco, é verdade. A gente nunca se gostou muito. Mas eu estou sendo legal, estou te ajudando a ter um namorado decente. Um ser humano, não uma máquina que só fala sobre a Broadway e que é egocêntrico", ela disse. Balancei a cabeça, inconformada. "Jesse não é assim", tentei defendê-lo, embora soubesse que não merecesse; ele era exatamente daquele modo, Santana estava certa. "Mas tanto faz, porque eu o amo", fiz questão de pontuar. Meu Deus, desde quando eu era tão mentirosa? É claro que eu já havia mentido muito na época da escola para poder manter o meu posto de estrela no antigo Glee Club no McKinley, mas agora? Pelo amor de Deus, eu estava em NY! Não precisava mentir, eu precisava investir no meu talento e bater na porta da Broadway. Mas parecia que eu sempre mentiria quando o assunto era o Jesse, porque eu não podia deixar que os outros descobrissem que não havia amor entre nós. Era algo que apenas eu sabia. E estava empenhada em manter aquela mentira por mais tempo, até que não fosse mais suportável. Porque era a única maneira de tentar ser feliz: mentindo que amava o meu namorado.

"Vai ficar mentindo até quando?", Santana perguntou.

O quê?!

Não! Ela não podia descobrir o meu segredo! Ele era meu e achava que ninguém soubesse da existência dele! Como ela sabia que eu estava mentindo?

"Não estou mentindo", respondi, sentindo aquela típica reação de alguém que não sabe mentir muito bem: estava ficando corada. E se ela visse meu rosto em chamas saberia que estava certa: que eu estava mentindo. Não podia deixar que aquilo ocorresse! Santana soltou um muxoxo de impaciência e saiu da minha frente, não antes de dizer: "Volte lá e trate-o bem, pelo amor de Deus".

Eu não disse nada.

Não iria voltar até Finn. Ele que se contentasse com outra garçonete. Ou com Kurt. Por que justamente eu? O que eu tinha de tão especial?

Era verdade que eu me achava especial porque tinha o meu dom de cantar. Mas não era mais do que aquilo. Não me achava especial como menina. E não entendia o que poderia levar um cara a me achar especial. Por favor, eu era tão comum quanto todas as outras garotas singulares da cidade! E eu era garçonete! Existiam garotas que eram modelos de calcinhas e sutiãs expostas em outdoors pelas avenidas, ou garotas que já eram bem sucedidas e que nem tinham ainda completado 25 anos! Por que ele não ia atrás _delas_?

Não conseguia explicar aquela obsessão dele. Não conseguia entender. Ele tinha me visto – o quê? – umas três vezes? Como ele poderia saber que era amor? – se é que era amor? Era impossível. E amor à primeira vista? Não fora isso que ele me dissera? Que acreditava em amor à primeira vista? E mais: tinha deixado a entender que era aquilo que tinha acontecido com a gente! Mas tinha mesmo?

Eu tinha me apaixonado por ele à primeira vista?

Naquele nosso primeiro olhar, durante aquele momento no qual eu catava os cacos do copo partido? Ele tinha sorriso de um modo tão adorável, era verdade. Tinha me cativado, era verdade também. Mas amor? Um olhar e, pronto!, estava apaixonada? Era assim que acontecia?

Não tinha certeza.

E não queria descobrir.

E se fosse verdade?

E se eu quisesse dar uma chance a ele? A nós?

Ele tinha pedido que eu desse uma chance a nós. Mas seria o certo? Será que eu _queria_?

Eu queria?

É claro que ele era atraente – e eu não estava morta. Mas não poderia querer estar com ele apenas porque ele era bonito. Eu nunca fora tão fútil a este ponto. Não poderia desejar alguém que não conhecia. Não parecia o certo. Embora soubesse histórias sobre um olhar eu tivesse acendido a chama do amor para muitos, não sabia se aquilo tinha acontecido com a gente. Queria que fosse mais do que aquilo, queria que eu me apaixonasse por alguém que eu soubesse os porquês deveria me apaixonar. Queria saber dos pontos positivos e negativos de estar me apaixonando. Queria _conhecer_ a pessoa.

E eu não o conhecia, ou sabia dos pontos positivos e negativos sobre ele, sobre o amor por ele.

Ocupei minha mente atendendo outros clientes que não fossem ele. Eu sabia que Finn me observava – e aquilo me provocava de um modo tão grande que achava que fosse começar a tremer de nervoso diante de todos, porque não é justo ter alguém que esteja focado somente em você –, mas não parei de ir e vir. Afinal era meu trabalho. Não podia depender de olhares de estranhos.

Não sei quantas horas ele ficou ali ocupando aquela mesa. Quando percebi já era noite, tarde da noite. A clientela estava diminuindo, mas ele continuava lá. Já tinha tomado sei lá quantos cafés, todos levados por outras garçonetes. A única vez que parei meu trabalho foi para dizer oi a Jesse.

Ele tinha entrado no Spotlight tão poucas vezes quanto eu na Broadway, no entanto de vez em quando ele aparecia. Não para conversar comigo, ou para me perguntar sobre meu dia, mas para tomar uns cafés com uns amigos. É, eu tinha de servi-lo. Não parecia uma coisa legal vendo desse ângulo, mas noites assim pelo menos Jesse me perguntava se eu queria uma carona. E eu sempre queria.

"Não esqueça o meu vanilla, ok?", ele me lançou uma piscadela, depois de ter me cumprimentado e antes de ir para sua mesa já reservada por alguns amigos. "Não dá pra acreditar que ele faz isso com você", Kurt disse perto de mim, enquanto eu enchia as xícaras com os pedidos da mesa de Jesse. "Eu não me importo", menti. Quando é que eu iria parar de mentir? Será que agora eu iria mentir para sempre? Não podia! "Pois deveria. Não quer ser a empregada dele, certo?", Kurt devolveu. "Sou uma garçonete aqui, estou somente fazendo o meu trabalho", respondi sem paciência. "Ele ainda está errado", Kurt fez questão de afirmar. Rolei os olhos, antes de sair detrás do balcão para levar os cafés em uma bandeja. Pelo menos com Jesse ali eu tinha uma distração plausível. Era meu namorado. Não precisava dar atenção ao Finn.

Sorri ao entregar os cafés à mesa de Jesse. Ninguém se deteve muito em mim, já que estavam conversando. Não me importei muito, na verdade. Olhei em direção a Finn de esguelha e percebi que ele estava me olhando. Tentei traçar um caminho que não passasse perto da mesa dele, mas foi em vão, pois a mesa vizinha me solicitava. Fiquei de costas para Finn, enquanto atendia a mesa vizinha. Pensei que estava fazendo certo, mas daí pensei que ele poderia ficar de olho na minha bunda, ou algo assim. Anotei os novos pedidos na comanda. Partindo em direção ao balcão, ouvi-o me dizer: "Então _aquele_ é seu namorado?".

"Não acho que seja da sua conta", respondi.

Porque não era mesmo. E saí andando.

Passei mais duas horas andando e o ignorando. Jesse ainda estava ali e já tinha me perguntado se eu aceitava sua carona. É claro que eu disse sim. Mas depois daquelas duas horas, ele estava sozinho. Quando passei por ele uma hora, ele me perguntou se eu precisava mesmo daquela carona. Olhei para ele perplexa. Ele era, ou não, meu namorado, afinal de contas? Por que não podia ser mais gentil? Por que eu tinha escolhido tão mal? Quer dizer, por que eu não tinha lhe dito que não amava logo de cara? Porque manter aquele relacionamento estava me aborrecendo. Ele nunca tinha tempo para mim, estava sendo ocupado. Mas duvidava muito que, naquela noite, eu estivesse tão ocupado assim. Era dia de semana e seu expediente na NYADA já tinha se acabado há tempos naquele dia. É claro que ficar esperando a namorada garçonete a servir os outros e, depois, fazer uma limpeza básica no estabelecimento poderia ser chato. Mas achava que ele entenderia. Sinceramente, ser garçonete era muito mais estressante do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer.

"Pode ir, se quiser", respondi.

É claro que estava sendo irônica.

"Ainda bem, porque ainda tenho de decorar o restante das falas para amanhã e organizar a aula para a monitoria. Espero que aquela gorda da Mercedes pare de ficar atrás de mim me pedindo exercícios adicionais", Jesse respondeu, de olho no celular. Ele nem estava olhando para mim. Normalmente quase nunca mantínhamos conversas olho no olho. Fiquei parado, observando-o. Então era aquilo? Ele tinha que ficar reclamando da vida dele o tempo inteiro enquanto eu trabalhava durante seis horas num lugar que me deixava fedendo a gordura mesmo depois de um bom banho? Por que eu não abria o jogo? Seria tão mais fácil!

"Ela não tem culpa se é gorda, pode ser apenas uma propensão genética. Pare de chamá-la assim, é ofensivo", retorqui. Eu quase nunca tinha coragem de confrontá-lo, simplesmente porque não valia a pena, mas eu estava de saco cheio. Jesse, então, ergueu o olhar e focou seus olhos em mim, surpreso. "Você acha que eu estou errado? Queria ver se você estivesse no meu lugar! A monitoria não é algo que você suportaria, Rachel", ele me disse. Uau, quanta sinceridade. Por que eu não daria conta da monitoria? Por que era fraca? Porque era menina? Por que ele sempre tinha que me rebaixar, utilizando frases como aquelas? "Talvez eu fosse capaz, sim, disso. Ninguém sabe", falei. "Você é segundanista ainda, não sabe de quase nada, docinho", Jesse me respondeu. Odiava quando ele me chamava de 'docinho'. Porque soava tão falso, tão montado, tão ausente de sentimento amoroso. "Quer parar de achar que nunca sei de nada? Você ficaria surpreso com as coisas que sei. Mas se quiser ir embora, ótimo", dei de ombros, usando o meu tom de voz imprudente. Meu tom estava tingido de raiva. Ele me aflorava raiva de vez em quando, porque era tão fácil desgostar das coisas que falava! Era como se ele nunca soubesse dizer uma única coisa positiva!

"Você está brigando comigo, docinho? Estou cansado, talvez bem mais do que você. Fazer parte de um musical não é fácil, nem todo mundo consegue segurar as pontas...", ele me respondeu.

"Quer saber? Ser garçonete é muito mais cansativo do que qualquer musical que você esteja fazendo. Porque eu não estou atuando quando levo os pratos de um lado para o outro, ou quando tenho de esfregar o chão, ou quando sou xingada por ser 'lenta demais'. Você não suportaria nem um dia fazendo as coisas que faço!", algo se abriu um mim; uma portinhola que represava tudo que estava engasgado há muito tempo. Sentia ainda mais raiva, simplesmente porque tinha de senti-la. Tinha-a guardado por tanto tempo que, agora, parecia impossível domá-la. "Meu Deus, docinho...", Jesse riu momentaneamente.

"Eu não sou o seu docinho! E isso é totalmente brega!", vociferei com os lábios crispados. E daí, dei as costas para ele, andando o mais rapidamente que podia para longe de suas palavras.

Jesse parecia tão falso!

Talvez me traísse!

Talvez nem me amasse!

"Ei, Berry", ouvi a voz de Santana atrás de mim.

"Agora não, Santana!", exclamei, ainda virada para a parede, de costas para a clientela. Estava tentando segurar as lágrimas; lágrimas estas de raiva, é claro. Porque eu não me sentia magoada nem um pouco por Jesse, ele não me causava quase nada. Nem alegrias, nem tristezas. Apenas algo indefinido.

"É melhor que olhe para trás", ela disse. "Ah, cale a boca!", mandei, me controlando.

"Ei, está tudo bem?", a voz não era mais de Santana. E não era, tampouco, de Jesse.

Virei-me para trás no mesmo momento, mesmo que eu soubesse que meus olhos estavam marejados e minha expressão fizesse um grande esforço para não chorar. "Por favor, volte para a sua mesa", pedi. O restaurante estava quase que vazio, à exceção dele, de Jesse e de dois casais. "Seja lá o que aconteceu não vale a pena que você se importe", Finn me disse. Ele parecia tão seguro me dizendo aquilo! Quem dera eu acreditar nele! Quer dizer, é claro que Jesse nunca fora o meu tendão de Aquiles. Sabia que estava sendo boba por querer chorar por algo tão mínimo, mas eu me sentia um pouco no limite. Já estava farta de ter de escutar sempre as mesmas frases da boca de Jesse. E ele sempre me diminuía. Quase nunca me elogiava, quase nunca me presenteava com palavras bonitas.

Era hora de parar de mentir.

Eu não o amava, era hora de seguir em frente.

"Você ouviu alguma coisa?", perguntei, embora aquilo fosse quase impossível. As mesas de Finn e de Jesse estavam quase que em pontos opostos do restaurante. "Não muito", ele foi sincero. "Apenas alguma coisa sobre o fato de você ser garçonete e o fato de você não ser o docinho dele", Finn continuou, e daí soltou uma risadinha. "Sério que ele te chama de 'docinho'? Dá para entender por que você está infeliz", ele comentou. Isso me fez soltar uma risada também. Na verdade, era tão brega quando qualquer outro apelido amoroso universal.

Santana encostou-se ao balcão e informou: "Parece que acabou de perder a sua carona". E eu apostava que ela tinha dito aquilo de propósito, apenas porque Finn estava ali. Olhei para a mesa de Jesse; vazia. _Ele tinha ido embora_. Não dava para acreditar. Santana olhou para Finn e depois para mim, com uma espécie de sorriso revelando segundas intenções. "Pode ir, eu dou conta de tudo", ela me disse. "O Finn te dá uma carona, não é, Finn?", Santana se dirigiu a ele, com um sorriso e uma piscadela.

Eu odiava a Santana.

Mas tinham horas que era tão genial!

"Se você aceitar", Finn olhou para mim. Olhei de volta para ele, sustentando seu olhar. É claro que eu queria. Era ótimo ter uma carona. Mesmo que fosse dele.

Primeiro, fuzilei Santana com o olhar – porque era meio que de praxe. Depois, assenti de olho em Finn. "Eu aceito", eu disse.

Ele sorriu. Não qualquer sorriso; um sorriso meio diferente: lateral. Era realmente uma graça.

Não consegui refrear a vontade de lhe retribuir.

* * *

**Parte X**

_If you came to me empty handed, I'd brave your ocean to bring you home_

_and if you came to me empty hearted I'll find the pieces_

_to make you whole_

"Posso voltar atrás?", Rachel me perguntou depois que eu lhe disse que estava de moto. "Acho que não", olhei-a divertido. Ofereci o meu capacete para ela, já que era o único que trouxera. "Nunca andou de moto?", perguntei.

A expressão de seu rosto dizia exatamente: 'Eu não namoro motoqueiros'. Porque seu namorado tinha mesmo cara de ter um carro importado, e coisa e tal.

Ela negou com a cabeça. "Nunca conheci ninguém que tivesse uma moto. Meu pai entrou comprar uma numa época, mas meu outro pai o fez desistir da ideia", Rachel me disse. "Seu 'outro pai'? Você tem dois pais?", perguntei. Parecia que Rachel era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas! "Sim. Quer dizer, é claro que tenho uma mãe também", ela me explicou, enquanto ela afastava seus cabelos castanhos escuros para que eu pudesse afivelar o cinto do capacete. "Mas não nos vemos muito. Descobri-a quando tinha quinze anos, mas ela mora em Lima", Rachel continuou. Assenti, acompanhando sua narrativa. Dois pais. Uma mãe. Certo. Aquilo parecia realmente assustador. Como eu poderia ser apresentado a _dois pais_? Eles seriam unânimes: nada de um fracassado namorar sua filhinha. Se é que era única. Se fosse, eu estava ainda mais ferrado.

Mas um passo de cada vez.

Eu apenas estava conhecendo Rachel.

Nada de pais em dose dupla, por enquanto.

"Você morou em Lima?", perguntei. "Sou de lá", ela me respondeu. "E então, como estou? E como vou subir aí em cima?", Rachel quis saber. "Está ótima. Até parece uma motoqueira, mas não daquelas com cara de malvada", eu lhe respondi. Ela soltou outra risada gostosa. A risada dela era realmente viciante. "Certo, apoie seus pés aqui", apontei para um pedal, "E eu te ajudo". Rachel fez exatamente o que eu lhe disse, meio insegura, com medo de ir ao chão. Quando estava devidamente acomodada disse: "É mais fácil do que imaginei". Subi na garupa também e disse, antes de retirar o descanso da calçada: "Segure firme". As mãos de Rachel, que estavam nas minhas costas, enlaçaram minha cintura. "E agora?", ela perguntou.

"Aproveite a vista", respondi.

Dirigi não muito rápido – não do modo como eu gostava – apenas para não assustar Rachel, que parecia simplesmente apavorada atrás de mim. Ainda podia sentir suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura, tensas e apertadas. Como toda menina, ela deveria estar preocupada com o cabelo, ou qualquer outra coisa assim. Mas eu não me importei.

Antes de partir, tinha olhado o mapa de NY que tinha apanhado na recepção do hostel para conseguir traçar um caminho em direção ao Bronx, bairro de Rachel. Por sorte, ela era uma ótima guia. Ficava me gritando coisas como "Você acabou de perder a saída Westchester Ave!", ou "Vire no próximo sinal!". Mas, de forma geral, me dei bem. Chegamos a sua residência em menos de vinte e cinto minutos, o que, para mim, era um recorde. New York era parada a maior parte do tempo, em especial à noite. Desci da moto primeiro, para que a ajudasse. Ofereci a minha mão a ela, depois que ela retirara o capacete. Seus cabelos estavam meio arrepiados, por isso ela tentou dar um jeito, mesmo que, a meu ver, ela continuasse linda. Ela deslizou do banco e pousou com um baque surdo no chão. "Obrigada", ela me agradeceu.

Eu queria dizer que deveríamos conversar mais um pouco, que ela não se adentrasse naquele minuto, que ficasse mais um pouco comigo. Mas ao invés de tudo isso apenas perguntei: "Gostou da viagem?". Estava tentando provocá-la um pouco para que sua risada enchesse os meus ouvidos. Bingo, ela riu. "Não gostei do vento na cara. Meu cabelo está horrível agora", ela comentou, levando as mãos aos fios mais uma vez e os alisando. Balancei a cabeça em negativa.

Não dava pra acreditar que aquela garota poderia ser tão perfeita para mim.

Claro, eu não a conhecia – mas do pouco que sabia sobre ela já me dava indícios de que eu adoraria tê-la para mim. E não leve a mal, não a queria para mim no sentido possessivo e machista, eu apenas a queria para mim para me aconchegar nela e beijá-la o mais junto possível. Não queria distâncias entre nós. Queria que ela fosse minha de um modo que Quinn nunca fora.

Talvez fosse um capricho meu; eu me apaixonara quase que instantaneamente por aquela garota e a desejava de um modo intenso. Durante aqueles dias, tentara traçar um retrospecto quanto à minha vida amorosa e chegara à conclusão de que nunca quisera ninguém com tamanha urgência. Precisava agir rápido, por isso. Não queria perdê-la – não agora que parecia que tudo estava mais ou menos se encaminhando à felicidade. Mais algumas tentativas, e eu poderia desfrutar de mais alguns cafés com Rachel, ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu apenas tinha de ter paciência e ser perseverante. Estava empenhado em consegui-la, mesmo que fosse uma tarefa cansativa – e o próprio amor não é assim? A gente corre atrás até não poder mais.

Eu correria atrás de Rachel o quanto fosse preciso. E eu sabia que ela poderia me rejeitar muitas vezes; já tinha percebido que aquele jeito dela de repetir que tinha namorado (um namorado que, na minha concepção, parecia ridículo demais) era apenas uma defesa. Porque eu sabia que ela estava se resguardando e fingindo que não estava a fim de mim. Porque, talvez, fosse mais fácil. Relacionar-se com um desconhecido completo, um desconhecido que estava fazendo pressão para conhecê-la, poderia ser assustador. Rachel apenas estava assustada, talvez nunca tivesse sido assediada daquele modo. E, na verdade, eu nunca tinha assediado ninguém daquela maneira, já que meu único relacionamento se concretizara de modo muito rápido e fácil. Digamos que as vezes que eu e Quinn fomos para a cama adiantou muita coisa, não precisamos nos conhecer por meio de conversas, nem por joguinhos. E, apesar de querer parar na cama da Rachel (pelo amor de Deus, amor é também atração sexual), não queria que houvesse precipitação como ocorrera com Quinn.

Queria _conquistar_ Rachel.

Por meio de conversas, por meio de risadas, por meio de cafés divididos na meia-luz. Porque coisas assim são importantes também. É o modo como você entende os porquês, é como entende o amor. É a partir de tudo isso que entende por que está apaixonado.

"Poderíamos tomar um café", eu sugeri.

Eu deveria ter calado a boca, mas não consegue refrear a minha ansiedade: não queria me separar dela.

"Nem venha com essa. Você já me trouxe em casa", Rachel observou num tom sério; sua risada já tinha cessado. "Estou pedindo um café e uma conversa. Como vai me conhecer se não conversarmos?", inquiri arqueando as sobrancelhas. Estávamos razoavelmente perto um do outro; ela estava a minha frente, centímetros mais baixa que eu, mas eu não me importava.

"Quem disse que eu quero conhecê-lo?", ela retrucou, colocando um bocado de cabelo para detrás das orelhas. Ela estava nervosa. Eu já tinha aprendido; as garotas mexiam no cabelo por dois motivos: ou estava flertando, ou estavam nervosas. E Rachel estava nervosa. Estava aplicando o seu escudo em mim. Mas eu não cederia tão fácil; eu ainda queria ter uma conversa com ela.

"Prometo parar com as perguntas e com os joguinhos. Não precisa ficar mais repetindo que tem namorado, eu já ouvi das outras vezes, embora não consiga entender por que aquele cara", eu falei, mantendo a minha voz contida. Rachel cruzou os braços, parecendo mal-humorada. "Quer dizer, ele foi embora do restaurante depois de você ficar servindo-o diversas vezes. Não pareceu muito legal da parte dele", continuei.

"Você não tem que entender nada, Finn", Rachel falou.

É claro que eu precisava entender. Como não? Como aceitar que a garota pela qual estava interessado estava namorando um babaca? É claro que eu era um fracassado – e aquele cara não parecia nem de longe com um –, mas eu poderia manter um sorriso no rosto dela. Porque era cristalino: Rachel não era feliz com aquele cara. Não era feliz e pronto, aliás. Talvez sua vida não estivesse no rumo certo, ou talvez estivesse enfrentando problemas com os quais não conseguia lidar sozinha e precisava de alguém _de verdade_ ao seu lado, que não fizesse objeção quanto aos seus dramas, ou qualquer outra coisa. Afinal, New York podia ser muito impiedosa com alguém que carregava o sonho de ser uma estrela da Broadway.

"Apenas uma chance, Rachel. É tudo que quero", eu falei.

Rachel ficou me olhando.

"Pare com isso", ela meio que sussurrou. "Você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero, pare de lutar contra isso. Sei que não devo pedir seu amor", mesmo incerto, pronunciei a palavra 'amor', pois parecia se encaixar perfeitamente na situação, "Mas não consigo evitar. Eu quero você", finalizei, dando um passo em sua direção. Ela não se moveu. "Pare com isso", ela repetiu comprimindo os lábios. "E-eu não amo você. Eu sequer conheço você, Finn", Rachel disse. "E eu estou pedindo uma chance para que venha a me conhecer", respondi. Queria tocá-la, assegurar que a queria tanto quanto nunca quis alguém. "Não tenho muita coisa para oferecer, mas quero tentar. Você é uma pessoa triste, Rachel. Eu vejo isso. Quero tentar dar a você um pouquinho de felicidade, mesmo que talvez eu não a mereça", minha voz estava corrida, porque não queria que ela me interrompesse. Assim que terminei, ela me olhou parecendo não compreender totalmente as minhas palavras.

"E-eu...", ela reencontrou a própria voz. Eu a interrompi, derrotado: "Sei, tem namorado. Mas acho que não deveria ficar presa em um relacionamento que não a faz feliz. Ninguém deve viver uma vida miserável".

Rachel balançou a cabeça em discordância. "Não. É só que... Tenho certeza de que me merece. Mas não posso. Simplesmente não posso", ela respondeu. Minhas mãos se ergueram em direção a ela, mas Rachel deu um passo para trás. "Desculpe, não posso", ela repetiu. "Agradeço a atenção, mas...", sua voz morreu.

"Tudo bem", eu disse. "Não entendo, mas vou esperar. Só não demore muito, porque vou embora para nunca mais aparecer", continuei. Ela ficou me olhando.

"Você vai embora?", ela perguntou.

"New York não é pra mim, a cidade é muito agitada, tudo acontece num piscar de olhos e nem sequer consigo prever o futuro aqui".

"Não é assim que funciona", Rachel negou. "Ninguém consegue prever o próprio futuro. Eu achei que conseguiria uma audição no minuto em que pisasse aqui, mas já se passaram mais de seis meses e eu não saí do lugar. Sou ordinária tanto quanto todas em outras milhões outras garotas que estão tentando entrar na Broadway".

"É, mas você tem algo especial para oferecer. O que eu tenho?", perguntei.

"Não sei, mas ainda vai descobrir", ela respondeu.

Não consegue refrear o ímpeto de sorrir.

"Você é especial, Rachel".

Ela ficou em silêncio.

"Bem, obrigada. Agora eu preciso ir", Rachel falou.

"Precisa mesmo?".

Ela assentiu. "Pare com isso", ela repetiu pela segunda vez. Ofereci-lhe um sorriso. "Cuide-se, ok?", falei.

Ela remexeu sua bolsa e retirou da bolsa a chave da porta principal.

"Boa noite, Finn".

"Boa noite, Rachel".

Ela se foi, e eu continuei por mais meio minuto ali embaixo, apenas ouvindo sua voz em minha mente me desejando boa noite por várias e várias vezes.

* * *

**Oi, gente! **

**Dia que atualização, haha. Aqui e em Love Songs, porque meus #finchelfeelings estão à flor da pele, haha! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, não deixem de acompanhar a fanfic e de comentar, porque isso me faz FELIZ! **

**Feliz finalzinho de Páscoa pra vocês, queridos!**

**Love, Nina. **


	6. Chapter Six

**Parte XI**

_Done lying, for the truth to come out of your mouth_

_When the answer is screaming loud_

Ao contrário do eu pensava – e bem como Santana e Finn tinham colocado – eu não estava feliz. Nunca estivera feliz em NY, essa era bem a verdade. New York somente me dava trabalho, eu nunca conseguia respirar direito, parecia sempre que eu vivia numa espécie de nuvem negra; sempre chovia em mim.

E era meu dever ir atrás da felicidade.

Durante boa parte da noite minha cabeça voltava a reproduzir as palavras de Finn sobre ele querer me dar um pouco de felicidade, mesmo que eu não merecesse.

Eu sabia que estava certa quando lhe disse que me merecia. Mas também estava certa quando lhe assegurei que não podia lhe dar aquela chance.

Bem, acreditava que estava certa.

No fundo – bem no fundo – eu sabia que estava fazendo aquilo que Santana me acusara de estar fazendo: eu estava sendo boba (ou seja, me fazendo). Provas?

Prova número um: eu tinha um namorado que não amava.

Prova número dois: estava acomodada num relacionamento sem graça.

Prova número três: um cara lindo e (pelo que parecia) livre estava me dando mole, mas eu o estava repelindo.

Afinal, qual era o meu problema?

É claro que eu sabia dos riscos de me apaixonar ("apaixonar"? Eu disse mesmo isso?) por um completo desconhecido (e que parecia ser o tipo de cara que não aceitava um não tão facilmente) e era justamente devido a esses riscos que eu estava me mostrando tão inflexível. Provas?

Prova número um: eu não o conhecia.

Prova número dois: se viesse a conhecê-lo, talvez fosse me decepcionar.

Prova número três: não queria me decepcionar.

Então eu ficaria bem sozinha.

Ficaria.

Espera, eu disse isso mesmo?

É claro que eu não poderia aceitar estar sozinha! E eu ainda tinha namorado! Ou ao menos assim me parecia...

Jesse não tinha me ligado. Não que eu esperasse isso dele. Mas nós tínhamos (pelo menos eu achava que sim) brigado no meio do Spotlight. Seria aceitável se ele me telefonasse para fazer as pazes. Mas aquele silêncio dele apenas me fez pensar que ele não tinha entendido nada do que acontecera no Spotlight. Não entendera a minha raiva. Como poderia não ter entendido? Eu estava sendo fria com ele! Por Deus, aquele cara era um idiota, ou o quê?!

E eu não queria estar com um idiota. Qual é a vantagem de estar com um idiota? Eu queria estar com alguém que admirasse, que soubesse a palavra certa para me dizer depois de uma briga, que voltasse correndo após uma discussão, que não me abandonasse.

Mas se eu estava esperando tudo aquilo de Jesse era melhor eu terminar tudo entre nós, pois muito claramente ele era incapaz de deixar de ser um tapado egocêntrico.

Mas aquilo não queria dizer que eu fosse correndo para os braços de Finn.

Porque ele não tinha me conquistado ainda.

Quer dizer, aquele sorriso tordo dele era um graça. E ele sabia ser engraçadinho, também. E não forçar tanto a barra quando queria. Mas, como supracitado, eu não o conhecia! Não sabia de nada a respeito dele! Queria poder admirá-lo, se fosse para amá-lo.

E Finn não tinha me mostrado nada sobre ele para que eu pudesse vir a admirá-lo.

Outras palavras também tinham ficado registradas na minha mente, sobre ele ir embora. Ele não iria esperar por mim para sempre, pois iria partir de New York.

Ele estava certo em ter medo de NY. Eu ainda tinha medo daquela cidade. Parecia que ela não entendia meus sonhos.

Mas Finn?

Como NY poderia não entender os sonhos dele? Se é que ele tinha algum. Talvez ele ainda não tivesse desvendado sua vocação, mas quem dissera que não poderia vir a descobri-los? Talvez apenas precisasse de um incentivo, ou de uma inspiração. E NY estava cheia de gente inspiradora. NY era a terra de todas as possibilidades. E se ele quisesse ser o que fosse teria o direito de provar aquilo. Apenas lhe faltava coragem. Ele não deveria desistir tão rapidamente. Se ao menos eu pudesse ajudá-lo...

O quê?

Não, eu não podia ajudá-lo.

O que eu tinha a oferecer? Tudo bem, eu estudava na NYADA, talvez tivesse bastante técnica, mas não tinha habilidade algum com bandas. Não saberia dizer se, como banda, eles eram bons ou ruins.

Faltava técnica neles.

Talvez eu devesse ajudá-los nisso.

Talvez fosse exatamente isso que eu precisasse fazer!

Será que Finn iria aparecer naquela noite? Outra vez? Eu desejava que sim. Porque se eu o ajudasse estaria ajudando a nós dois: ele, por conta do seu sonho; a mim, devido a minha falta de felicidade, e nada me alegrava mais do que ser a tutora musical de alguém!

Mas, primeiro, eu tinha de consertar a minha vida amorosa (ou a falta dela, no caso).

Mandei um SMS para Jesse me encontrar antes do primeiro período. Encontramo-nos nas escadas que levavam às salas do quarto andar, lugar onde ele faria monitoria. Como usual ele não me beijou ou me abraçou, estava de olho no celular – aguardando um e-mail do gerente do Apollo Theater, por causa do programa de música deles (foi o que Jesse me disse).

Não sabia de fato como dizer aquilo para ele, eu nunca tinha terminado com ninguém. Por isso, deixei que ele falasse o quanto quisesse para que eu tivesse tempo de organizar as palavras na minha cabeça. Mas ele não me deu muito tempo, já que olhou o horário e disse: "A monitoria está me esperando". É claro que eu agarrei o braço dele e implorei para que esperasse. Mas nada me veio à boca. Não sabia o que dizer. Pensei em me desculpar pela noite anterior (por ter sido meio fria e cínica com ele), mas pensei melhor; seria em vão. "Preciso pedir uma coisa", eu falei. Ele ficou impaciente. "Não posso me demorar", ele pontuou. "Quero que pense no porquê está comigo", pedi. E antes que ele abrisse a boca continuei: "Porque eu pensei nos motivos pelos quais estou com você e não consegui encontrar sequer um que me fizesse querer continuar com o que quer que a nossa relação seja".

Jesse ficou me olhando por um tempo. E daí soltou uma risadinha.

"Não estou aqui para brincar, Rachel. Vamos logo, o que é?", ele perguntou.

"Você está feliz comigo? Pergunto isso, porque... Eu não estou feliz contigo", confessei. Ai, meu Deus. Eu tinha mesmo dito aquilo? Ele iria me odiar, não ia? Seria o natural. Eu mesma me sentia meio que a caçadora atrás da caça falando aquilo tudo... Eu nunca tinha sido tão sincera com ele.

"Você está me dizendo que...", a voz de Jesse meio que sumiu. Pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, ele estava olhando para mim e me _enxergando_ diante dele. Assenti rapidamente, incerta – mesmo sabendo que era a melhor decisão do mundo. "Não quero magoá-lo, e não acho justo continuar a me magoar. Gosto muito de você, mas acho que a nossa amizade nunca se transformou em amor", expliquei, tentando escolher as palavras certas.

Aquilo era iminente, pensei.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde nosso relacionamento teria aquele fechamento.

Não estava fazendo aquilo por Finn, mas por mim. Eu não merecia mais sofrer, eu deveria procurar a felicidade, mesmo que sozinha.

Melhor estar sozinha do que fingir que havia sentimento numa relação que mal existia.

"Mas eu continuo amando você", ele disse.

Ah, não.

E agora?

"Jesse, amor é cuidar, entende? Você não faz isso. Nunca fez. Você deve me amar do mesmo modo como eu o amo: como um amigo estimável. Não vamos colocar sentimento onde não existe, ok? Não complique, por favor".

Ele continuou me olhando como se estivesse me enxergando completamente sólida em sua frente.

E daí, assentiu vagarosamente.

"Entendo. Estamos tomando caminhos separados, não é? Estou encontrando meus sonhos, enquanto você continua sendo tão invisível quanto sempre. Isso deve incomodar", Jesse disse numa voz diferente. Parecia estar sendo realmente malvado. Pisquei para ele, perplexa. O quê?!

"Meu Deus! Não me venha com essa! Não estou com _inveja_ de você, entendeu? E, sim, concordo que estamos tomando rumos diferentes mas, ao invés de você me levar junto, está se distanciando ainda mais de mim! Apenas isso! Você está me colocando para fora de sua vida! O amor, amor de verdade, não faz isso", retruquei, sentindo meu corpo inteiro borbulhar de raiva.

Eu deveria ter dado o pé na bunda dele no primeiro dia! Sustentei aquele "amor" completamente só e agora eu estava machucada! Grande amor, aquele... Se ele me amasse como disse não teria deixado a situação chegar àquele ponto!

Jesse deixou escapar uma risadinha.

"Nunca achei que você fosse do tipo carente, _docinho_", ele me disse. Notei seu desdém. Se não tivesse tanta gente ao redor de nós, talvez, eu pudesse ter dado um soco na cara dele. Porque era essa a minha vontade.

"Vai se ferrar", eu exclamei.

E daí, dei as costas para ele. Não esperei que ele dissesse quaisquer outras ofensas, simplesmente desci os degraus rumo ao segundo andar, onde teria aulas.

Adeus, amor maldito...

No entanto, fiquei com a nossa 'briga' na cabeça o dia inteiro. Quando cheguei ao Spotlight, Santana foi logo perguntando "Ei, o que está acontecendo com você?". Eu tinha reclamado sobre a minha vida, dizendo que a odiava, coisa que quase nunca fazia, mesmo com todo o estresse diário e tudo mais.

Dei de ombros.

"Desembucha, Berry. Não tenho o dia todo", Santana já foi respondendo com aquele seu humor peculiar. "Ai, caramba. Agora eu nem posso mais reclamar da minha vida?!", rebati irritada, amarrando o meu avental. "Depende. Se ela está horrível como acho que ainda está, tudo bem. Isso quer dizer que tudo está na mesma?", ela quis saber. Intrometida, isso sim! "O que quer dizer com isso?", perguntei. "Ainda está com o Sorriso Cura Câncer?".

"Terminei", falei.

Santana abriu a boca e começou a dar pulinhos. "Não posso expressar o orgulho que estou de você, Berry!", ela disse. "Já está expressando o suficiente", eu observei. "Agora pare de agir como se ainda estivéssemos quinze anos", mandei. "Você está livre, vê? Pode totalmente...".

Cortei-a na mesma hora: "Posso totalmente o quê? Sair correndo para os braços do Finn, alguém que eu nem conheço?".

"Braços musculosos, não se esqueça dessa parte. E, por favor", ela rolou os olhos, dramática, "pare de choramingar por conta disso. Ninguém conhece ninguém, é por isso que elas tomam cafés, rolam na cama noite adentro e essas coisas. É assim, Rachel, que as pessoas se conhecem. Vá conhecer esse cara, menina!".

Balancei a cabeça.

Santana não sabia nada da vida mesmo.

Quer dizer, quem ela estava conhecendo ali em NY? Ninguém.

E eu não queria rolar na cama noite adentro com ninguém! Muito menos com um desconhecido! E se ele não quisesse usar camisinha? Não, totalmente não!

Rolei os olhos.

"Pare de me jogar pra cima de um cara qualquer! Entendo que você não gostava do Jesse, mas...", tentei falar. Santana, é claro, me interferiu toda ansiosa: "Mas o quê? Vai querer perder a oportunidade de conhecer um cara legal? Quer dizer, ele pode ser um músico fracassado, mas você está na NYADA. Poderia ajudá-lo, certo? Ou você não tem pena dele? Porque eu tenho quando o vejo... Ele exala fracasso, pelo amor de Deus".

"Santana!", exclamei. Aquilo era maldade!

"Estou trabalhando nisso", respondi. "Em quê? Rolar na cama com ele?", ela quis saber. Não consegui evitar a vontade de rir. "Não, idiota!", neguei, ainda rindo. "Ajudá-lo com essa coisa da banda. Como você mesma disse, eu estou na NYADA. Posso dar aulas de técnica, ou sei lá".

"E ele pagaria com muito sexo! Seria perfeito!", Santana quase gritou.

"Não! Cale a boca, pare com essa história!", olhei para os lados, para averiguar se ninguém estava entreouvindo a conversa, ou se mesmo Finn estava por ali. Ele não estava. Por isso, comecei, imediatamente, a mentalizar para que aparecesse. Precisava conversar com ele. "Acho que eu não poderia cobrar, sou apenas uma estudante de música, não sou uma profissional da Broadway", respondi.

Santana deu de ombros.

"O sexo ainda seria maravilhoso. Pense nisso", ela falou, indo limpar uma mesa que acabara de vagar.

Eu rolei os olhos.

Santana sempre seria Santana. Imutável.

Horas mais tarde – talvez três ou quatro – vi Finn se adentrar pelo estabelecimento sozinho mais uma vez. É claro que estava ali por mim, eu nem precisava pensar muito. Mesmo que não quisesse dar muita bandeira sorri, porque depois daquele dia horrível (as aulas com a Cassandra quase me mataram, é sério) ter alguém me esperando era realmente legal. Era meio que fofo. Será que iria me oferecer outra carona? Será que eu estaria sendo interesseira se aceitasse e não retribuísse de alguma forma? Nada sexual, quer dizer. Talvez devesse dizer que seus cafés estavam por minha conta, ou algo assim. Seria uma retribuição, certo?

Não hesitei em ir atendê-lo. Com a caderneta de comandas e uma caneta nas mãos, ofereci o meu melhor sorriso. Parecia que eu estava tentando comprá-lo, mas não era nada disso. Eu queria falar-lhe sobre a minha proposta. De ajudá-lo naquele negócio da banda. "Oi, Finn", falei. Ele, de imediato, sorriu para mim. "Oi. Hoje você veio por espontânea vontade!", ele observou. "Ou quer alguma coisa de mim, ou seu namorado saiu do seu pé", ele completou.

Hm. Ele era realmente ótimo naquele jogo de adivinhação.

"Na verdade eu terminei com ele", contei. Por que eu não podia engolir aquelas palavras, meu Deus? Eu não tinha nada que ir falando para ele sobre o término com Jesse! "É mesmo?", seu sorriso ficou maior. Para deixar de lado o momentâneo nervoso, empunhei direito a caneta e perguntei: "Vai querer o quê? E não vale responder que sou eu".

"Não pretendia. Já entendi que não vou tê-la tão facilmente".

"Ótimo", respondi.

"Na verdade, não quero nada. Só vim aqui para...", ele deu de ombros. Parecia sem graça. Não entendi nada.

"Não sou um bichinho sendo exposta aqui", falei. Finn vincou a testa. "Não estou comendo você com os olhos", ele assegurou. "Não é isso que vejo", respondi. Droga, estava sendo grossa com ele e me distanciando do meu verdadeiro objetivo. Por que eu tinha aquela mania de estragar tudo?!

"Desculpe", pedi imediatamente, sentindo vergonha de mim mesma. "Não me ofendeu", Finn sorriu fraco. "Então, o seu namorado desapareceu mesmo? Ou ele é daqueles que ressurgem das cinzas?", Finn apresentou curiosidade repentina. Soltei uma risada. Duvidava muito que Jesse fosse 'ressurgir das cinzas' tão facilmente. "Estou livre dele", afirmei. Não pareceu o correto a se falar, entretanto. Aquilo dava margem para Finn achar que tinha uma chance comigo. E, ao mesmo tempo, parecia cruel demais com Jesse.

Finn sorriu.

"Ei, ahn...", engrolei olhando nervosamente para os lados. Finn se aproximou mais de mim. "O que é, Broadway?", ele perguntou com gentileza. Broadway? Ele tinha acabado de dar um _apelido_? Afastei aquilo da mente, focando no meu objetivo.

"Apenas... Sabe a sua banda?", inquiri; ele assentiu. "Acho que posso ajudar vocês. Não tenho a técnica de algum professor formado, mas acho que posso quebrar um galho como uma tutora musical", houve muitas pausas durante a minha fala simplesmente porque eu estava nervosa com aquilo. E se ele risse da minha proposta? Quer dizer, eu era somente uma segundanista... Não sabia muito sobre a vida real na Broadway.

"Sério?", seu tom expressava espanto. Mas um espanto _bom_. Por isso, aquela onda que estava me lavando, aquela onda fria e negativa, foi embora no mesmo segundo. Por isso sorri, um pouco mais confiante.

"Foi só uma coisa que pensei... Não sei se pode funcionar...", a hesitação tomou conta de mim de novo, por mais que eu estivesse vendo aquele sorriso perfeito na minha frente. "Não, vai funcionar, eu tenho certeza! Uau, Rachel! De verdade, isso é incrível! Muito, muito obrigado!", Finn disse parecendo ainda muito espantado. Talvez admirado, não sabia dizer.

Sorri meio sem jeito. "Preciso voltar ao trabalho, agora", eu lhe disse.

Finn prontamente concordou, mas antes que eu me fosse perguntou: "Vai querer uma carona?".

Não fiquei com vergonha ou sem jeito de lhe dizer: "Por favor".

* * *

**Parte XII**

_People say I've lost my mind_

_I'm starting to wonder if they're right, but my heart knows_

_It can't be wrong  
_

Não sei que bondade eu tinha feito da noite para o dia que Deus entendeu como algo que merecesse uma recompensa. Mas a questão era que Rachel, aquela garota que estava fugindo de mim e que, há poucas horas, ainda tinha namorado, estava se aproximando. Lentamente, mas com certeza. Estava se aproximando de mim por vontade própria, era preciso ressaltar. Eu estava meio que maravilhado. Primeiro, parecia que ela não estava mais com receio de mim. Segundo, ela estava me oferecendo ajuda. Era melhor do que nada. Eu a ganharia sem fazer nada, simples assim. Não precisava mais me insinuar pra cima dela, nem mencionar o amor, ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela estava trilhando seu próprio caminho até mim. E nada poderia ser mais gratificante, em especial levando em consideração que NY não estava atingindo as minhas expectativas altas. Era melhor parar de sonhar, eu achava. Eu não seria muita coisa (talvez nada muito além do que já era) e era melhor aceitar aquela condição.

Pelo menos eu estava tendo uma felicidade.

Além de Rachel estar deixando as barreiras para trás (ou talvez, somente abaixando a guarda) ela o estava fazendo em prol de algo. De mim.

Tudo bem, mentira. Da banda.

Mas ainda assim era algo vinculado a mim.

E dava para perceber o quanto ela _queria_ ajudar. Eu apenas não sabia muito bem como seria aquela tutoria – essa palavra existia? Porque, pensando bem, sem Rachel tínhamos o Musique do casal Schuester. Mas, certamente, eu precisaria _pagar_ para tomar aulas com alguma professora. E pelo que eu tinha entendido Rachel não tinha estipulado nenhum preço para ministrar seu auxílio. Talvez eu pudesse pagá-la com caronas. De fato ela precisava delas, e eu tinha um veículo. Não sabia exatamente se tinha apreciado completamente a carona da noite anterior, mas pude notar que não reclamara. Não dissera que tinha odiado e que nunca mais subiria numa moto, por exemplo. Mas tinha ficado feliz por Rachel aceitar outra.

Se estivesse fazendo aquilo somente para me agradar, ou para me comprar, ou por puro interesse... Tanto fazia, na verdade. Eu não me importava, desde que estivéssemos próximos. E, pelo que eu tinha entendido, iríamos passar algum tempo, a partir de qualquer dia depois daquele, muito próximos. E aquilo já bastava. A felicidade já me consumia apenas por saber que teria os braços dela, dali a algumas horas, em torno de mim enquanto estivesse levando-a para casa. Se me falassem que ela queria que eu fosse seu motorista para todo o sempre, sem nada em troca além daquela junção de corpos, cujo vento nova-iorquino lambia incessantemente, eu não poderia apresentar nenhuma objeção. Eu queria, eu ansiava por aquilo. Porque era a única coisa que podia desejar, conquanto ainda desconhecidos.

Por isso, esperei. Nada mais me compensava do que saber que passaríamos alguns minutos a sós. E agora que ela tinha dispensado seu namorado, talvez eu pudesse conseguir algo. Alguma coisa. Ela poderia admitir que estava errada durante aquele tempo todo – que estava me retribuindo, sim. Era claro que estava, eu podia perceber. Faltava-lhe jeito, provavelmente. Ou aquele seu namorado era um imbecil completo – que não sabia como tratá-la – ou Rachel era um fracasso com relacionamentos. Seus namorados deveriam ser todos parecidos com aquele último, pretensiosos, ou até mesmo desinteressados e, devido a isso, ela nunca soube exatamente como reagir. Pensando bem, como deveria reagir? Viver numa relação assim, sabendo que era puramente mecânica – sem surpresas, sem retribuições positivas –, deveria ser mesmo um saco. Eu bem sabia: minha relação com Quinn seguia a mesma linha. Claro, era mais porque estávamos distantes demais, apesar de New Heaven ser relativamente perto de New York. Talvez devesse avisá-la que estava por ali; poderia visitá-la, mas estava em demasiado acostumado com aquela distância. Ela não me era mais necessária; na verdade, nunca fora. Eu apenas fingia que era para, talvez, não magoá-la. O que era ridículo, Quinn era dificilmente magoada. Era mais fácil que magoasse os outros.

Rachel me trouxe dois cafés durante as duas horas subsequentes, alegando que era por conta dela. A princípio não concordei, afinal eu é que deveria pagá-la de algum modo pelas aulas tutoradas. Mas, depois, acabei aceitando, já que eu estava mesmo precisado de um café.

Puck, minutos antes de eu sair de moto de novo, tinha me perguntado para onde eu iria. Eu disse que iria espairecer (por quê, eu não sei), e ele disse que eu deveria procurar outros lugares para nós tocarmos. "Mas e o Spotlight?", eu quis saber. É claro que nosso show fracassado naquela noite tinha acabado com as nossas expectativas de retornar ali como banda – eu o fazia somente por conta de Rachel. Já tinha visto outras pessoas cantarem, pessoas boas. Ao piano, no microfone. Ninguém cantou Beatles, nem detonou com nenhum das canções deles como nós tínhamos feito. Puck soltara uma risada. Eu sabia que nunca mais pisaríamos no Spotlight para nos promover. E era por isso que deveríamos encontrar outro local para tocar – e rápido; já fazia alguns dias que estávamos parados, a minha bateria guardada no Musique, os instrumentos fechados no quarto. Minha voz estava enferrujada e duvidava muito que conseguiria tocar uma melodia sem errar nada. Sam, que tocava baixo, estava longe demais de pensar na banda, estava atrás de agências de modelo. Parecia que tinham voltado atrás da primeira 'campanha' que ele arranjara. Agora ele estava ficando desesperado. Puck, por outro lado, estava mais relaxado que nunca – à exceção do negócio da banda. Tínhamos feito uma limpeza de piscina mais cedo e nada mais. Pensei em fazer uns panfletos divulgando o nosso trabalho, mas Puck disse que era clichê demais. Que, se queríamos mesmo fazer aquilo funcionar, deveríamos bater em todos os lugares da cidade pedindo um espaço. Eu prometera que faria isso, no entanto, ali estava eu na mesa, bebericando cafés, observando o movimento do restaurante e Rachel atender a todos.

Talvez eu merecesse aquela minha vida.

Eu não era ninguém e talvez nunca o seria. Enquanto Rachel estava batalhando para ter um lugar na Broadway! Se eu conseguisse ficar com ela, o que poderia oferecer?

Absolutamente nada!

Mesmo que eu tivesse crescido muito durante aqueles anos longe de casa eu continuava tendo as mesmas coisas que antes. E ainda estava sem rumo.

Meu telefone, antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, começou a tocar. O barulho veio abafado, devido ao movimento do restaurante. Mas eu não precisei pensar demais para adivinhar quem era. "Fala, Puck", respondi. "Pô, cara, cadê você?", ele praticamente berrou. Não entendia por que ele precisava ficar atrás de mim daquele jeito, já tínhamos feito o nosso trabalho com uma piscina e, pelo que eu sabia, não éramos irmãos gêmeos para não nos desgrudarmos. Sam, inclusive, estava se virando muito bem em NY, mesmo sendo péssimo sem um GPS. "Estou aqui no Spotlight", eu disse. Automaticamente, me arrependi. Ele iria dizer que não deveria estar ali, que deveria estar fazendo algo produtivo. Mas, antes que eu pudesse raciocinar direito, minha voz já estava lhe dizendo: "Consegui outro show aqui. Hoje".

Houve um silêncio momentâneo na ligação. E daí Puck bufou. "Achei que não iríamos voltar aí. E, se você tinha me dito que não há lista de espera, por que acabou de 'conseguir' outro show?", ele quis saber.

Tudo bem. Eu não iria ter um ataque de pânico. Não mesmo.

"Tá lotado aqui. De verdade", menti. Quer dizer, o movimento estava normal como sempre. E havia alguém tocando Marron 5 lá no palquinho. "Hoje parece que tem uma fila de espera", eu falei. "O quê?", Puck riu do outro lado. "Mas isso é impossível! Não vou até aí só para receber meia dúzia de aplausos, não mesmo!", ele emendou parecendo irritado de repente. "Você é quem sabe. Acho que vou me arriscar", pensei melhor. É, era isso. Eu iria me apresentar sozinho. Talvez desse mais certo do que subir ao palco como uma banda, digo, como um trio. Não que eu soubesse tocar piano, mas quem soubesse alguém poderia me dar uma mãozinha... "Boa sorte, meu camarada. Vou ficar torcendo para que não joguem tomates em você", Puck me desejou, deixando de lado sua irritação e voltando a rir mais um pouco. Segurei o riso, porque, por um segundo, vi na minha imaginação as pessoas jogarem tomates em mim.

Desliguei a ligação.

Logo mais, entrevi alguém que me deixou incerto.

Era alguém que há muito eu não via.

Na realidade, eu já tinha tido aquela sensação ali dentro, com aquela mesma pessoa. Mas eu estava ficando louco, é claro. Porque meu meio-irmão não poderia estar em New York. Ele tinha ido para uma cidade longe demais, achava que até mesmo para outro estado. Mas achava, também, que, se o visse, fosse capaz de reconhecê-lo. Tinha se passado apenas um pouco mais de dois anos desde a separação de minha mãe com meu padrasto, e eu sabia que as pessoas não mudavam tanto assim em alguns anos. Ou será que mudavam?

A pessoa em questão tinha estatura mediana, estava vestida como um garçom com a característica cor vermelha, usava gel no cabelo e estava rindo. Mas não com qualquer um: com Rachel. Estavam próximos, perto do balcão, e estavam rindo. Nenhum dos dois me percebeu espionando-os.

Eu estava ficando louco. Era isso. Porque meu meio-irmão era tão fracassado quanto eu na época em que nos conhecíamos. E como ele e Rachel se conheciam? Será que ficaram amigos ali em New York mesmo? Mas há quanto tempo ele estava ali? E por quê? Ele era tão mimado pelo pai, duvidava muito que conseguisse viver sozinho.

Era impossível. Não era ele. Não podia sê-lo, logo agora que eu estava conquistando um pouco de felicidade. Deve ser verdade aquilo que dizer sobre a felicidade durar pouco, pois pelo que parecia ele iria estragar tudo. E minha felicidade mal tinha começado!

Certo, eu tinha de parar de ter um ataque. Porque não era muito sensato. Eu poderia estar enganado. E a ideia de tê-lo ali era tão despropositada quanto maluca... Eu estava errado. Eu já o tinha visto nos mais variados lugares, mas era apenas a minha loucura voltando, aquela paranoia habitual. Porque eu sabia que, caso tivesse a oportunidade, ele iria acabar com a minha vida do mesmo modo como seu pai tinha acabado certa vez.

Esqueci-me disso tudo quando, minutos depois, Rachel estava ao meu lado. Suas mãos seguravam uma cafeteira. "Vai querer mais?", ela me perguntou. Fiquei piscando para ela. Rachel era tão linda, mesmo sob aquelas luzes frias do restaurante. Seus cílios eram longos e seu nariz, meio adunco, mas ainda assim ela era bonita. Não precisava me importar de lhe inquirir qual era sua descendência, porque era óbvio. E aquele uniforme vermelho... Apenas podia dizer que provocava o meu lado mais insensato. Sorri a ela antes de lhe responder que não, obrigado. O café dali era forte demais e estava me dando a impressão de que estava sofrendo com uma overdose de cafeína. "Você sabe tocar piano?", a ideia me veio de imediato. Se estava na NYADA, com certeza, não era somente devido a sua voz. Provavelmente tinha outras habilidades musicais. E, se ela estava tão empenhada a me ajudar, talvez pudesse começar naquele minuto. Ela se desconcertou por um instante, pega de surpresa, mas se recompôs da melhor maneira possível, dizendo: "É, acho que sim. Por quê?". Não sabia se era pedir demais, ou se estava fazendo um favor a ela. Certamente, ela tinha de trabalhar; mas, por outro lado, poderia provar que tinha um talento, além de ser a garçonete dali. "Por que eu queria sua ajuda".

Rachel franziu as sobrancelhas e depositou a cafeteira sobre a mesa. "Quer ter aulas de piano também?", ela especulou. Neguei com a cabeça. "Quero cantar e preciso de alguém no piano", expliquei com calma. Na mesma hora ela rebateu: "Mas estou trabalhando. Ainda falta algum tempo para o movimento reduzir". Como eu havia previsto. Concordei, desanimado, com a cabeça. "Daqui a uma hora, tudo bem?", Rachel propôs rapidamente, e então quis saber: "O que vai cantar?". Dei de ombros. Não tinha planejado aquela parte. Esperava que ela me desse uma sugestão. "Ainda não sei. Tem alguma preferência?", perguntei. Rachel soltou um risinho. "Sou uma garota da Broadway, acho que você não deve conhecer nada de lá. Mas sabe o Bob Seger? Gosto muito dele", Rachel me disse. Assenti.

Quem era Bob Seger?

Mas mesmo assim continuei assentindo como se tivesse aprovando sua ideia.

E daí, ela saiu rapidamente da minha frente com a desculpa de sempre: estava trabalhando. Mas quem era Bob Seger?

Acionei meu celular para uma pesquisa. Talvez eu devesse saber quem era aquele cara. Mas Rachel parecia tão distinta, de modo que eu não me sentia tão culpado por não ter o mesmo gosto musical que ela. Afinal, como ela mesma tinha deixado claro, era uma garota da Broadway. E da Broadway eu pouco – para não falar 'nada' – conhecia. Eu era meramente um garoto do interior que fora criado ouvindo Rolling Stones. Na época em que minha mãe tinha se casado de novo, Burt ouvia muito Journey, juntamente com seu filho. Em toda maldita viagem de férias éramos obrigados a escutar alguma canção da banda. Por um período muito longo, cheguei a odiar quaisquer canções, mas depois percebi que estava sendo idiota. Aos poucos, fui aceitando aquela banda na minha vida do mesmo modo como quem aceita um novo cachorrinho. Não foi tão difícil, aliás. Mas Bob Seger? Eu não fazia a mínima ideia de quem aquele cara poderia ser.

Afinal, achei algumas informações. Foi famoso na década de 80. Um dos seus maiores sucessos era a música Against the Wind. Que, para falar a verdade, me era familiar. Procurei a letra da canção e descobri que, de fato, eu já a tinha escutado em algum episódio da minha vida. Para ser mais preciso, todas as manhãs eu a escutava, do outro lado do quarto. Meu meio irmão a usava como seu despertador. Fechei os olhos, ouvindo a melodia introdutória ecoar na minha mente. Como pude ter esquecido daquilo?

Decidi, então, que aquela seria a minha canção. Era a única que eu conhecia. Observei o restaurante até achar aquele cara meio franzino que achava que conhecia.

Estudei-o por alguns minutos.

Se eu cantasse aquela canção saberia se aquele desconhecido era Kurt, meu meio irmão perdido. Quer dizer, afastado, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Eu tinha dado graças a Deus quando ele e o pai foram embora da nossa casa. Pensara que aquele afastamento surtiria bons frutos. Pensara que nunca mais poderia revê-lo, também. Mas ali estava a vida abrindo os meus olhos: ninguém fica 'perdido' por muito tempo. E, de repente, um fantasma do passado reaparece. Assim, quando você menos espera. Porque a vida não é justa. Nem tem pena de você.

Aquela hora se passou arrastando enquanto eu tentava decorar a letra da canção e acompanhar Rachel pelo espaço. Às vezes, ficava de olho naquele suposto conhecido. E se ele _fosse_ Kurt? O que eu diria? Havia muito que dizer, aliás? Talvez um aperto de mão e um "E aí?". Não sabia o que poderia querer lhe dizer. Nunca tinha pensado muito nele depois que fora embora, então de que modo poderia resgatar qualquer sentimento?

Seja como for, quando sobraram apenas algumas mesas, Rachel veio para perto de mim. "Pronta?", perguntei. "Não tenho certeza sobre isso", ela me disse. Fiquei, de imediato, decepcionado. Ela carregava um pano de prato e limpava a mesa da frente a minha. "Tenho ainda muito que fazer". Não que eu não soubesse. Mas o que seriam alguns minutinhos? E seria uma ótima oportunidade de fazer com que as pessoas conhecessem seu trabalho. Não?

"Por favor. Os outros podem dar conta do trabalho".

Rachel olhou para os outros parecendo distraída.

Ela suspirou e terminou sua tarefa. Depois, colocou o pano de prato no ombro e disse: "Já venho".

Ela foi conversar com sua amiga latina. Trocaram olhares e depois olharam para mim. Sua amiga sorriu de um modo que me fez pensar que estava de acordo com a situação. Rachel logo voltou, sem o pano de prato. "Eu nunca fiz isso antes. Pode me ocasionar problemas", ela me alertou. "Se ocasionar eu os resolvo", eu lhe prometi. Vi-a tentar domar um sorriso em vão. Ela me olhou por um tempo, sustentando meu olhar. Aquilo estava acontecendo com mais frequência: não parecia mais tão acanhada. Será que, finalmente, estava entendendo que não poderia relutar com o que estava sentindo?

"Tudo bem. Que canção vai cantar?", ela me inquiriu novamente, cedendo.

"Você disse que gosta do Bob Seger. Descobri que o conheço e que sei cantar Against the Wind".

"Uma das minhas preferidas", ela me sorriu.

Levantei-me do estofado e a segui até o palco. Seu passo estava seguro, embora, antes, eu tivesse detectado uma incerteza explícita em seus olhos. Mas eu achava que era somente por estar 'burlando' o sistema de seu trabalho. Não entendia por que não poderia subir naquele palco, se tinha um dom que poderia impressionar as pessoas. Era justo que ela dividisse com seus clientes seu dom, certo?

Rachel subiu ao palco e logo caminhou até o piano de cauda. Pude ver que muitos a olharam com mesclas de surpresa e admiração. Fui para o microfone, que estava num pedestal. "Hmm, oi", primeiramente disse. O que eu diria? Minha amiga garçonete estava ali para me ajudar com a melodia? Ela nem era minha amiga! Precisava formular uma frase melhor. Quando menos esperava, a voz de Rachel reverberou pelo espaço, dizendo: "Meu nome é Rachel Berry e esse cara aí na frente é o Finn. Ele não sabe muito bem como dizer isso, mas iremos cantar Against the Wind, do Bob Seger. Esperamos que gostem". Sorri para a plateia, embora não fosse por simpatia – estava sorrindo pelo que tinha ouvido de Rachel. Adorava quando ela tomava conta da situação.

Nisto, ela começou a tocar a melodia de forma suave, porém meio rápida. Esperei até o ponto crucial das notas para começar a cantar.

_It seems like yesterday but it was long ago  
Jane was lovely, she was the queen of my nights_

_There in the darkness with the radio, playing low  
And the secrets that we shared the mountains that we moved_

_Caught like a wildfire out of control  
till there was nothing left to burn and nothing left to prove_

A plateia parecia relativamente interessada, hoje. Em sua maioria mulheres, estava de olho em mim e até se balançava de acordo com a melodia. Queria olhar para trás, para averiguar Rachel concentrada nas teclas do piano, mas foi impossível. Se ela estava concentrada, eu também estava. Estava decidido a não errar e, finalmente, impressionar. E, se não fosse os clientes dali, ao menos Rachel. Queria que ela percebesse que, na pior das hipóteses, apenas precisava 'trabalhar mais' no meu talento. Não que ele estivesse aos pés do dela. Quer dizer, Broadway é uma coisa difícil. Não é brincadeira de criança, nem para amadores.

_We were running against the wind  
We were young and strong  
We were running against the wind_

_And the years rolled slowly past  
And I found myself alone  
Surrounded by strangers I thought were my friends  
I found myself further and futher from my home_

_And I guess I lost my way  
There were oh so many roads  
I was living to run and running to live  
Never worried about paying or ever how much I owed_

Não estava pensando em muita coisa, além da canção, até que entrevi Kurt (ou aquele que eu achava que era Kurt) parado num canto também olhando para mim. Parecia tão centrado em me olhar quanto eu, em cantar corretamente a canção. Mas, ao contrário de algumas pessoas, ele não parecia feliz.

Dali de cima eu tive toda a certeza do mundo: era Kurt. Não era um sósia, não era um irmão gêmeo, não era um dublê.

Era Kurt, meu meio irmão perdido.

Ele estava com os braços cruzados, trazendo no rosto uma expressão fechada. Achei que fosse começar a suar frio naquele mesmo minuto, mas tentei em me focar no que estava fazendo. E daí que era ele? Eu estava numa missão ali. E não seria aquele estraga-prazeres que iria me atrapalhar.

Tentei controlar o meu nervosismo na mesma hora, assim como a minha respiração. Não queria errar.

_Moving eight miles a minute for months at a time  
Breaking all of the rules that would bend  
I began to find myself searching  
Searching for shelter again and again  
Against the wind_

_A little something against the wind  
I found myself seeking shelter against the wind_

_Well those drifter days are past me now  
I've got so much more to think about  
Deadlines and commitments  
What to leave in, what to leave out you_

Kurt já tinha retirado os seus olhos de mim, indo fazer algumas tarefas como repor café nas xícaras e limpar mesas vagas. Fiquei mais aliviado assim, pelo menos podia me concentrar mais. A questão que rondava minha cabeça era: como não o tinha visto antes? Mas então lembrei quase no mesmo instante: Rachel; eu estava indo ali há quase uma semana apenas para vê-la, todo o resto era ignorado por mim. Será que Kurt tinha me reconhecido também? Mas por que não abrira a boca? Não que ele fosse de falar demais (ao menos ao meu lado). Ele sempre fora calado quando estava comigo, tanto é que nunca tínhamos conseguido construir um relacionamento. É difícil fazer isso quando uma das partes não interage. Mas ele poderia ter vindo até mim, completamente. Ou talvez... Bem, ele sempre fora daquele jeito. E tinha se tornado ainda pior depois daquela nossa última conversa – talvez, a primeira real, face a face. Eu tinha acabado de fazer 18 anos e, provavelmente, não estava no meu estado mais sóbrio. No entanto, eu me lembrava direitinho do que tinha lhe dito e de todas as expressões que vi perpassar pelo rosto dele.

E quando me lembrava daquele episódio me sentia ainda mais fracassado, pois era como se um caçador estivesse baleando um cervo assustado. Naquela época, eu ainda me portava como um rebelde sem causa, passava as noites fora de casa e, de vez em quando, algumas coisas ruins aconteciam pela cidade e a culpa era minha.

Minha mãe tentava me alertar, Burt tentava conversar, mas eu sempre fugia. Permanecer em casa tinha se tornado um martírio.

E, no fim, foi o que fiz.

Fugi.

Claro, não foi um espanto completo: minha mãe já estava sabendo que aquilo poderia acontecer.

Mas ainda me culpava por aquilo. Ela tinha enfrentado a separação sozinha, enquanto eu estava pelo mundo. Falava com ela de vez em quando, só para lhe informar sobre onde estava e coisas assim. Uma das últimas coisas que tinha dito a ela, antes de fugir foi que odiava minha vida e a odiava, por se permitir sentir alguma coisa por um homem que não fosse meu pai. E, dois dias depois, desapareci. Só a contatei depois de uma semana.

É claro que eu tinha retornado algumas vezes – o meu aniversário de dezoito anos tinha sido uma das raras ocasiões, mas eu tinha feito o favor de destruir tudo tendo aquela 'conversa' com Kurt. Depois, nunca mais o vi. Tudo que sabia, por intermédio do telefone, era que ele e Burt tinham se mudado para fora do estado, sem deixar muito rastros.

E, então, minha mãe estava mais uma vez sozinha.

Várias vezes eu cogitara retornar para casa para passar uma temporada ao seu lado, mas ainda havia muitos resquícios de rancor alojados em mim. Não queria voltar a ser aquele cara ridículo de antes. Ainda que Kurt estivesse longe o bastante, retornar para aquela cidade seria como reviver todos aqueles malditos dias novamente.

_Against the wind  
I'm still runnin' against the wind  
I'm older now but still runnin' against the wind  
Well I'm older now but still runnin'  
Against the wind, against the wind  
I'm still runnin' against the wind  
I'm still runnin' against the wind  
Against the wind  
I'm still runnin' against the wind_

Eu, completamente, me sentia correndo contra o vento por todos aqueles anos. Estava mais velho, como a música dizia, mas continuava correndo. Mas eu sabia que não fazia mais sentido. Precisava dar um jeito naquele rancor. Aquilo tudo tinha acontecido há quatro anos. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de sobrepujar tudo aquilo: a morte prematura de meu pai, Burt e Kurt. E – por que não? – eu mesmo? Precisava me livrar daquele garotinho idiota e rebelde. Tinha aprendido muito sobre mim mesmo durante aqueles anos e tinha decidido deixar aquele Finn para trás. Mas por mais que eu me esforçasse não conseguia me livrar de todas aquelas lembranças. Ainda estavam vívidas na minha mente como um filme que passava diante de meus olhos todas as noites antes de eu enfim adormecer.

Ouvi aplausos. Poucos, devido ao número reduzido de gente ali. Mas foi o suficiente para me fazer feliz. Parecia que alguma coisa dentro de mim tinha se rompido. Como se todos os meus fios tivessem se rompido – era uma sensação ótima. Sentia-me livre.

Falei a única palavra que era capaz de pronunciar ao microfone: "Obrigado".

Quando Rachel meio que se emparelhou comigo a repeti e, depois, plantei um beijo em sua bochecha. Vi-a ficar escarlate na frente de todos e me senti também um pouquinho desconfortável. Por que eu era tão impulsivo, meu Deus? Será que tinha estragado tudo? Notei Kurt me olhando, mas logo em seguida ele fingiu estar ocupado. Pelo olhar que tinha pescado, ele não tinha aprovado nada daquilo. A música e o beijo. Parecia pronto para me criticar, também. Peguei na mão dela – e percebi que mesmo acanhada ela não teve coragem de se desvencilhar de mim – e inclinei a cabeça em sua direção para lhe perguntar:

"Quer sair comigo?".

Descemos as escadinhas. A mão dela ainda estava na minha, porém logo ela a puxou. Ficamos frente a frente por meros segundos. "Não posso", ela respondeu. Ergui as sobrancelhas. Ela estava brincando comigo? "Você não está mais comprometida", refutei.

"Eu somente lhe ofereci ajuda com a banda, não foi nada mais sério do que isso", ela disse, desviando os olhos de mim e meio que murmurando.

"Não se oferece ajuda a um desconhecido, a menos que queira conhecê-lo", minha voz saiu parecendo um rosnado, por isso tratei de abaixá-la para deixá-la mais suave: "Sou um cara decente. Vai ser um encontro num restaurante, ou qualquer coisa que valha a pena. Você gosta de karaokê? Porque eu descobri um lugar realmente legal outro dia...", continuei. Rachel logo balançou a cabeça. "Finn", ela me cortou. "Eu realmente agradeço, mas...".

Foi a minha vez de cortá-la: "Mas o quê? Está com medo de mim?".

Seus olhos se arregalaram momentaneamente.

"Venho aqui todos os dias apenas para olhar você, estive todo esse tempo criando coragem para pedir isso. Então, por favor, não me faça ficar parado aqui como se eu não soubesse que você quer tanto quanto eu sair comigo no sábado".

Ela ficou me olhando. E então abriu a boca. Quando fez isso, já estava pronto para me decepcionar mais uma vez. Ela diria não. Diria que estava sofrendo pelo seu ex-namorado, que tinha mais a fazer a sair comigo. Mas então, para a minha total surpresa, o que ouvi foi muito diferente.

"Domingo. Sábado eu trabalho. E, apesar de tudo isso parecer uma chantagem, você é um cara meio gentil. Estou desacostumada a isso, sabia?", ela me ofereceu um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

Não disse nada.

"Então? O que está esperando para anotar o meu número?", ela perguntou.

Sorri para ela, meio trôpego de felicidade.

* * *

**GENTE. **

**MIL DESCULPAS PELA FALTA DE ATUALIZAÇÃO SEMANA PASSADA. Eu acabei TOTAL me esquecendo, devido aos trabalhos da faculdade. Espero que eu ainda receba comentários, porque viver sem eles é totalmente difícil, viu? Sério mesmo, fiquei muito triste por não ler nenhum nessa semana ):**

**Ótima semana a todos, ok? E não se esqueçam de comentar! **

**Love, Nina. **


	7. Chapter Seven

_Oi, gente! _

_Só pra avisar: smut nesse capítulo ;) Espero que assim vocês comentem mais HAHAHA (brincadeira!). _

* * *

**Parte XIII**

_And I find myself looking for you  
Yeah, I find myself looking for you, looking for you_

Eu ainda me lembrava do rosto de Finn completamente extasiado durante o restante da noite. Toda a sua ansiedade era denunciada, em especial, quando eu passava por sua mesa e lhe perguntava se aceitava alguma coisa. Ele já tinha bebido mais de três xícaras de café, por isso achava que também poderia oferecer alguma coisa comestível do cardápio. Talvez uma torta, qualquer coisa. Mas ele negou, quando lhe perguntei. Disse que estava ótimo. E daí, sorriu, e eu fingi que aquilo não me abalava nem um pouco. Puxa, ele tinha um sorriso tão bonito! Nunca fora muito de perceber essas coisas, mas é incrível o quanto detalhes que passam batidos pelos outros conseguem se sobressair quando você só tem olhos pra uma pessoa.

Não que eu fosse começar a namorá-lo. Um jantar não era muita coisa. Talvez ele quisesse me retribuir por eu estar querendo ajudá-lo com a banda. Quer dizer, era uma possibilidade e eu não a descartava. Eu tinha que ter os pés no chão, embora minha cabeça estivesse meio que pirando. Nunca tinha sido perseguida antes para, depois, ser convidada para um jantar. Mas era bom saber que eu estava perdendo a minha maneira desajeitada de lidar com aquilo. Eu sabia ser a pessoa mais segura do mundo em cima de um palco, brilhando, mas no mundo real eu era uma negação. Talvez porque a música sempre fez o seu papel mágico comigo: conseguia me libertar de qualquer coisa; ela me servia para tudo. Não importava quão indiferente ou feliz eu estivesse, eu sempre estava cantando para tentar expressar meus sentimentos.

E quando Finn me fez subir com ele no palco para tocar piano experimentei a mesma sensação de libertação. Suas palavras me pareciam profundas, mesmo que sua voz estivesse um pouco desafinada. Ainda assim, eu pude sentir tudo o que a canção transmitia. E, pelo jeito, ele também tinha sentido. Pude perceber que ficou bem mais feliz do que ficara quando cantou Beatles, talvez porque não estivesse tão nervoso, ou porque eu estava ali em cima com ele. Independentemente do resultado surtido, eu tinha adorado. Em especial quando ele me agradeceu. Eu e Jesse já tínhamos cantado antes algumas vezes, mas ele nunca me agradecia pelos duetos – não que eu esperasse, também. Mas Finn... Ele tinha aquele jeito de ser fechado e tão gentil. Digamos que mulher alguma seria louca de não sucumbir ao charme dele. Ele podia estar me perseguindo, mas bem que eu gostava. Ao menos não ficava sozinha e tinha sempre uma carona para casa.

Naquela noite, não foi diferente. Ele me emprestou seu capacete e disse para segurar em sua cintura. Mesmo que ele estivesse com uma jaqueta de couro e outra camada de roupa, eu podia sentir seus músculos abdominais perfeitos. O vento estava mais gelado que o normal, porque NY estava enfrentando uma frente fria, mas mesmo assim não me incomodei. Estava me acostumando com aquele negócio de viajar na garupa de uma moto. E mesmo que meu cabelo tenha ficado uma porcaria fiz questão de não reclamar. Quando ele me ajudou a pular da moto, depois de eu ter retirado o capacete – e meus cabelos terem se arrepiado – eu lhe agradeci.

Tinha minhas dúvidas, é claro. Ele estava tão empenhado em ser legal comigo que, talvez, eu devesse mesmo ter um pé atrás.

Mas eu não conseguia. Estava gostando de baixar a guarda. Porque ele parecia ser um cara bem diferente dos outros – claro, continuava sendo um cara, mas divergia um pouco na questão, por exemplo, da educação. Ele não perdia tempo em me agradecer, ou em me dizer palavras agradáveis. E era justamente isso que estava fazendo, quando disse: "Você continua linda".

Eu estava passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo, numa tentativa frustrada de mantê-lo organizado, quando ele me disse isso. A rua ainda estava movimentada, mas a luz estava um pouco fraca, já que o poste perto de loft tinha queimado. Mas fiquei aliviada por constatar que, na meia-luz, ele não seria capaz de enxergar meu rosto em brasa. Sorri, acanhada, enquanto abaixava as mãos para a minha bolsa.

"Você deveria conhecer os meninos um dia desses. Não garanto que irá gostar deles, mas são meus melhores amigos", Finn desatou a falar, me acompanhando até as escadas do prédio. "Por que não passa a tarde de domingo conosco? E à noite nós jantamos. Você tem o dia todo de folga, certo?", ele continuou. Localizei o molho de chaves e confirmei, "Sim. Geralmente, bem...", soltei uma risadinha antes de prosseguir; vi-o me lançar um olhar divertido misturado à curiosidade. "Eu e meus amigos vamos a China Town cantar nos bares. Já foi lá? É incrivelmente parecido com a China. Tem um bar que faz competição de karaokê. É um dos meus preferidos", falei.

"Então você canta fora da NYADA?", ele me inquiriu.

"É um ótimo jeito de praticar. Não é o mesmo que estar no meio de uma peça musical, mas eu me divirto", respondi. Entramos no hall de entrada, decorado com um sofazinho, uma mesinha e um vaso de flores. Acendi o interruptor e, de repente, me senti cega com toda aquela luz. Pisquei várias vezes, desorientada. "E seus amigos? Eles estudam com você?", Finn perguntou. Fui até a caixa do correio, mantida pelo porteiro, que ficava no final do corredor. "Bem, não exatamente. Kurt tentou entrar para NYADA, mas não conseguiu neste ano e Santana... Digamos que ninguém sabe muito bem o que ela quer da vida", terminei com outra risadinha. Eu deveria parar de fazer aquilo, era tão irritante! Fazia-me sentir uma pré-adolescente. "E você é amiga deles há quanto tempo?".

Retirei algumas cartas da caixinha e olhei para ele, surpresa. O quê, então além de me perseguir ele iria perseguir também _meus amigos_? Acho que ele viu isso estampado na minha cara, por isso logo retaliou: "Apenas curiosidade. Não precisa responder". Assenti. Bem, ele meio que já estava dentro da minha casa, digamos assim. Um dia ele iria conhecer Santana e Kurt. Se é que já não tinha conhecido – mas duvidava muito que, ao menos Kurt, tivesse aberto a boca para ele. Santana era conhecida por ser fofoqueira e, por tabela, por falar demais – então, certamente, ele saberia da história dela, a qualquer minuto. "Isso faz parte do seu questionário de vigília, ou o quê?", brinquei com ele. "Está querendo saber se tenho bons amigos?", emendei, sorrindo. Ele sorriu também, mas um pouco menos à vontade. "Apenas curiosidade", ele repetiu. Assenti de novo. "Fomos colegas de colégio. A Santana conheço desde os quinze anos, mas Kurt, desde que ele se mudou para a minha cidade. Foi pouco tempo que ele morou lá, na verdade", expliquei a ele. Kurt tinha chegado à Lima um pouco depois do começo do último ano letivo. A nossa conexão não foi imediata, mas depois o conheci melhor no clube de música que frequentávamos. Era uma tremenda porcaria, já que nosso instrutor, o Sandy Ryerson estava mais preocupado consigo mesmo do que com os alunos, sempre precisava brilhar mais do que qualquer um. Mas foi graças ao musical Hair, que a escola produziu, que eu e Kurt ficamos tão amigos. Percebemos que queríamos as mesmas coisas e foi natural que nos tornássemos próximos. Em pouco tempo, ele se tornou meu melhor amigo.

"Lima, certo?", ele checou.

"Sim", concordei. Ele ficou me olhando enquanto eu estudava um jeito de me despedir dele sem que ficasse explícito um clima esquisito. "Já está com suas cartas, acho que devo ir", Finn comentou.

"Muito obrigada pela carona", agradeci mais uma vez. "Deixa disso", ele fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. "E obrigada pela conversa e pela música", agora fiz questão de mostrar o meu sorriso a ele. Aquela música realmente tinha renovado os meus pensamentos para com ele. "Se quiser me dar mais sugestões, estou aceitando", ele respondeu com um sorriso também nos lábios. "Talvez devêssemos cantar juntos", sugeri. Por que eu simplesmente não me despedia e deixava tudo como estava? Por que eu tinha que acabar com tudo? Talvez _aquele_ fosse meu dom, o de ser uma menina extremamente dramática e ansiosa. "Você aceitaria?", ele quis saber, expressando surpresa. Dei de ombros. "Por que não?", devolvi. Sorri, e ele também. Ficamos de olho um no olho, enquanto eu pensava que poderia beijá-lo. Talvez fosse uma coisa sensata, talvez fosse isso que ele desejava. E era certo dizer que, por um segundo de pura loucura, era o que eu também desejava. Mas desviei os meus olhos da boca dele e imediatamente disse: "Boa noite, Finn".

E daí que eu tinha estragado o clima?

Pelo menos eu não tinha jogado aquelas cartas no chão e me atirado pra cima dele...

Ele sorriu; lá vinha ele com aquele sorriso-gracinha, o lateral que, desde a primeira vez, tinha me deixado completamente derretida.

"Podemos cantar amanhã?", ele quis saber. "Não sei, provavelmente", respondi. Ele sorriu de novo e veio ao encontro de mim, plantando um beijo na minha bochecha. "Boa noite, Broadway", ele me desejou.

Fiquei piscando para suas costas enquanto ele se afastava. Fui para a porta e o vi subir na moto. Ele acenou, e eu retribuí. Quando ele se foi noite adentro, fechei a porta e dei de cara com Figgins, o porteiro. "Senhorita Berry!", ele disse, naquele péssimo sotaque. "Longe de mim dizer quem pode entrar, ou não, nesse prédio, mas aquele cara não parecia ser seu amigo", ele completou.

Ai, meu Deus.

O porteiro estava achando que eu tinha um novo namorado?

"A senhorita sabe que sou amigo dos seus pais", ele continuou, enquanto eu me encaminhava para o elevador. "E também sabe que devo mantê-los a par de tudo que acontece na sua vida", Figgins terminou com um quê de sugestão. "Agradeço a preocupação, mas caso eu estiver com um namorado novo com certeza o senhor será o primeiro a saber", sorri amarelo para ele. "E aquele outro garoto, senhorita?", ele perguntou. O elevador chegou. "Desculpe, mas preciso dormir. Até mais", logo do dispensei com a verdade.

Eu sempre chegava muito cansada do serviço e até parece que estava em condições de ouvir o porteiro discutir sobre a minha vida amorosa. Mas pelo menos eu tinha uma casa, pensei. Se não fosse por Figgins, que morava em NY desde que tinha sido demitido da empresa de um dos meus pais, o Hiram, trabalhava, eu não saberia o que seria a minha vida em New York. Ele estava trabalhando há quase um ano de porteiro naquele prédio e quando soube que eu me mudaria para a cidade tratou de avisar meus pais que havia um loft para alugar. Então, de certo modo, eu me sentia uma megera por trata-lo tão mal. Mas será mesmo que ele precisava vigiar a minha vida daquele jeito? Já não bastava o jeito tenebroso que falava de Jesse: 'um garoto com um futuro brilhante, mas sem amor algum'. No fim, ele estava mesmo certo. Queria ver o que ele poderia formular sobre Finn. Será que chegaria à mesma conclusão que Santana? 'Um músico fracassado'? Porque eu tinha certeza de que Finn era mais do que aquilo.

Quer dizer, New York era uma cidade assustadora, você nunca iria se encaixar de primeira. Talvez Finn apenas estivesse assustado e perdido, sem saber que caminho tomar. Talvez, para Figgins, Finn fosse 'um garoto com um futuro fracassado, mas que nutria um amor pela vida e pela liberdade jamais visto'. Porque era aquilo que eu via nele: ele apreciava a vida e a liberdade. Não que tivesse um futuro fracassado, afinal eu não era vidente. E daí que, ao que parecia, ele não tinha emprego? Ele tinha acabado de chegar, pelo amor de Deus! Jamais poderia cobrar algo assim dele (ainda mais levando em conta que não era sua namorada).

Espantei aquele pensamento quando dei de cara com Kurt, assim que me adentrei no loft. Ele estava sentado no sofá, observando a TV desligada. "E aí, Rach", Blaine, namorado de Kurt, saiu do banheiro e veio me cumprimentar com um abraço. "Como está?", perguntei. Blaine estudava Direito na NYU, e eles tinham se conhecido num dia em que Kurt foi a um debate aberto ao público sobre Direitos Humanos. "Comigo, tudo certo. Consegui um estágio remunerado em uma firma, fica perto do alojamento", ele me sorriu. "Uau, parabéns. Pelo menos você não precisa servir mesas e coisa e tal", respondi. "É... Falando nisso", Blaine abaixou a voz, olhando para Kurt de soslaio, "aconteceu alguma coisa no Spotlight hoje?", ele quis saber. "Nada de diferente, por quê?", dei de ombros, ficando curiosa. "Estou com uma péssima impressão de Kurt, ele parece que está no mundo da lua hoje", ele sussurrou. "É mesmo?", fiquei genuinamente surpresa. Olhei para Kurt. Eu já tinha achado relativamente estranho encontrá-lo parado ali na sala; geralmente ele gostava de se aventurar na cozinha, preparando os mais diversos pratos pra mim e pra Santana. "Ei, Kurt?", me aproximei dele e perguntei. Ele me olhou parecendo entender que eu já tinha chegado. "O que acha de umas batatas assadas pra nós? Blaine, você deve estar com fome, não?", perguntei. Blaine olhou para Kurt, e daí perguntou: "Por que não está na cozinha?".

"Porque, Blaine, eu não sou uma mulherzinha. Se quiserem as batatas assadas de vocês vão em frente, a cozinha é logo ali. Porque eu estou cansado, preciso de um pouco de descanso no meu quarto. Não esqueçam-se de apagar as luzes, depois", Kurt respondeu com um pouco mais de selvageria do que de costume. Olhei para Blaine um pouco estupefata. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes, Kurt sempre fora muito afável com todo mundo e sempre estava disposto a nos preparar qualquer coisa.

Blaine me lançou um olhar de 'não estou dizendo?'.

Kurt se retirou da sala e foi para seu quarto.

"Não sei realmente o que aconteceu. Pode ser somente estresse, você sabe que a nossa vida não é tão boa assim. E ele trabalha 12 horas, pelo menos eu tenho a NYADA para me distrair", eu disse.

"Aposto que é TPM", Santana surgiu de seu quarto com um abrigo antigo no corpo. "Ele está assim desde o restaurante", ela afirmou.

"Não percebi nada", respondi.

"Claro que não", ela me zombou. "Você só tinha olhos praquele músico fracassado", ela disse. Isso estimulou a curiosidade de Blaine, que logo estava perguntando: "Quem é esse músico fracassado? E espere aí, você não tem um namorado?". Santana riu. "Já foi tarde aquele lá", ela comentou. Olhei irritada para ela. "Santana!", ralhei com ela, que meramente deu de ombros. "Terminei com Jesse, digamos que viver num relacionamento sem amor é uma furada", eu lhe comuniquei. Blaine fez uma expressão de quem me apoiava e depois insistiu: "E o músico fracassado?". Rolei os olhos.

"Não é nada demais", falei.

"Vocês cantaram juntos", Santana disse. "Não foi _nada_ assim. Eu toquei piano enquanto _ele_ cantava", esclareci. "Tanto faz, vocês estavam no palco juntos. E pelo que vi, vocês pareciam bastante entrosados depois. Ele te convidou pra sair, não foi?", ela me olhou com aquela expressão de quem está morrendo para saber um segredo.

O meu silêncio foi interpretado como um sim.

"Eu _disse_ que o sexo ainda seria maravilhoso!", Santana refutou com um quê de vitória na voz. "Meu Deus, quer parar com isso? Não vou transar com ele! Ele somente me chamou para um jantar, acho que vamos falar da minha proposta para eu ajudá-lo com a banda", eu disse. "Então ele tem uma banda?", Blaine perguntou. "É, uma _bem_ ruim", Santana riu, fazendo uma careta de desprezo.

Ridículo.

Santana era completamente ridícula.

"Não ligue para ela", eu disse, me referindo à Santana.

"Não pretendia", Blaine me respondeu. Ele também sabia o quanto ela era insuportável.

"Não esqueça-se da calcinha fio-dental que comprei pra você de trote no seu aniversário", Santana disse.

Berrei o nome dela, com raiva, e depois me ocupei em rolar os olhos. Ela nunca iria mudar.

* * *

Não cantamos nenhuma música juntos no dia seguinte, nem nos outros. Isso, porque eu estava mesmo atarefada. Finn tinha me dito que tinha aprendido cantar We've Got Tonight – outra das minhas preferidas do Bob –, mas eu não estava no clima de cantá-la. Por mais que, dali a uns dias, teríamos o nosso primeiro encontro, aquela música parecia demais para mim. Era como tentar concretizar nossos sentimentos através da música, e eu não estava preparada para aquilo.

Quer dizer, eu não sabia o que sentia por ele além de atração. Não sabia se era amor. Poderia ser, mas eu não sabia. Não consegui sentir aquilo, parecia precipitado demais. Por isso, resolvi deixar de me importar. Deixar de ser louca.

Continuei a aceitar suas caronas, já que ele fazia questão.

No sábado, tomamos cappuccinos juntos, depois do meu expediente, exatamente como da primeira vez. Conversamos um pouco sobre New York, especialmente.

"Essa cidade é assustadora", ele tinha me confessado. Bem como eu tinha achado. Gostava quando ele era sincero, quando não tinha vergonha de me dizer a verdade. Foi, também, a primeira vez que eu lhe perguntei sobre seu futuro. "E o que está fazendo ultimamente?", perguntei. Ele pareceu ficar sem graça, mas fingi que não tinha notado. "Eu e Puck temos um negócio", ele me disse. Arqueei as sobrancelhas, pedido mais informações. "Que espécie de negócio?", eu quis saber. Finn bebericou mais do café, provavelmente para fugir do assunto. Mas eu estava interessada. Talvez ele precisasse de uma direção. Ele deu de ombros quando olhou para mim novamente. "Nós limpamos piscinas. Na minha cidade era um negócio relativamente próspero, mas aqui é totalmente diferente", ele me disse. Assenti. Ele já tinha me contado que tocava bateria, que era bom naquilo, então resolvi perguntar o que tinha ficado na minha cabeça sobre aquilo. "Por que não dá aulas de bateria? Sabe que muitos garotos gostam disso? Acho que é pra conquistar as garotas, ou algo assim", ri um pouco, "Mas é uma coisa que pode funcionar com você".

"Tocar bateria para ganhar uma garota?", ele me inquiriu.

"Não, ensinar bateria", eu ri. Ele também. Daí, ficou sério me inspecionando. "Não sei se seria um bom professor", ele acabou me dizendo. Rolei os olhos, descrente. "Você tem paciência e isso ajuda bastante", eu disse. "Não sei, não", ele respondeu. "Posso fazer uns panfletos sobre suas aulas e espalhar pela NYADA. Tenho certeza de que muita gente vai estar interessada", comentei, tentando fazê-lo concordar com a ideia. Seria realmente de mais se aquilo acontecesse. "Não sei", ele repetiu. "Você já está me ajudando demais", ele completou.

"Vou ajudar _a banda_ com o negócio de instrutora vocal. Adoraria ajudá-lo divulgar o seu trabalho".

"Hmm, não trabalho como professor de bateria, Rachel", ele afirmou, cético.

"Mas você _toca_ bateria. Olha, é exatamente o que estou fazendo com a banda: eu sei cantar e, por isso, sei ensinar relativamente alguém a se preparar para tal coisa", contrapus.

Finn ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, me estudando. Não me importei, porque eu estava sustentando seu olhar. Toda aquela vergonha inicial já tinha ido embora e eu me sentia muito confortável com ele, especialmente conversando com ele. Porque nossas conversas eram agradáveis, e ele não era nem um pouco imbecil: não saía reclamando da vida, ou de alguém; Finn era centrado e fazia de tudo para estar agradando.

"Hmm", ele disse. "Minha bateria está num instituto, não a toco há bastante tempo".

"Não tem problema", eu lhe disse.

Ele me sorriu. "Então tudo bem?", perguntei. "É, acho que vai ser legal", ele disse.

* * *

**Parte XIV**

_In my heart,_

_little sparks everywhere that you are_

"Achei que você tivesse namorada", Puck observou, lá da sua poltrona. Ele estava afinando o meu violão (sei lá pra quê, já que não iríamos cantar em lugar algum). "É meio difícil ter uma namorada quando ela está em New Heaven", eu disse. "Sabia que New Heaven fica há, tipo, uma hora daqui, não?", ele devolveu. "Cara, não acho isso certo, e olha que sou eu falando", Puck continuou, agora olhando para mim com uma expressão mista de desinteresse com distração. "Depois eu me entendo com a Quinn. Além do mais, é só um jantar. Não quer dizer muito", falei.

"Não quer dizer muito?", ele riu, sarcástico. "Quer dizer que vai ter sexo casual e que você não vai ter como escapar disso, depois. Você sabe como são as garotas", comentou, rolando os olhos na última parte.

"Talvez eu não queira escapar", dei de ombros.

Agora até mesmo Sam olhou para mim (ele estava conferindo sua caixa de e-mail à procura de qualquer confirmação das agências que correra atrás). "Wow, cara. Isso é sério?", Sam perguntou. "Ela é uma garota da cidade grande, cara. Não vai querer ficar com você depois do sexo casual", Puck explicou como quem explica um teorema muito difícil para uma pessoa leiga.

"Você não conhece a Rachel", respondi.

"E isso quer dizer...? Olha, você acabou de chegar, não tem um emprego fixo, nem sabe como vai pagar esse jantar com ela... Entendeu o que quero dizer?", Puck tratou de falar.

Ele era um ótimo amigo, até que abria a boca.

"Obrigado, estou muito melhor", revidei num tom azedo.

"Beleza, você quer transar com ela. Vá em frente. Pague o jantar", ele respondeu. Puck não entendia nada mesmo. "Essa garota não é a daquele bar? Ela não é, tipo, garçonete? Puxa, Finn! Uma garçonete! Se ainda fosse uma advogada...", Sam disse, parecendo surpreso pela primeira vez em muito tempo. "É, porque eu escolho sair com pessoas meramente pela profissão delas", eu falei, ácido e irônico. "Bem, certamente ela não está nem aí pelo que você é. Por que ela escolheu sair com você? Tem alguma coisa que não se encaixa", Puck comentou, mais parecendo que estava falando consigo mesmo do que comigo. "Talvez porque ela não está interessada no dinheiro que eu não tenho, por exemplo", respondi. "Falando nisso, agora é sério: vocês vão comer onde? Numa dessas casinhas de cachorro-quente que tem em cada esquina? Porque você não pode pagar mais do que isso", Puck quis saber.

"Esperava que vocês me emprestassem alguma coisa", sorri para ele.

"Estava demorando", Puck riu rolando os olhos, metendo a mão no bolso da jeans. "Espero que ela não seja uma daquelas garotas que querem comer no Outback" ele disse.

"Não faço ideia. Pensei em levá-la ao Applebee's".

"Decadência pura. Ninguém quer comer mais lá, Finn". E daí ele me entregou uma porção de notas amassadas.

"Você não sabe de nada". Contei as notas: 96 dólares. Achei que fosse o suficiente, já que eu tinha quase 50 dólares acumulado.

"Não sou nova-iorquino, mas todo mundo sabe que não se leva uma garota ao Applebee's, cara", Puck falou, parecendo estar sério demais. "Qual é o _problema_?", perguntei. "Qualquer um é capaz de pagar lá", ele me respondeu. "É justamente essa a ideia que quero. Vai ser ótimo se eu conseguir pagar a janta", respondi.

Puck soltou uma risada. "Está se esforçando demais para impressionar essa garota, meu chapa", ele comentou. "Mas sugiro que, se quer ganhar o coração dela, arrume um emprego", Sam me aconselhou.

Ah, sim. Era o sujo falando do mal lavado.

"E _você_ tem emprego? _Algum_ de vocês tem um emprego?", explodi, sabendo que estava com mais raiva do que aparentava. "Nós acabamos de chegar, estão lembrados?", perguntei. "Você pode se vestir de frango gigante para promover o Chicken Bar", Puck sugeriu, deixando escapar uma risadinha. "Espero que você ganhe desconto, porque iria lá todos os dias comer algumas cestinhas de frango frito", ele me sorriu. Rolei os olhos. "Vocês não têm condições de falar nada de mim", respondi. "Você, por exemplo, Sam", olhei para seu cabelo loiro e seu abdômen muito mais definido do que qualquer um que eu conhecia. "Ficaram de me ligar. Darkness Dreams, ou algo assim. É uma agência que trabalha com roupas de baixo", ele explicou, parecendo realmente animado. "E...?", Puck quis saber. "E eles gostaram de mim. Vão me ligar _a qualquer momento_, esperem só para verem", ele assentiu, assumindo uma postura séria o bastante para um cara que estava contente por servir de objeto sexual, ou algo assim.

Rolei os olhos.

Era a quarta vez que Sam vinha com o mesmo discurso. E nada acontecia.

"Seja como for, não se atrasem, ok?", lembrei-os.

Iríamos nos encontrar com Rachel no Central Park, na Bow Bridge – que, segundo Rachel, era um dos pontos turísticos do parque mais visitados e conhecidos por todos. Não teria como eu me perder.

"Estou _louco_ para conferir de perto a sua garçonete", Puck disse, sendo completamente malicioso e sarcástico. "Cale a boca", retruquei.

* * *

Três horas depois, eu me encontrava em frente ao prédio de Rachel.

_Cinco minutos, eu juro ;) - R_

Sorri para a mensagem. _Garotas_, pensei.

Encostei-me na moto de meu pai e esperei. Em poucos minutos, Rachel apareceu na porta do prédio seguida de um cara mais ou menos velho. "Senhorita Berry, não se esqueça do pagamento do aluguel!", ele berrou lá das escadas quando Rachel já estava perto de mim. "Não me esquecerei", ela garantiu, maneando o pescoço para ele. E daí olhou para mim e sussurrou: "Aja normalmente, que logo ele vai embora". Sorri para ela, mais querendo rir do que qualquer outra coisa. "Ele não parece ser seu pai", comentei. "Não é, é um amigo deles. Por favor, me tira daqui antes que eu morra de vergonha na frente de todos esses pedestres", ela implorou. Eu me permiti soltar uma risadinha, fazendo-a rir comigo também. Ofereci-lhe o meu capacete. Ela trajava um sobretudo azul escuro e sapatos altos. Não sabia o que ela vestia por baixo, e isso me deixou um pouco eufórico. O clima estava mais gelado que o normal ainda, devido à frente fria que ainda não tinha ido embora. Ela ajeitou os cabelos por baixo do capacete, e eu a ajudei a subir na moto, como sempre. "Pronta?", perguntei, antes de arrancar. Ela fez um sinal de positivo com a mão direita me oferecendo um sorriso.

Pegamos a Cross Bronx Expy e, depois de atravessar o Harlem River, a Seventh Avenue e conseguimos chegar em 15 minutos no Central Park. "Se entrarmos pela West Dr paramos perto da ponte", Rachel me disse quando estávamos nas redondezas do parque. Entrei pela West Dr e segui até ela mandar para parar. Paramos na Central Park West e andamos uns bons quinze minutos até a Terrace Dr e andamos por uma estradinha até a Bow Bridge. Imaginei que caminhar tanto iria começar a doer seus pés, especialmente levando em conta que estava de salto, mas pelo jeito aquilo era o de menos. "Estou bem", ela garantiu, assim que paramos no topo da ponte.

No lado esquerdo entrevi Puck jogar pedrinhas no lago enquanto Sam estava ao celular. "Vem", segurei a mão dela e a conduzi até meus amigos. Notei que ela não fez daquele gesto um grande caso, por isso continuei com meus dedos nos dela depois que estávamos na frente de Puck e Sam. "Achei que estavam vindo a nado pelo lago, ou algo assim. Como vai, garota?", Puck foi o primeiro a fazer alguma piadinha (uma coisa que era típica dele) e abraçar Rachel. "Entramos pelo Norte, desculpem", Rachel respondeu, sorrindo. "Tudo bem com vocês?", ela perguntou, depois que Puck a tinha largado e ela estava pronta para receber os cumprimentos de Sam. "Rachel, certo?", Puck perguntou, me verificando com uma expressão divertida. Se ele mencionasse a Quinn eu iria socar a cara dele com o maior prazer. Rachel assentiu. "Esses caras são o Noah e o Sam", falei. "Na verdade, Puck", ele me corrigiu, me lançando um olhar zangado. "Prazer", ela disse, sorrindo. Não parecia nem um pouco nervosa, e eu me surpreendi. "Vocês tocam o quê? Já sei que o Finn toca bateria", ela quis saber, sustentando seu sorriso.

"Na verdade, todo mundo toca um pouco de tudo, mas eu me dou melhor na guitarra e o White Chocolate, no baixo", Puck disse a Rachel. "E você?", Sam logo perguntou. Rachel olhou surpresa para mim. É claro que eu não tinha tido a oportunidade de contar a eles que ela estudava na NYADA, simplesmente porque eu estava tentando não fazer daquele encontro um grande caso. Eu sabia que, assim como tudo na minha vida, minha chance com Rachel poderia fracassar. "Eu canto", Rachel deu de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse muita coisa. É claro que era, mas talvez ela quisesse ser modesta. "E toca um pouco, só um pouquinho, de piano", olhei para ela, tentando fazer graça. Consegui arrancar uma risada dela. "Muito pouco", ela completou, rindo, também fazendo graça. Vi Sam e Puck se entreolharem e depois recebi um olhar surpreso de Puck. É claro que ele estava percebendo todo o entrosamento que eu tinha com Rachel. Na verdade, fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia à vontade com uma garota. Com Quinn, depois de algum tempo, comecei a me sentir incomodado, principalmente quando não tínhamos muito que dizer.

Depois disso, gastamos um pouco de tempo no Strawberry Fields e no Zoo. Digamos que Rachel estava bancando a guia, ou algo assim. Parecia querer mostrar todas as coisas belas do Central Park, o que me fez pensar que, mesmo que ela estivesse ali há menos de um ano, ela sabia se virar muito bem. Tomamos sucos no Sarabeth's e passeamos pelo Central Park Mall, mesmo que estivesse ventando um pouco. "Você está fazendo uma coisa muito legal", Puck disse para Rachel, depois de um tempo. Rachel olhou para ele meio surpresa. "Vai ser divertido ajudá-los. Quem sabe eu descubro que a minha vocação é ser professora, que nem o amigo de vocês?", ela disse, me lançando uma piscadela. Puck me olhou duvidoso. "Professor? O Finn, professor? De que está falando?", Puck desatou a rir, o que me incomodou um pouco. Rachel olhou para mim, confusa e, depois, me lançou um olhar como se estivesse se desculpando. "Achei que estivessem sabendo", ela disse, com um tom culpado e sem graça. Puck riu mais um pouco. "Que Finn vai virar professor? Mas ele nem terminou o ensino médio ainda!", Sam falou. Senti meu estômago afundar. Não tinha dito muito da minha vida para Rachel, em especial sobre o passado.

Evitei olhar para ela, ainda que tivesse a perfeita ciência de que seus olhos estivessem em mim.

"São apenas... Apenas umas aulas de bateria", Rachel disse, seu tom parecendo mais baixo que o normal. Entendi que ela também tinha ficado um pouco constrangida.

"Ah", Sam disse. "É uma ideia legal, desde que a gente se conhece que ele tem esse amor esquisito com uma bateria. Tinham dias que eu achava que ele estava dormindo em cima de alguma, ou algo assim, de tanto que falava daquilo", Puck disse, rindo como se tivesse deixado escapar a melhor piada de todas. Reprimi o instinto de mandá-lo fechar a matraca. Rachel, talvez para quebrar a tensão, preferiu segui-lo no riso. Ela trocou um olhar comigo, sorridente. A tensão tinha sido dissolvida, mas eu ainda me sentia envergonhado. Não que fosse fácil de contar a uma garota que eu era um _completo_ fracassado. Achara que adiar aquela conversa seria melhor. Mas é claro que eu não iria viver pra sempre escondendo aquilo. Digamos que quando você tem um segredo é melhor cuidar dele e deixar seus amigos longe da garota pela qual você está interessada.

"Meu pai me deu uma quando completei dezesseis anos, tenho-a até hoje", contei a ela. "Por sinal, está parada. Diga a ele que precisa vê-lo tocando, senão ela vai mofar no Musique", Puck disse à Rachel.

"Musique? Não está falando do Schuester Musique, está?", Rachel perguntou.

Todos nós ficamos surpresos.

"É, acho que sim", eu disse. "Seria perfeito dar aulas lá!", Rachel comentou, animada. "Sr. Schue foi por um longo tempo o preparador vocal do Maçã de Ouro da NYADA, sabiam? Ele ainda vai lá de vez em quando e, sempre que existe um Midnight Madness, faz a mediação", Rachel nos contou, parecendo muito empolgada. Como se, de repente, qualquer coisa que ele estivesse sabendo sobre mim não fosse páreo para aquela nova informação. Na verdade, eu ficava aliviado por vê-la esquecer-se sobre minha vida fracassada. "Não me diga que 'Maçã de Ouro' é o nome de um clube de música", Puck começou a rir. "É um clube muito importante lá dentro. Não faço parte dele, porque não tenho tempo, mas ele tem uma das melhores pontuações dos últimos cinco anos nos circuitos de competições de corais preparatórios", ela continuou feliz por saber daquilo tudo e poder dividir com a gente.

"Uau", eu disse.

"Deveríamos ir ao Musique", ela disse.

"Agora?", perguntei. "É claro!", ela respondeu, sorrindo.

"Mas é domingo, sabe disso, não sabe?", Puck especulou. "Conheço o casal Schuester, fiz um curso de verão lá antes de entrar na NYADA", Rachel disse.

E daí ela sacou o celular dela da bolsa de mão e discou para alguém.

Eu e os meninos nos entreolhamos. "Essa garçonete é meio louca, tá sabendo?", Puck comentou comigo. Preferi não responder.

Rachel sentou-se num banco e falou e falou e falou. E daí comunicou: "Estamos liberados".

Um pânico descontrolável surgiu e embaralhou os meus pensamentos.

"O quê?", ecoei.

"Vai ser legal. Vai ser a nossa primeira aula", ela sorriu para nós três.

"O que quer dizer com isso?", estranhei. "Sr. Schue liberou uma sala aos domingos para nós praticarmos. Não é sensacional?", Rachel começou a dar pulinhos no mesmo lugar. "O que uma garota não faz para conseguir as coisas... Espero que você não tenha dito que iria para a cama com ele, porque ele é casado", Puck comentou. Rachel fez que não. "Fui a vencedora do projeto de verão do curso e ganhei uma bolsa por mais um ano lá, mas é claro que depois que entrei na NYADA desisti, então digamos que eles não vão nunca mais esquecer de mim", ela explicou. "Uau", voltei a repetir.

"Então vamos lá", Puck bateu as mãos com um sorriso estúpido na cara.

* * *

O Applebee's ainda não estava lotado, pois chegamos meio tarde para o jantar. Tinha levado Rachel de volta ao loft por volta das seis, para que se arrumasse para o encontro, por isso chegamos ao restaurante quase às oito e meia. "Tem certeza que não quer voltar ao Sarabeth's? Gostei bastante de lá", Rachel disse, observando as pessoas. "Você não gosta de Applebee's?", perguntei, temendo o pior. E se_ todos_ os garotos que já tinham saído com ela a tinham levado ali? "Não é isso, Finn. Você sabe. Mas se faz questão, então tudo bem", ela respondeu. Eu sabia, realmente eu sabia. E Rachel estava tentando não tocar no assunto, o que era ótimo e incômodo ao mesmo tempo. Ótimo, porque assim eu não precisava me envergonhar. E incômodo, porque eu sabia que, implicitamente, eu ainda era um fracassado e deveria me envergonhar por aquilo.

Mas é claro que eu fazia questão, por outro lado. Pelo menos _daquela vez_ eu tinha dinheiro para pagar.

Uma mesa nos foi oferecida e, antes que Rachel se sentasse, ela retirou o sobretudo preto, revelando um vestido prateado que ia até seus joelhos. Ela estava linda.

"Obrigada", ela me disse, quando eu arrastei a cadeira para ela sentar. Eu estava me sentindo um vovô fazendo aquilo, mas tudo bem. Porque eu estava querendo impressioná-la. E fazê-la esquecer-se que eu era um fracassado.

Os cardápios foram entregues a nós e eu perdi um tempo tentando escolher alguma coisa. "Não sei que tamanho está a sua fome, mas as quesadillas de frango são ótimas", Rachel me disse. "Por mim está ótimo", eu disse. E daí pensei numa coisa. "Você não está escolhendo isso, por causa daquilo, certo? Eu juro que tenho dinheiro", falei. Rachel me olhou expressando um pouco de choque. "É claro que não! E você deveria experimentar um Cherry Limeade", ela me respondeu. Fizemos os pedidos rapidamente. "Desculpa não ter contado. É que entramos em tantos assuntos que imaginei que coisas relacionadas à escola fossem a última coisa que poderíamos conversar", eu lhe garanti, sentindo-me meio sem jeito.

"Não aceitei sair com você para julgá-lo", Rachel afirmou. "Todo mundo têm suas dificuldades e problemas e, seja lá o que você enfrentou, deve ter tido um bom motivo", ela finalizou com segurança. Estava adorando aquela Rachel relaxada, que não fugia de mim, nem tentava se esconder dos meus olhos.

Ri por dentro. Ela não me conhecia. Os meus ditos 'problemas' não tinham a ver com questão de dinheiro, ou o que fosse. O único problema era eu mesmo, a minha rebeldia ridícula. É claro que a morte de meu pai a potencializara, mas não poderia dizer que aquilo era um bom motivo para eu ter sido aquele garoto que, de certa forma, ainda envergonhava a mãe. É claro que ela nunca iria admitir aquilo em voz alta, mas eu sentia aquilo mesmo a quilômetros dela. Ela tinha vergonha de mim.

Mas tudo que consegui formular foi: "Você não sabe quem eu fui".

Os olhos dela, que ainda estavam nos meus, expressaram confusão e descrença. "E daí? Quem você foi está no passado, Finn. Talvez aquele garoto ainda te assombre de vez em quando, mas está longe de você agora", Rachel me respondeu, serena e meio destemida.

Fiquei olhando-a por um tempo.

Como não me apaixonar por ela?

"Você tem uma nova chance fazendo o seu futuro", ela emendou.

"Não sou muito bom em pensar no futuro".

"Ninguém é".

Sorri para ela, maravilhado. Ela tinha três anos a menos que eu, mas era bem mais inteligente.

"O futuro é assustador, eu bem sei disso, mas a gente não pode desistir. E quero que saiba que vou estar por perto", ela adicionou, sorrindo.

"Você é mesmo especial, Broadway", eu falei.

"Então esse vai ser meu apelido para sempre?".

"É o que você é, e a gente não devo correr de quem somos", eu lhe disse.

Ela sorriu de novo.

"Por que nunca terminou o ensino médio?", ela cortou o clima, de repente. "Não vamos falar disso, ok? Não gosto de me lembrar dessa época", eu respondi.

Ela assentiu, entendendo o meu sentimento, talvez. Ela tão bonito o modo como parecia que estávamos conectados. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, como se fôssemos duas pessoas que estavam seguindo na mesma direção.

"Seja lá quem você foi, gosto de quem você é agora", Rachel me garantiu, do outro lado da mesa, sorrindo e avançando a sua mão para perto da minha. Talvez ela estivesse me dando indícios de que eu poderia deixar de lado toda aquela minha preocupação de tentar deixar tudo perfeito demais.

Não hesitei e fiz com que meus dedos pousassem por sobre os dela. Ela sorriu de novo.

* * *

Eu tentava ser um cara controlado, mas quando deixei Rachel em frente ao seu prédio e me despedi dela, alguma coisa me impediu de prosseguir. Seus braços tinham estado firmes ao redor de mim durante a viagem e, antes, nossas mãos se encontraram diversas vezes. Às vezes, ela deixava escapar um risinho meio encabulado. Outras, ela somente abaixava os olhos.

Mas quando ela desceu da moto e ficou me olhando enquanto retirava o capacete alguma coisa se concretizou em mim. Eu ainda queria estar com a minha mão na dela e me ver completamente desarmado quando ela me oferecia aqueles seus sorrisos que pareciam ter sidos criados justamente para aquela finalidade.

Ela me entregou o capacete e colocou um bocado de cabelo para trás das orelhas. "Então...", ela disse. "Você precisa ir mesmo?", perguntei. Rachel riu e balançou a cabeça em afirmação. "Gostei muito do nosso dia. E você deveria totalmente ensinar bateria. Acho que você nasceu pra isso", ela me disse. Eu sorri em resposta. "Você...", ela olhou bem para mim, para depois desviar os olhos e balançar a cabeça como se tivesse um bicho a importunando. "O quê?", perguntei, evidenciando a minha ansiedade. Ela ficou calada por dois segundos, e então eu a vi dar um passo até mim – na verdade, se colar em mim – e me beijar. O gesto facilitou bastante por ela estar de salto, já que era vários centímetros mais baixa que eu. Minhas mãos foram parar em suas costas, para que a apertasse contra mim ainda mais. O beijo foi um pouco mais profundo e mais demorado que qualquer selinho do mundo. Ela se distanciou de mim e puxou uma quantidade exagerada de ar. "Meus amigos saíram, você quer subir?", ela perguntou em seguida, parecendo esbaforida.

Fiquei olhando para ela, dividido. Eu tinha entendido direito? Aquela era a mesma Rachel que, há uma semana, vivia escapando de mim?

Se me contassem eu não acreditaria.

Não disse nada. Ao invés de proferir qualquer palavra, minhas mãos procuraram as dela. E daí eu sorri – porque digamos que quando uma garota se oferece assim para você é impossível que você não sorria.

"Boa noite, senhorita Berry", o mesmo cara que a tinha perseguido mais cedo nos disse, assim que nos adentramos no hall de entrada. "Devo dizer que seus amigos não estão em casa?", ele perguntou, me olhando com uma cara meio incógnita. "Eu sei disso. Obrigada e boa noite", Rachel respondeu com a maior calma. O elevador já estava ali, por isso eu abri sua porta e deixei que Rachel passasse na minha frente. Lancei um aceno de cabeça para o porteiro e então a porta se fechou. As grades também se fecharam, segundos depois. E então, eu e Rachel nos enroscamos mais uma vez, agora com um pouco mais de desejo.

Não dava para acreditar.

Tudo parecia tão perfeito. E claro que eu estava com medo: todas as coisas boas que já tinham me acontecido tinham fracassado miseravelmente. Mas esqueci-me daquilo. Que se danasse o meu passado, Rachel estava certa: eu deveria me focar no meu futuro. E ela estava com os lábios nos meus, me beijando como se não houvesse amanhã.

O elevador parou e eu empurrei a porta com as minhas costas, com Rachel ainda grudada em mim. "Um segundo", ela disse, arquejando, procurando sua chave. Paramos em frente a uma porta que, depois de alguns segundos, foi aberta e, momentos depois, fechada com um baque surdo.

Meu corpo foi de encontro ao dela mais uma vez, ainda no corredor. Faltavam alguns passos para chegarmos ao seu quarto, mas eu a beijei de novo, ainda completamente ansioso. Caminhamos aos tropeços ainda grudados; quando estávamos enfim dentro de seu quarto, fechei a porta, que bateu com estrondo. Mas nada a repeliu de mim. Caminhei de ré até a cama dela, ainda tendo-a nos meus braços, e quando me sentei no colchão, Rachel não perdeu tempo e enlaçou as pernas na minha cintura, sem desconectar os lábios dos meus. Ela suspirou momentaneamente, quando minhas mãos sustentaram seu traseiro para que tivesse mais firmamento. Suas mãos, que estavam na minha nuca, foram parar em seu vestido, para retirá-lo do corpo. O tecido fino deslizou com facilidade, momentos depois, revelando sua calcinha e sutiã pretos. Retirei minha camisa no minuto seguinte, antes que ela voltasse a se acomodar no meu colo. Seus lábios demonstraram a mesma voracidade de antes, o que me fez ficar ainda mais excitado. Ela não perdia tempo algum. Seu sexo ia de encontro ao meu como uma dança cadenciada, e eu tentava controlar a minha ansiedade antes que fosse tarde demais.

Afastei seus cabelos para o lado, fazendo que com me dessem acesso ao seu pescoço. Mordisquei-o de leve, e a ouvi soltar uma risadinha abafada. Sorri por sua reação e, apenas para provocá-la um pouco mais, gastei alguns segundos mais mordendo o local com suavidade. "Finn!", ela exclamou meu nome ainda rindo. Retirei minha boca dali e a olhei. E daí sorri, porque ela parecia ainda mais ansiosa do que eu. Ela já tinha desistido da brincadeira, afinal. Tomei isso como um sinal verde, para que eu avançasse. Rachel se levantou, o que me possibilitou que eu me livrasse da calça jeans. Seu olhar recaiu em mim por inteiro e quando voltei a me acomodar na cama, agora numa posição mais confortável, ela fez questão de se livrar também do sutiã. Ela avançou contra mim, sem pudor algum, e suas pernas foram parar nos vãos das minhas. Toquei suas costas com gentileza, sentindo-a arrepiar e em seguida desloquei minhas mãos ao encontro de seus seios, que cabiam perfeitamente nas minhas mãos. Ela gemeu quando o contato se fez e conectou sua boca novamente com a minha com urgência. Experimentei seus seios nos meus dedos de diversas formas, até senti-la mexer-se impaciente contra mim.

Rachel ainda estava de calcinha, por isso enfiei minhas mãos nas laterais, fazendo a peça descer um pouco. Rachel se precipitou e se elevou um pouco, dando-me a impressão que gostaria de estar completamente nua. Ao invés de desnudá-la por inteira, toquei sua feminilidade por cima do tecido. Rachel suspirou e suas mãos apertaram minha nuca. Toquei-a ali mais um pouco, tateando-a com lentidão. A cada minuto que se passava sua respiração se tornava cada vez mais pesada e ela se entregava um pouquinho mais, de olhos fechados, ainda me beijando. Ela apenas parava de me beijar para recuperar um pouco o fôlego. Seu beijo ainda estava acelerado – e se acelerava cada minuto mais –, mas aquilo tampouco me incomodou. Estava em êxtase por deixá-la tão entregue.

Quando já não suportava a minha própria brincadeira, deslizei minha mão para dentro da peça e meus dedos encontraram seu sexo sem camada alguma. Ela gemeu, e eu adicionei um pouco de pressão apenas para ouvi-la gemer mais alto, o que acabou acontecendo alguns momentos mais tarde. Ministrei meus dedos ali alternando velocidades. Seus gemidos foram se propagando pelo quarto conforme seu controle foi se esvaindo. Seu corpo se insinuava cada vez mais rente ao meu – nossa distância era praticamente nula. Quando a vi estremecer repetidas vezes na minha frente não parei: minhas mãos continuavam dentro de sua calcinha, mas minha boca tinha um objetivo diferente agora. Lambi o vale de seus seios e, depois, seus mamilos. Aos poucos, seus sintomas abrandaram. Quando cessaram inteiramente, olhei para cima, ainda com a minha língua em seu seio. Ela me olhou e se afastou um pouquinho. Recolhi minha língua e a beijei.

Nisto, ela saiu de cima de mim e deslizou a calcinha pelas pernas, agora completamente livre. Suas mãos foram parar na minha cueca, que ficou mais apertada. Quando a peça estava jazendo no chão e a camisinha já estava no seu devido lugar, puxei Rachel para cima de mim de novo. Ela espaçou as pernas na minha cintura enquanto eu procurava um ângulo certo. Ela me beijou instantes antes descer ao encontro do meu sexo e depois suspirou. Não sabia exatamente se era de dor ou de prazer, mas percebi que ela continuou descendo. Arfei assim que ela fez o movimento contrário. Sua velocidade estava lenta – tão lenta que posicionei minhas mãos em sua cintura para que pudesse ajudá-la. Rachel continuou subindo e descendo, ritmadamente. Vendo-a no controle estava me fazendo louco. Acho que nada era mais excitante do que vê-la ali: os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos. Nossos gemidos começaram a se misturar a certa altura, mas eu não fechei os olhos. Seus movimentos começaram a ficar erráticos e exigentes. Do mesmo modo como vira seu ápice acontecer também estava empenhado em ver este. E ele não demorou muito. Senti suas paredes internas se contraindo violentamente e, logo em seguida, Rachel derramou em meu ouvido um gemido estrangulado, meio sufocado. Suas paredes me impeliram a atingir meu próprio ápice. Arquejei seu nome, enquanto tentava não fechar os olhos, o que foi em vão.

Quando estávamos mais calmos, nossos olhos se conectaram.

Ela sorriu primeiro.

Tirei uns fios de cabelo dela que caíam em seus olhos e sussurrei: "Você é linda". Ela sorriu de novo e depois deitou o rosto no meu peito.

Beijei seu ombro ternamente.

Todo o silêncio do mundo estava ali, mas meus sentimentos gritavam.

* * *

**Oi, cherries!**

**Semana passada não consegui atualizar devido ao Dia das Mães, desculpe. Mas como eu estou adiantada na escrita, acho que não não haverá mais fins de semana sem atualização. **

**Espero que tenham gostado, inclusive da cena no final haha.**

**Não deixem de comentar, POR FAVOR. É extremamente difícil continuar a escrever uma estória se você não tem o feedback! **

**Love, Nina. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Parte XV**

_It's hard to remember what we left behind  
But your hand in mine is hard to erase_

"Pode voltar aqui, Hobbit!", Santana mandou.

"Agora não", respondi. "O que há com você?", ela quis saber, vendo-me me esgueirar de volta para o meu quarto como se estivesse escondendo um dragão. "Nada", deixei escapar num tom fraco, antes de fechar silenciosamente a porta.

Olhei para minha cama.

O que eu faria? O mais importante: _como_ eu faria o que precisava fazer? Santana já estava em alerta e, provavelmente, iria alertar Kurt – que, por sua vez, iria fazer um drama maior que Santana. Então, de certo modo, eu não estava somente ferrada: estava _duplamente_ ferrada.

Despi a minha toalha enquanto observava o conteúdo do meu guarda-roupa. Não estava no clima de escolher qualquer coisa, porque tudo o que pensava era naquele cara na minha cara que iria me fazer sofrer nas mãos dos meus amigos logo mais.

Quer dizer, por um lado eu _estava_ feliz. A noite tinha sido maravilhosa e tinha me surpreendido por ele ter ficado. Não dissera nada, somente me aconchegara nele e eu tinha entendido. Ele não iria me abandonar como se já tivesse conquistado tudo o que queria. Finn era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Mas como explicar que um cara que não era meu ex-namorado estava na minha cama? Que ele tinha passado a noite ali?

Se bem que a vida era minha. Se eu queria esconder um cara de quase dois metros na minha cama eu tinha todo o direito, afinal eu pagava o aluguel daquele loft tanto quanto Kurt e Santana. Blaine praticamente vivia ali e, embora Santana vivesse sozinha, já tinha visto algumas meninas saírem de seu quarto para depois ela me dizer: "Eu tentei me controlar, mas...". Não que eu tivesse algo contra ela gostar de garotas, mas o que custava ela escolher uma? Poderia ser a Claire, ou qualquer uma. Eu ficaria feliz. Mas Santana tinha aquela mania de brincar com o coração de todo mundo e, assim, sempre estar sozinha.

Tirei uma saia preta e uma blusa vermelha do guarda-roupa e o fechei. Coloquei meus cabelos para o lado para enxuga-los melhor, distraída.

Por que parecia que eu só me ferrava?

Tudo bem, tinha entrado na NYADA. Mas de que valia, se eu estava sempre cansada e sempre sendo maltratada pela Cassandra? E o que dizer daquele trabalho no Spotlight? Totalmente tenebroso. Não era coisa para alguém que desejava os palcos.

Eu era um zero à esquerda.

"Você continua linda", ouvi uma voz masculina ondular pelo quarto. Levei um susto. Nua e com a toalha na cabeça, maneei meu corpo em direção à minha cama. Finn. Ele não estava dormindo?

Ao invés de lhe sorrir e lhe agradecer – uma atitude sensata – eu coloquei o dedo nos lábios e proferi: "Shhhh". Ele ainda estava me olhando, com um sorriso estampado no rosto – bem daquele tipo sonolento mesmo –, embora sua expressão denunciasse um pouco de confusão. Ele me lançou um olhar indagador. "Fale mais baixo", sussurrei. "Por quê?", ele perguntou, no mesmo tom que eu. "Ninguém sabe que você está aqui", respondi. Ele fez menção de soltar um riso, mas eu lhe alertei, fazendo que não com a cabeça – eu estava desesperada. Então, ainda sorrindo, ele se levantou, jogando a minha colcha branca para o lado e se revelando totalmente sem roupas, é claro. Ele caminhou cuidadosamente até mim e parou na minha frente. "Já disse que você é meio neurótica?", ele perguntou. Fiz menção de rebater, mas ele continuou: "Bom dia, aliás. Em condições normais, eu prepararia waffles com calda de chocolate, mas parece que você acorda com os passarinhos".

"É segunda-feira. Tenho aula", respondi.

"Então por que não preparou waffles com calda de chocolate para mim?", ele fez graça, apertando o meu nariz numa atitude bonitinha. "Porque eu teria de oferecer aos meus amigos e eles ficariam sabendo de você", falei. Finn fez uma careta de descaso. "Você tem vergonha de mim?", ele quis saber, próximo do meu rosto. Fiz que não, desconfortável. Tentei me distanciar, mas Finn passou seus braços pela minha cintura, me prendendo a ele. "Nunca trago ninguém para cá", retorqui. O sorriso dele cresceu. "Não sou do tipo que transa e vai embora, Broadway. Fiz mal de ficar?", ele me perguntou. Neguei rapidamente. Na verdade, tê-lo ali perto de mim logo pela manhã era uma sensação maravilhosa. Se Santana e Kurt não estivessem em casa, com certeza, eu gostara de ter mais intimidade com ele, porque ainda me lembrava do quanto eu tinha adorado ficar no controle e do quanto ele tinha me excitado. Não conseguia me recordar de alguma noite mais incrível do que aquela. "Obrigada por ter ficado, Finn", eu disse, sorrindo meio dividida.

Ele me respondeu com outro sorriso. "Então? Como eu vou sair daqui?", ele especulou.

"Sinceramente, não faço ideia".

Ocupei-me de me vestir e pentear os cabelos. Finn meramente ficou me olhando, parecendo querer guardar todos os meus detalhes. Não me sentia mais constrangida com seus olhares e, na verdade, gostava de pegá-lo me olhando daquele jeito meio ousado misturado com a cautela.

"Não se assuste. Talvez eles gritem, mas vai ficar tudo bem", eu lhe disse, já pronta para sair do quarto. Quer dizer, quase pronta. Ninguém está pronta para enfrentar o furacão Santana Lopez e o terremoto Kurt Hummel. Mas mesmo assim, eu estava reunindo coragem. "Talvez eles_ gritem_?", Finn repetiu. "Vai ficar tudo bem", assegurei. "Apenas seja você mesmo", sorri e estendi o braço para abaixar um pouco do cabelo dele. Abri a porta um pouquinho enquanto ele juntava uma de suas mãos na minha.

Kurt foi o primeiro a me ver. Ele desviou os olhos de mim para focar em Finn. E daí parecia que iria se suceder alguma coisa muito séria, porque logo em seguida ele começou a ficar vermelho e seus olhos se arregalaram de tal forma que achei que iria soltar. "San... Santana?", ele chamou.

"AH, MEU DEUS", ela berrou quando deu de cara comigo e com Finn. Ela estava somente de toalha. "HOBBIT, QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE?", ela berrou um pouco mais. "Querem se acalm...", tentei falar ao mesmo tempo em que Finn dizia: "Oi". Olhei para ele, que mirava Kurt como se estivesse cogitando sair correndo. Suspirei rapidamente. Que, por favor, eu não morresse àquela hora. "E-esse é o Finn", eu disse, depois de um tempo de silêncio, no qual todo mundo só ficou se olhando; eu e Finn, com certo desespero; Kurt, como se tivesse engolido uma meia; e Santana, como se estivesse prestes a cair na gargalhada.

"Finn. Olá, Finn", Santana disse. Ela se aproximou dele, mas estancou de repente. "Eu te abraçaria, mas você me veria nua. Não acho que esse é um modo certo de se começar uma manhã de segunda-feira", ela comentou, estendendo a mão. Finn levou uns três segundos para entender que Santana estava apenas brincando com ele e para apertar os dedos dela. Lancei um olhar suplicante a ela.

_Por favor, não estrague tudo_, pensei.

"Não sei se você sabe, mas meu nome é Santana. Agradeça-me depois. Aposto como eu o ajudei a parar na cama da Rachel aqui, acertei?", Santana desatou a falar, depois que Finn tinha largado sua mão. Lancei a ela outro olhar, mas agora um meio assassino. Ela já estava estragando tudo. Sentindo meu rosto ficar quente e percebendo que Finn também tinha ficado meio desconfortável, tratei de quebrar um pouco o clima tenso com uma risada. "Fica na sua", murmurei para ela. E então me virei para Kurt, que estava calado e parecendo totalmente deslocado. "Esse é o Kurt", eu disse. Kurt continuou na mesma posição e com a mesma expressão estampada no rosto: como se estivesse assombrado. "Kurt?", cochichei, implorando para que ele se pronunciasse. "Hm, e aí?", ele murmurou numa atitude esquisita; era como se eu tivesse lhe dado um tapa nas costas e o obrigado a dizer algo. "Oi", Finn repetiu, ainda desconfortável, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Olhei para ambos, desesperada. Por que eles estavam agindo daquele modo tão _bizarro_? É claro que eu sabia que Kurt e Santana iriam ficar surpresos, mas a situação já estava fugindo do controle. O que estava havendo, afinal de contas?

Eles não se apertaram as mãos, ou lançaram sorrisos. Ambos estavam sérios e esquivos.

"Você quer tomar café da manhã em algum lugar? Posso te levar até a NYADA", Finn me perguntou, inclinando o corpo em minha direção, e mantendo a voz baixa.

_Esquisito_, não pude deixar de pensar.

Não que eu esperasse que ele aceitasse numa boa tomar café da manhã com meus amigos que, certamente, iriam importuná-lo. Mas por que ele estava tão apressado? Ele nem tinha tido uma conversa de verdade com Kurt e Santana!

"Tudo bem", respondi. "A gente conversa mais tarde", falei para Santana e Kurt. E daí, fui buscar a minha bolsa. Percebi que Finn me seguiu – na verdade, sua mão estava na minha o tempo inteiro. Voltei para dentro de meu quarto e encostei a porta. "Finn, relaxa. A Santana já gosta de você e, por mais que Kurt tenha agido daquele jeito esquisito, ele é um cara legal", afirmei, de frente a ele. Olhei bem para seu rosto: ele parecia apavorado. "Ahn", ele resmungou. "Há alguma coisa que precisa me contar?", perguntei. Eu já estava começando a acreditar que alguma coisa muito errada tinha acontecido. E, talvez, fosse algo relacionado a Kurt, já que ambos agiram de forma inexplicável. Finn, entretanto, negou. "Só... Vamos sair daqui", ele disse, em seguida. "Finn...?", preocupei-me de imediato com sua resposta.

Ele apanhou a minha bolsa das minhas mãos e me puxou para fora do quarto.

"Devo dizer 'até amanhã de manhã'?", Santana perguntou maliciosamente, quando eu e Finn estávamos atravessando a sala. Lancei a ela um olhar raivoso. Às vezes, eu odiava os comentários ridículos dela. Qual era a graça de me constranger? "Até mais tarde, então, Finn!", ela falou mais alto. Finn olhou para ela e disse: "Até mais, Santana". Kurt, por algum motivo, tinha desaparecido e, por isso, Finn não teve oportunidade de se despedir dele. Eu estava com um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo. Kurt nunca fora de se esconder – muito pelo contrário, sempre gostara muito de se misturar com as pessoas.

Eu e Finn saímos porta afora, e ele suspirou.

"Melhor?", perguntei.

Ele assentiu. "Eu disse que tudo iria ficar bem", respondi. Ele realmente parecia mais aliviado. Perguntei-me o porquê. Bem, é claro que ele não imaginava que teria de enfrentar meus amigos – e aquela era, realmente, uma situação horrível. Mas, no fim, proou-se que não tinha sido um completo desastre. Certo? Quer dizer, eu ainda estava inteira e não precisei ouvir Santana dizer sobre 'como aquilo nunca tinha acontecido antes'. Talvez nunca acontecera, porque eu nunca sentira uma atração tão forte por alguém antes. Nunca tinha dormido com alguém no primeiro encontro.

"Tem um Subway perto daqui, fica na Morris Park. É rapidinho até lá", eu comentei com Finn. Já estávamos na calçada, e ele não tinha dito nada durante todo aquele tempo. A mão dele continuava na minha, mas não conversou comigo. Estava silencioso, e eu me perguntava se eu tinha feito algo de errado. Comecei a ficar apreensiva. Parecia que tudo estava ótimo e perfeito antes que saíssemos de meu quarto, antes que ele conhecesse Kurt e Santana. Se ao menos eu pudesse voltar para aquele momento... Ele tinha sido tão doce lá no meu quarto. Por que tinha mudado? O que o tinha incomodado? Será que meus amigos o tinham feito desistir de mim?

Finn assentiu, concordando. Passou-me seu capacete, depois.

"Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?", perguntou, insegura.

Eu tinha dormido com ele na primeira oportunidade, tinha passado por cima das minhas virtudes, ou seja lá como chamam isso, e ele estava me dando um gelo! Era o que me parecia, ao menos.

Por quê?

"Relaxa, Broadway. Não é nada com você", ele respondeu, me olhando de um modo que me fez ficar mais relaxada mesmo. E daí, ele me presenteou com um sorriso – aquele meu sorriso preferido – e fez um carinho na minha bochecha com os dedos. "Estou muito feliz de estar aqui contigo", Finn adicionou. Olhei para meus pés, meio encabulada. Gostava quando ele me intimidava, no bom sentido, com suas palavras. Eu me sentia uma garotinha ridícula, mas era ótimo. Ainda com o capacete na minha mão direita, Finn se aproximou mais de mim e me abraçou. É, no meio da rua, na frente de um monte de gente que passava. "Estou muito feliz", ele repetiu no meu ouvido.

Quando ele me soltou, eu sorri.

"Eu também estou", concordei. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Se não tiver nada importante para fazer pela manhã por que não me acompanha nas aulas?", propus logo em seguida. A verdade era que me afastar dele era como se eu estivesse sozinha no mundo. Com ele, eu não tinha medo de ser quem era e gostava de ser aquela Rachel Berry meio descarada. "Vou assistir você cantar?", ele quis saber. "Sim, tenho um período de Instrução Vocal. Então?".

"Vou adorar", ele me garantiu.

* * *

**Parte XVI**

_My head may fall_

_Your voice will guide me through it all_

Acompanhar Rachel em suas aulas me provocou medo, de início. Ela era a garota ais especial que já encontrara, era talentosa e era ótima no sexo. Mas eu continuava um fracassado. Não tinha emprego, não tinha terminado o ensino médio, não era bom em muita coisa.

Entretanto, assim que nos adentramos no grande prédio principal da universidade o medo deu lugar à tranquilidade. Rachel cumprimentou algumas pessoas e, aos poucos, fui aprendendo que nada ali deveria me meter medo. Era um novo mundo, era óbvio – mas um mundo ao qual não pertencia. Eu e Rachel não fazíamos parte do mesmo mundo, portanto nada poderia me atingir. Não estava competindo com ela, e nem ela estava tentando me intimidar. Por isso, aos poucos, fui respirando aliviado.

Ainda que o meu reencontro com Kurt, mais cedo, aparecesse na minha mente quando eu menos esperava, eu me esforçava para me concentrar nas palavras ou nos movimentos de Rachel.

Tinha sido traumático, é claro. Ter visto Kurt depois de tanto tempo, digo. Se ele tivesse se aproximado de mim no Spotlight, talvez, eu não fosse me chocar tanto. Tinha me esquecido que Kurt iria estar no loft, logo pela manhã. Não estava, de maneira alguma, preparado para dizer quaisquer palavras a ele. Mas tê-lo visto logo após acordar na cama de Rachel, depois de uma noite incrível... Bem, mudava um pouco as circunstâncias. Por que _diabos_ ele foi ser melhor amigo justamente de Rachel? Da única garota que, muito provavelmente, me faria capaz de dar um rumo na minha vida?

Insano, somente insano. Apenas isso.

Mas eu tentava me impelir a esquecer tudo aquilo, porque o tempo que passava com Rachel era muito mais importante. Tudo que sabia era que eu estava represando aquele sentimento muito mais forte do que uma simples atração e a cada minuto que passava aquilo que intensificava. Porque Rachel era incrível. Naquelas roupas justas de bailarina, ou naqueles vestidos apertados de dança... Ela era incrivelmente perfeita. Por mais que ela tenha encontrado erros em sua coreografia, diante de meus olhos era ela absolutamente incrível.

"Você é muito boa nisso", eu falei a ela, no intervalo de cinco minutos. Ela tinha se sentado ao meu lado para repor as energias e para beber água. "Na verdade, eu tropecei no final", ela disse. "Sério? Eu nem percebi", afirmei. Eu estava tão vidrado nela que não tinha notado nada de imperfeito. Ela era como uma grande estrela brilhando no centro da sala – todos os seus colegas eram meramente pontinhos fracos.

Almoçamos juntos, horas depois. E eu fiquei me perguntando onde estaria aquele almofadinha que se intitulava namorado dela. O seu ex-namorado, no caso. Não que eu acreditasse que fosse seu novo namorado, afinal apenas tínhamos passado a noite juntos – não que, também, eu acreditasse que seria nossa primeira e última noite juntos; queria acreditar que não estávamos juntos pelo mero acaso que, depois daquilo, nunca mais a veria. Mas é claro que, por um lado, aquela era uma possibilidade remota: talvez eu tivesse de sair de New York, partir para outro destino. E então nos separaríamos. No entanto, eu tinha certeza de que, acontecesse o que for, aquele desejo além do sexual nunca me abandonaria. Eu me sentia perder o fôlego perto dela, porque Rachel era tão bonita e sexy (mesmo que não soubesse). Ela tinha me cativado por inteiro e, talvez, ainda não tivesse a ciência daquilo. Com certeza, ela acredita que eu sumiria logo ao amanhecer, ou então depois disso. Que seria apenas mais uma. Mas eu estava cansado de ter todas as garotas para mim: queria sossegar um pouco, ter uma única garota para mim.

Estava aprendendo a entendê-la, também.

Ela tinha um lado tímido que, na maior parte do tempo, ditava seus dias. Ela gostava de fazer jogo duro – e não era porque fazia aquilo de propósito. Rachel era tímida por natureza, gostava de se resguardar, e aquilo me era completamente atrativo. Aquela maneira doce e meiga me excitava e me deixava meio louco. Se não fosse por aquilo, talvez, eu nunca a teria notado, nunca teria insistido nela. E aquele seu modo de agir era completamente lindo.

Mas, sobretudo, vê-la mais relaxada, misturando a timidez com a liberdade era ainda mais apaixonante. Durante a noite anterior eu tinha percebido aquilo: que ela ficava ainda mais incrível quando estava mais poderosa, quando não precisava se controlar a todo instante. E é claro que eu não queria que ela se controlasse na minha frente, gostava dela no poder, ditando o ritmo, ou ditando nossas conversas. Gostava de sua segurança, quando tinha as palavras certas para me dizer, quando insistia em me persuadir a algo, quando me beijava quando eu estava distraído.

Rachel era surpreendente.

Incrivelmente talentosa em todos os aspectos – certamente, o sexo tinha sido maravilhoso – e a cada minuto eu apenas me surpreendia com ela.

A certa altura, da nossa mesa do pequeno restaurante onde estávamos, ela acenou para uma negra que se aproximava. Rachel fez um gesto de junte-se-a-nós, e a negra sentou-se à nossa frente. "Não quero chegar já reclamando, mas o Jesse está ficando cada vez mais insuportável. Estou quase desistindo de ter aulas com ele. Estou ficando louca?", a garota disse, se dirigindo para a Rachel. E daí olhou para mim, me oferecendo um sorriso simpático. "E aí, quem é você?", ela me perguntou. Estendi a mão. "Finn. Sou um a-amigo de Rachel", minha fala saiu meio gaguejada, pois tinha ficado um pouco incerto sobre o que lhe dizer. Quem eu era, afinal? Não fazia parte daquele mundo e, certamente, não fazia parte de mundo algum. Só se fosse do Mundo dos Fracassados. Mas é claro que eu não me apresentaria daquele modo. "Amigo, sei", a garota resmungou. "Sou Mercedes, a escrava particular de Jesse St. James. E não pense que há sexo, porque eu não sou tão baixa. Só que, de vez em quando, é inevitável falar a ele uns palavrões", Mercedes me disse num ar jocoso.

"Mercedes!", Rachel ralhou numa risada.

"Não escolhi mentir na vida, Diva", Mercedes disse.

Olhei surpreso para Rachel. Diva?

Rachel riu de novo e disse: "É só um apelido".

"Apelido que nada, é a vida real. Você nunca a viu em véspera de teste vocal. Ela fica mais insuportável que o babaca do St. James", Mercedes refutou, num tom totalmente sério. Olhei para Rachel novamente, lançando a ela um sorriso divertido. Rachel balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse me dizendo para esquecer aquilo. "Quem é o 'babaca do St. James'?", perguntei. Rachel pigarreou e baixou os olhos. "Ninguém importante", ela disse.

"Isso é sério? Achei que você transasse com ele todos os fins de semana", Mercedes comentou, mordendo um bolinho de chocolate. Vi Rachel arregalar os olhos, parecendo mortificada. Meus olhos examinaram Rachel um pouco mais e notei que seu rosto estava ganhando uma coloração avermelhada. "Espera, esse cara é _aquele cara_?", inquiri à Rachel. "_Aquele cara _que te deixou no Spotlight?", insisti. Rachel me olhou de soslaio. "Bem, ele não é mais nada para mim agora", ela me respondeu num tom que dizia expressamente para não estendermos o assunto. Ela estava sendo enfática. "Ele sempre foi um imbecil, na minha opinião", Mercedes, sem delongas, já foi pontuando sua avaliação.

"_Ele_ era seu namorado?", me dirigi à Rachel, que parecia encabulada e insatisfeita. Mas eu não precisava de uma confirmação; eu sabia e pronto. "Fico feliz por você tê-lo largado", comentei. Vi Rachel comprimir os lábios, num gesto incomodado. "Se fica feliz por isso, apenas porque acha que vou dormir com você de novo, é melhor parar de ficar", Rachel me disse. Fiquei momentaneamente absorto numa névoa branca, espessa e que me levou a me confundir. Retornei meu olhar para ela, chocado.

E daí ri. Porque, na verdade, não havia muita coisa que eu poderia fazer. Isso fez com que Mercedes, a garota negra, também risse.

"Não sei o que há contigo hoje, Miss Diva, mas é melhor que você fique feliz por esse cara querer te levar pra cama de novo. Pelo menos ele não é o pedante do St. James", Mercedes disse à Rachel.

Rachel suspirou, não sei se de raiva ou de arrependimento.

"Não quero saber de você metendo o Jesse na conversa, Mercedes", Rachel respondeu. "Ah, qual é!", Mercedes revirou os olhos. "Você nem estava _feliz_. Agora, por exemplo, você parece _realmente_ feliz".

Entendi o que ela disse de imediato, por isso sorri para ela. "Então, apenas trate de continuar feliz. Transando ou não com esse cara. Finn, certo? Tanto faz. Pelo menos...", lá ia a garota dizer alguma coisa, mas Rachel a interrompeu: "Eu já não disse para parar de...".

E daí eu a interrompi:

"Eu ainda estou aqui, oi".

As duas me olharam. Rachel parecia que estava meio enfezada, mas eu logo percebi que o motivo não era eu. "Chega desse assunto, combinado?", Rachel falou alto, parecendo bastante cheia daquilo.

Uau, ou o cara era horrível no sexo, ou era uma péssima companhia no cinema. Quer dizer, ninguém merece um cara que ri nas horas erradas, ou que fica falando com a gente durante a melhor parte do filme. Provavelmente, Jesse era meio um saco.

Pontos para mim.

"Você ainda quer me acompanhar na Preparação Vocal II?", ela me perguntou em seguida, num tom mais neutro que o normal. Dava para ver o quanto ela estava se esforçando para não se estressar com aquilo – ou seria com a outra garota? O assunto já era meio chato; afinal, você nunca quer saber sobre o ex de alguém. Ninguém quer saber muito sobre o passado de alguém, de qualquer modo. Especialmente se, em alguma hora, esse passado se fez presente na cama. Simplesmente nojento, sinceramente.

"Claro. Se você tiver de cantar, estou lá", respondi prontamente. E depois sorri. Ela não sorriu de volta, acho que não queria se desmanchar demais na frente da Mercedes, mas notei que seu semblante já estava mais sincero.

"Não posso prometer nada muito legal, porque...".

"Relaxa", eu disse.

"Certo. Se você vão ficar nessa de transamos-mas-estamos-tentando-agir-como-se-não-fosse-nada-de-mais, estou fora dessa. A gente se vê depois, Rach", Mercedes falou. Ah, brilhante ideia! Por favor, que fosse embora para que eu pudesse conversar _de verdade_ com a Rachel. Levar um papo sério. Porque Mercedes tinha razão, eu e Rachel estávamos apenas fingindo que aquilo tudo não era nada. Mas, com certeza, significava alguma coisa.

Significava, por exemplo, que se eu fosse começar a namorá-la, teria de dar de cara com o meu meio-irmão do passado. Aquele mesmo que fingira que não me conhecera horas mais cedo. Não que eu tivesse sido muito simpático, também. Acho que em circunstâncias assim ninguém está preparado para sorrisos e apertos de mão. Significava, também, que se eu fosse acordar com Rachel pelada em frente ao guarda-roupa, eu poderia muito bem me acostumar com aquilo. Se bem que preferiria acordar com ela ainda ao meu lado. Mas acho que quanto a isso não havia muito que se fazer. Tinha de aceitar que ela tinha aula pela manhã e, por isso, acordava bem mais cedo que eu.

Mercedes foi embora da mesa, indo se juntar com um pessoal mais à frente.

"Você acha que estamos fazendo isso? Porque, com certeza, não era a minha intenção. Quer dizer, se fosse a minha intenção eu não o teria convidado para vir aqui", Rachel desatou a falar, num tom meio preocupado e com as sobrancelhas subindo e descendo. "Não sei. Você acha que devamos dar importância a isso?", perguntei. Rachel ficou me encarando e daí encarou o prato quase vazio. E daí levantou o olhar rapidamente, meio incerta. "A isso o quê?", ela quis saber. Eu tive uma súbita vontade de rir, meio desacreditado e meio, também, verdadeiramente alegre. Uma coisa sobre Rachel Berry que eu estava começando a adorar – e eu duvidava muito que, algum dia, fosse deixar de adorar – é que ela se fingia de burrinha. E nem mesmo _meio_ burrinha ela era. Tinha passado horas suficientes na cama dela para entender o quanto ela era inteligente. Na verdade, ela não se fazia de burrinha, se fazia de desentendida. Ela meio que um amor. Quer dizer, se você entende o porquê ela tomava essa atitude. Acho que, normalmente, era porque ela não queria antecipar nada. Ela era muito certa quanto ao que queria, por isso nunca deixava que seus sentimentos corressem à frente, meio desembestados.

Era isso que estava fazendo: controlando seus sentimentos.

"Relaxa, Broadway. Não estou te cobrando nada. Você pode não dar importância para isso".

"Não era minha intenção", ela repetiu.

"Continua não sendo. Veja só, você está sendo legal comigo. Deixou-me invadir seu espaço, deixou-me que conhecesse sua amiga que acha que estamos fingindo que não transamos...", falei. "Na verdade, a Mercedes é meio dramática. Outro dia ela quis que o pessoal da produção lhe trouxesse um monte de toalhinhas cor de rosa, porque disse que se fosse olhar para qualquer outra cor iria se desconcentrar e não faria uma boa apresentação na Preparação", Rachel comentou. "Ela me chama de Diva, mas basicamente a Diva é ela, eu juro", ela afirmou. "Bom, até agora não a vi atacando ninguém com um guarda-chuva", eu dei de ombros, meio que sorrindo. Isso bastou para que ela também sorrisse.

"Eu realmente não sei onde estava com a cabeça", ela disse, ainda sorrindo e olhando para mim.

"Quando aceitou o encontro de ontem?", perguntei.

Ela fez que não, se aproximando de mim, ignorando todo mundo ao nosso redor.

"Não, quando fingi que não ligava para você".

"Então você ligava?", perguntei. Fiz com que minhas mãos se depositassem nas costas dela. Não sabia se estávamos numa cena completamente idiota, mas a questão não era essa. A questão é que eu poderia ignorar todo mundo só por conta de Rachel. Para mim, não havia ninguém ali dentro que me interessasse tanto quanto ela.

"Eu estava dando uma de difícil, achei que você entenderia", Rachel disse. "Na verdade, eu entendi. Mas não aceitei, porque... Digamos que, quando você gosta de alguém, você enfrenta muitos cafés amargos por essa pessoa, e muitas horas sentado na mesma posição", minha face foi ao encontro dela, mas estanquei bem próximo a ela.

"Desculpe por tudo isso", Rachel disse, sorrindo e brincando com a franja. Adorei esse gesto nela desde o primeiro momento. Ela simplesmente fica lá com os dedos no cabelo, fazendo uma dancinha. É engraçado e meio que irresistível. "Se você me prometer que aceita um segundo encontro, talvez eu apareça mais vezes para cafés amargos no final da noite", propus. Olhei para Rachel; ela abriu a boca e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Nada disso. Sabe o que você vai fazer? Na verdade, você deveria fazer isso sempre. Você vai ir lá ao Spotlight e cantar. Já disse que sua voz é realmente legal?", ela perguntou, num tom meio sussurrado. "É a primeira vez. Se quiser repetir...", sorri mais.

"Convencido!", Rachel jogou o corpo para trás, segurando o riso.

"Então eu deveria cantar mais?", inquiri, trazendo-a para mais perto novamente. "Já tentou um folk? Ficaria _realmente_ incrível", Rachel assentiu. "Não sou muito desse tipo", respondi.

"Você só canta rock?".

"É mais a minha cara".

"Já ouviu Waiting for a Superman, do Iron & Wine?", ela me perguntou. "Não. É rock?".

"Vamos deixar isso pra trás. Você é um cantor e deve se habituar a cantar _tudo_".

Pensei nisso. Eu, um cantor. Cantor coisa nenhuma! Eu arranhava bem mal em tudo e, segundo Puck, éramos estávamos destinados ao fundo do poço. E sobre isso eu só tinha uma coisa a declarar: eu concordava com ele.

"Eu não sou um cantor", eu a contradisse veementemente. "_Você_ é uma cantora. Você não canta desde os cinco anos? É a sua _escolha_. Eu canto para aparecer", eu lhe disse. Rachel ficou me olhando. "Finn, eu reconheço alguém com potencial quando vejo. Acho que... Bem", ela parou. Parecia meio desconfortável – pude constar isso, porque ela ficou se remexendo na cadeira como se não tivesse posição para ficar. "Acha o quê?", insisti. "Não ia falar isso na frente dos seus amigos, mas... A questão é que você é bom _sem_ eles. Não que eles estraguem o negócio, mas é que... Simplesmente tudo funciona com_ você_, não com todo mundo reunido". Não falei nada. Aquilo parecia inusitado. Eu e Puck, principalmente, tínhamos uma cumplicidade muito grande com relação à música. Não poderia nunca excluí-lo. Ele era bom em alguns palpites e, até aquele momento, eu acreditava que éramos uma boa dupla. Talvez fosse _Sam_ quem destoasse totalmente. "Não estou dizendo que vocês têm de acabar com a banda, mas alguma coisa não _casa_ entre vocês três. Percebi isso ontem, enquanto eu estava no piano. Você foi _incrível_, Finn. E não o seria se Puck e Sam estivessem cantando junto contigo".

Fiquei em silêncio novamente. Isso repercutiu em Rachel de modo negativo. "Me desculpe, eu não quis aborrecê-lo. Foi só uma coisa que pensei, ontem no Musique", ela logo quis esclarecer. "É que eles sempre foram meus melhores amigos, não poderia fazer isso sem eles. Seria, não sei, meio que uma traição. Puck é o idealizador de tudo. Seria injusto com ele, entende?", perguntei.

Rachel assentiu. "Desculpe", ela repetiu. "Mas você deveria cantar sozinho mais vezes. Prometo cantar com você, uma vez ou outra".

"Mas só se for folk?", eu quis saber, fazendo certa graça. Rachel riu e fez que não. "Quero cantar qualquer coisa com você, Finn".

Pensando bem, eu também estava querendo cantar com ela desde a tarde anterior. Digamos que, quando alguém toca piano tão bem quanto Rachel, automaticamente você começa a pensar que seria muito legal cantar com ela, também.

Juntamos as mãos, e nos levantamos. Quando já estávamos num dos corredores, eu passei um dos meus braços ao redor dos ombros dela. Rachel não o retirou dali.

* * *

**Oi, gente!**

**Honestamente, não faço ideia da confusão que aconteceu com a atualização desse capítulo, porque eu sempre confiro depois e estava tudo certo. E eu já o substituí duas vezes e não muda nada, mas vamos ver se agora vai dar. #rezando**

**Anyway, espero que tenham gostado! Por enquanto não vai ter smut, quando tiver aviso no início ;)**

**Não esqueçam de comentar, porque cês sabem que eu amo. **

**Love, Nina. **


End file.
